The Huntsman of Red V2
by Parcasious
Summary: Guardian, Protector, Hero, and perhaps something more, that was what he had always meant to her, but to others he was simply known as the Huntsman of Red, Remnant's final hope.
1. Prelude

Words could also be considered a type of magic. An art of persuasion and vividness that could breath life into a world bereft of a much sought-after peace.

Yet at the same time, they gave hope, an idealistic imagination of myths and monsters leading towards an eventual 'good' conclusion.

Even now she could still remember them, the words spoken by Yang in her childhood. Fairy tales of Heroes and Magic, about the protectors that had once guarded Remnant in a tumultuous time of violence and death.

They whose strength could cleave the mountains and create miracles, spurred on by the shackles of Oaths and Duties.

Legendary figures and Mankind's Last Guardians in the times before Dust.

As such, for the greatest duration of her life, that was what she and everyone else had always thought of him as, a manifestation of a Hero from the fairy tales. He who remained by her side despite her numerous faults.

It wasn't until it was too late that she realized what he had meant to her and just how much he had done for her and Remnant, creating even Vermilion its newest Kingdom. Honestly speaking, it may have been one of her greatest regrets that she would bury with her to her grave.

The fact that she had taken him for granted.

The fact that she could never repay his favours.

And the fact that she had been too indecisive.

Her hands balled into fists, a silver gleam shadowing her weary eyes as the cloak over her shoulders billowed in a turbulent wind, rose petals drifting into a storm with every step she took.

The area around her was dark, the clouds up above writhing with tendrils of electricity before the rain began to fall. Withered trees bare of leaves and blackened like the aftermath of a forest fire paved a way towards an ominous tower in the distance surrounded by pools of black filth whose apex was reaching towards a void in the sky.

The lessons he taught her.

The memories she cherished.

All of it was threatening to explode out from her in a rage that she had never felt before.

Which was why,

 _Salem was going to pay._

Fate had brought them together, something he had once said to her on an occasion she had felt the most helpless. Two individuals sharing similar goals and carrying similar ideologies; neither willing to give up on anyone or wishing to see others suffer.

Allies of Justice.

Her lips thinned as she felt the patter of the rain over her face.

He had saved her, the memory still clear in her mind.

Then again, that was where it had all began.

The fairy tale of a little girl, and the Hero by her side.

The Huntsman of Red.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

 _-Years Prior._

Her name was Ruby Rose, the youngest daughter of the Ex-Huntsman Taiyang Xiao Long, a graduate from Beacon Academy, School of Huntsman and Huntresses tasked with defending the world, Remnant, against the Grimm.

She didn't know much about who or what the Grimm were do to the relative scope of her limited exposure to the world of Remnant, but she had always heard that they were the monsters that her mother and father had once fought against.

All kinds of thoughts occupied her mind as she thought of them. Were they tall? Did they have claws? Did she have to fear one hiding beneath her bed or in her closet?

She shivered at the concept as it seemed all too likely for her five-year old mind to believe. More so when the outer boundaries of her worldly experiences were defined solely by the dreadful reaches of the menacing plastic play-fence her father had set up by the doors barring her in.

However, this time was different.

She was going to see the world outside of her home in the island of Patch.

Fumbling with the hood of the over-sized red-cloak she had over her head, she eventually loosened the straps around her neck such that a rounded and pudgy-cheeked face popped out, flushed red form the effort.

Tufts of red-coloured hair, tussled from her earlier actions fell over her eyes, but she could hardly care less before she brushed them off and looked excitedly around her.

The sound of rolling wheels echoed into her ears as she adjusted her position on the small wagon she was sitting on, hands finding purchase at the edges before lifting herself up to get a better view of her surroundings.

It was all forest, the thick foliage impairing her view, yet the experience itself was new enough that she still felt that she was on an adventure. The only thing that was missing in her opinion was her mother and father's presence, then everything would have had been perfect. Recently though, she was slightly troubled as to why her mother hadn't come back yet, but her father had explained to her before that it was probably a minor set back and that she would return shortly.

Young as she was however, she had failed to notice the anxiety present in her father's eyes, happily returning to her playpen to distract herself with her toys. Still, no matter how she tried to put the matter aside, by the third day of her mother's absence it was all that she could think about.

As such, her elder sister's sudden decision to take her outside on an adventure was a welcome method of distracting her.

Realizing that she had seen enough of the forest on one side of the wagon, she immediately shifted her position to stare at the other side, a clearing in the forest revealing a field of red roses.

She was captivated, and for a moment, she didn't realize that she had been moving too much in her daze, but the one pulling the wagon did.

"Ruby, can you keep still?"

The voice that called out to her was childish, with a high pitch similar to her own.

It was her elder sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Unlike herself, Yang had long flowing golden-coloured hair that she generally kept unbrushed and falling down her back. Yang didn't prefer wearing her cloak and was more comfortable wearing a simple blouse and brown jacket.

Unlike her wide silver eyes which glanced away in guilt, Yang's lilac eyes were somewhat narrowed as she lightly admonished.

"Sorry," she said, head drooping as she relaxed herself back in the wagon.

"Mhm," Yang only grunted, a troubled expression over her face.

Ruby peaked up at Yang subtly when she thought that Yang wasn't looking, and sooner pursed her lips. Young as she was, she couldn't understand what was happening in her home lately. Yang always seemed like she was close to crying and her father was speaking to her less and less as the days went by.

She didn't like it, not a single bit. If only her mother would come home sooner, she'd definitely find a way to cheer them up.

Sad as Yang looked, Ruby felt that it was better for to keep quiet and instead just enjoy her first outing from her home.

Small bruises ran up and down Yang's arms, but most of them had been caused due to her own negligence and inexperience when pulling the wagon through the forest. In the end, the thing that was affecting her the most was still her exhaustion.

Yang was panting, her breaths coming out in clouds of white vapour due to the temperature of the Fall season.

Ruby already felt bad that she was adding on to Yang's exhaustion by continuing to sit in the wagon, but Yang insisted that she didn't get off. It was the duty of an elder sister or something like that.

Eventually, Ruby got bored of staring off into the scenery as a child would and began to simply stare absently into space. Of course, Yang noticed this and eventually began recounting the fairy tales she had read and heard from both her mother and father to pass the time.

Yang's voice, the soft crunch of the dirt beneath, and the babbling of a five-year old were the only sounds to echo in the silent forest in Patch.

Although Yang was the elder sister, she was only two years older than Ruby. The extent of her stamina could only take her so far, making it fortunate that the two eventually discovered an abandoned building.

Worn and brittle looking, the planks of wood and timber that made the foundations of the building reeked with the pungent smell of moss and rot, yet the building itself seemed to be in a good enough condition. Patterns of some sort were etched into the ground, some like ancient runes, while others resembled magic circles that Ruby only briefly remembered seeing in a show Yang had once been watching.

"I-It has to be here," Yang muttered to herself, but Ruby couldn't understand the context and just stared curiously.

Wheeling the wagon beside the house, Yang pulled Ruby out and held her by the hand as the two entered.

"Yang," she called out softly. "What are we doing here?"

"It's okay Ruby, just trust me," Yang brushed aside the question, eyes falling onto a table found past the entrance of the building.

On the table were messily laid out papers and strange looking books. However, that wasn't what Yang was interested in as her eyes focused instead on the food left behind. It wasn't rotten, and that was all Yang needed to know that someone had visited this place recently.

In her excitement, she let go of Ruby's hand before running towards the table to search it for clues.

Left behind, Ruby placed a hand to her chin, and decided to explore, moving away from Yang and towards a room that appeared vacant. Dust clung to the furniture within which was scattered around haphazardly and there were no signs of footsteps evident on the floor. The dust still remained completely settled, meaning that she herself was the first to enter the room.

Looking at everything, there wasn't anything that really caught her attention, but do to her small stature she did catch sight of a red jewel necklace tucked away within an old tome left thrown in a corner.

It was a shining glow amidst the grey, her curiosity taking the better of her.

She crawled towards it, a collapsed hutch propped up by a worn chair blocking her way.

Determined as she was however, she toddled on the floor to make use of her size and slipped through a narrow opening. Her arm reached forward, her tiny fingers stretched until they were just able to grasp at the old tome.

Smiling in victory, she pulled the book and jewel towards her, curiosity filling her gaze.

The red jewel was interesting enough, but she was more interested in the book as Yang had told her that all the fairy tales she had read to her originated from them.

Ruby had long since heard the many stories Yang had said and it was to the point where Yang had even repeated some. As such, she was somewhat excited at the prospect of discovering another story depicting Heroes. For she herself wanted to be one.

Nonetheless, she was bound to be disappointed.

All she saw when she flipped open the old tome was a strange marking designed in a circular fashion and depicting something resembling the circles she had seen outside. Face scrunching in disappointment, she was just about to toss aside the book when Yang's panicked screams echoed.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled desperately. "Where are you!"

She stiffened as a result, before scrambling back towards where Yang was, assuming that Yang was just mad at her again for doing something wrong.

In her haste, she ended up bringing the old tome with her in her hands.

"Yang, I'm over here!" She said in an apprehensive tone, shying away from a scolding.

However, the anger she expected to see on Yang's face when she appeared was different from reality. Instead of scolding her for leaving her side, Yang pulled her into a tight hug and gestured with a finger to keep quiet.

Deep guttural sounds were coming from outside, and the scraping of claws against the wooden walls of the building were distinct.

Held in Yang's arms, she could feel the way Yang was trembling.

"G-Grimm," Yang whispered, pulling her to hide behind a piece of furniture. A ruined couch based on its design.

Hearing the word Grimm, Ruby furrowed her brows, not knowing the true significance, but understanding that they were the monsters she feared were hiding beneath her bed.

She shivered, her arms clinging around Yang, but not finding any warmth in them, rather, when she stared up at Yang's face, it was to see that it had paled considerably.

"R-Ruby, get behind me a-and close your eyes," Yang stuttered.

"W-Why?" She replied back, attempting to glance behind her.

"Don't turn your head!"

The desperation in Yang's voice was enough to stop her actions immediately. Currently, Yang was still pressing Ruby's to her chest, making Ruby unable to see what Yang was seeing, but the growl and warm breath that washed over Ruby was enough indication that she would not like what she would see.

Yang's grip slowly relaxed around Ruby before Yang quickly forced Ruby behind her.

"A-Are your eyes closed?" Yang asked, the fear in her tone evident as the growling intensified.

"Y-Yeah," Ruby lied, her eyes set on Yang's quivering back.

"Good," Yang said solemnly, her shoulders drooping in helplessness. "I just want you to know Ruby, I'm sorry."

Ruby stiffened unable to understand why Yang was apologizing. Even now, Yang's back was preventing Ruby from seeing what was in front.

"What do you mea-"

The words died in Ruby's throat along with a pitiful scream as she watched a clawed hand strike Yang at the side.

One moment Yang was there, and in the next, she was gone.

"YANG!" Ruby cried out, tears falling down her eyes as a pale masked visage stared her down.

The Grimm, black bodied soulless monsters, and creatures of destruction.

They who preyed upon the Humans of Remnant, drawn by negative emotions.

The sadness, despair, and fear Ruby was feeling at the moment was more than enough to draw the attention of the Grimm before her. A black beast with a muscular hide and standing on its hind legs.

A Beowolf, a more common variant of the Grimm that resembled werewolf-like creatures.

She had never truly understood just how frightening Grimm were just from the stories, but seeing the one before her now, she could understand why they were said to be so frightening.

She cowered backwards, falling to the ground before pushing herself away with her hands.

Her mind was spinning, the tears in her eyes causing her cheeks to puff up as she desperately attempted to locate Yang, yet she could find nothing through the dust cloud conjured up after the Girmm's attack.

"Yang!" She screamed, watching as the Grimm slowly approached her.

Silence.

Yang didn't respond, frightening Ruby more.

 _Help! Someone Help! Daddy! Mommy!_

She began trembling, her hands pulling her knees to her chest, and dropping the old tome upon the ground. Unbeknownst to her, in her struggle to back away from the Grimm, she had pricked her hand upon a splinter, leaving a trail of blood on her palms which soaked into the pages of the old tome originally still in her possession.

It was the workings of fate. The unseeing hands that wound the realities of the world.

That which should not have existed, yet existed anyway within an axis parallel and independent of a continuum.

Magic.

An ethereal light basked the room in its radiance, archaic seals flashing as symbols floated in the air.

An ancient magic, a means outside the common norm.

 _Shut and fill._

 _Thy cup that holds thy blood and dreams._

Connecting together two individuals that were the most suited to working with each other. A connection made to the Throne of Heroes.

A fairy tale given life, a power distorting reality itself.

And in her moment of desperation, all she saw was a flash of red, followed by the pained howl of the Beowolf before its body faded into mots of black light.

Bronze coloured orbs stared into silver, the silence between the two deafening before the man acted, inclining his head.

"By your summons, Servant Archer has answered your call."

She stared dumbly at the man before her, wincing only when she saw the red crest that appeared at the back of her palm, but unable to pay too much attention to it as the man knelt gingerly before her.

"Henceforth, my bow is your bow and your fate, is my fate," he said, brows furrowing. "Now can you tell me,"

The man paused, as if debating whether or not to ask the question but doing so anyway in the end.

"What exactly is going on here?" He asked, only to receive the most illogical of answers.

"Yang!" was all Ruby said before dashing off, confounding the man who stood in a daze before sighing.

Why was it always him?

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **This was something of a revamp for the Huntsman of Red as its current story was written during RWBY's first and second season, making some plot points and character traits in the story rather different from the actual canon. As such, I've decided on making this new story starting from the beginning while watching the new seasons that have come out.**

 **The first Huntsman of Red has the possibility of continuing as an AU story depending on how many people like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fate**


	2. Beginnings

Seeing his Master scurry away into the debris of a collapsed portion of the wooden building, Archer only sighed.

Archer wasn't Archer's true name, but instead a designation of a certain class he was summoned into based on a magic ritual created to materialize what was called the Holy Grail. Seven Masters would summon seven Servants from the Throne of Heroes, a location existing outside of the world and its very time axis; preserving within it, the legends of Heroes of time immemorial; Legends long lost in the world of Remnant and spoken of only in myth and folklore.

In regards to the ritual of the Holy Grail itself, the seven Masters and seven Servants would fight in a type of Battle Royal in which the last one standing would obtain the golden chalice with the ability and sheer magical power to grant any one desire. Masters would supply their magical energy or prana, and Servants making use of that, would unleash their unique skills and abilities to gain an advantage over the others. In which case, of the seven Servant classes involved, the Archer class, his class, was best known for projectile proficiency and Independent Action; a skill allowing the Archer class Servants to be near-totally independent of their Masters. In fact, it was the class known to be able to survive the longest even without a supply of magical energy from their Masters. Therefore, there was a danger in summoning Archer class Servants for Masters depending on personality.

Fortunately, he wasn't a very difficult kind of Archer.

His true name was Shirou Emiya, a fairly recent Hero to enter the throngs of the Throne of Heroes, but even then, due to the obscurity of his heroics, he was simply known as the Nameless Hero.

Hair the colour of red, and skin a bronze tan, he stood strongly at six-feet tall and wore a crimson mantle shrouding a black skin-tight underarmour with matching pants.

Thinking of the lack of information in his head about the situation, he already understood that his current summoning was far different from what he was expecting. He was a Heroic Spirit, a hero who had accumulated great deeds in life and became an object of worship after death. Summoned, he was expecting to be involved in what seemed to be another Holy Grail War, yet clearly nothing seemed right about the situation.

From the moment he was summoned, the Holy Grail should have had at least provided him with enough information about the current era to allow him to get a better understanding of it. This basic procedure was used to even out the playing field and reduce the differences in knowledge between olden Servants of a bygone era, and the newer Servants of a more recent era. In any case, the fact that he understanding _nothing_ of the current world left him at a loss for answers, more so when the first inhabitant he saw upon arrival was a soulless monster.

His gaze shifted, his attention drawn towards the fading body of the creature he had killed upon his summons.

It was dissolving fast, the blood, muscle, and bone that comprised its shadow-like body breaking down into ember like pieces that sizzled before being snuffed out in a pallid odourless smoke.

His bronze coloured eyes watched on silently until the entire thing was no more than a vague imprint on the ground that at least proved its existence.

Scratching at the back of his head, he was already frowning by the time his keen senses picked up the fact that he wasn't alone with the child that had left towards the debris moments earlier.

The sounds of growling and clicking were originating from outside the building, the scraping of claws against wood echoing out in the silence.

Wordlessly, he peaked out through an open window of the building to see two more of the very same creatures he had just dealt with using the swords still in his hands prowling outside. Judging from the fact that one slash was enough to kill based on his own experience, then perhaps it might have had been overkill to be using Kanshou and Bakuya, the swords held in his palms, in the first place.

The two swords were known as Noble Phantasms, powerful armaments using the ingenuity and creativity of Humans at their core; embodiments of the ultimate mysteries of a Hero. However, the meaning of Noble Phantasms was somewhat different in regards to him as none reflected his ultimate mystery as the Nameless Hero.

A breath left his mouth while he contemplated.

In the end though, caution won out when dealing with the unknown. Even though using Kanshou and Bakuya may be more magically taxing than an ordinary weapon, there was something about the creatures before him that made him instinctually weary. More over, his current Master wasn't exactly lacking in reserves based on the sheer amount he determined that she may not know she possessed. Then again, his current master was no more than a little child. He wouldn't be surprised if milk and cookies was her favourite snack.

He shook his head as his thoughts reached such irrelevant topics.

The time to think was over. Instead, he would find his own answers after dealing with the two before him.

His arms positioned themselves in a throwing motion, one crossing over the other, Kanshou a blade of black, and Bakuya, one of white gripped loosely.

In the next moment, he whipped the two swords forward in an arc that sailed across the air.

Whistling noises echoed out amidst the falling of the leaves in the surrounding forests, and by then it was too late.

Like rotating buzz saws, the two swords stabbed into the two creatures before him individually.

Caught off guard, death was imminent.

By this point, he had already shifted his attention away and back towards the building he was summoned in. In regards to the creatures he had just faced, instinct was telling him that they probably weren't the strongest of whatever monstrosity they were, but this was all the more reason to find answers.

Upon entering the building again after stepping out onto its roof to get a clear shot with Kanshou and Bakuya prior, he didn't move in the direction of his master. Instead, he moved towards the old tome illustrating the very magic circle related to the ritual that had summoned him. Picking it up, he was quick to brows through the faded pages, but could find nothing of relevance aside from the insignia of a floating butterfly left in blue ink at the back of the tome.

His mind got to work with that clue, yet he decided it was better for him not to think about it, more so when he was starting to develop a vague idea of what had happened and who just may have had been inadvertently behind things.

He felt a headache coming on. Still, he suppressed it and decided that now was the time to get to know this new Master of his.

He found her in the rubble, sitting blankly on her but while staring at another girl who was knocked unconscious; a trail of blood streaking down from her temples and a large bruise forming on her right side focused mostly on her arm.

Recalling how his Master had dashed off earlier while calling out a random name, the injured girl by his Master's side was most likely the 'Yang' his Master had called out for.

From the moment he got close, he noticed the way his Master's face turned to him, her cheeks puffy and complexion somewhat pale. She was trembling, the glistening of her eyes more than enough indication that she was close to breaking out in tears again.

"Y-You have to help her."

His Master's voice entered his ears, wobbly and distraught, somewhat high-pitched too.

Then again, his Master didn't have to ask him to do something he was already intent on doing.

He knelt down on a knee, inspecting Yang closely to make sure that she wasn't mortally injured. Considering the build and relative strength of the creatures before, he found it almost illogical how Yang didn't have too serious of an injury. Aside from a few bruises that he knew would take a while to heal and a minor concussion that had knocked Yang out, she would be fine with rest.

"She'll be fine, Master" he said, getting back up onto his feet.

Hearing his words, his Master perked up before nibbling uncertainly on her thumb.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Yes. She just needs rest."

Hearing his admission, he could literally see the flood of relief that came over his master's face before it scrunched up.

"Who's Master?" She asked confusedly, unsteadily getting up onto her feet while shyly averting her gaze.

It would seem that now that Yang was healed, his Master finally understood that she was talking with a stranger and grew somewhat weary, her fingers twiddling together.

"You are," he replied, crossing his arms and watching his Master intently.

"Me? No!" She denied, shaking her head. "I'm Ruby. Mama's little Rose."

Ruby's voice sounded confident, proud in fact. It was a shame though that it hardly reflected her body's actions. Her head was facing timidly at the floor, her arms by her side as he took note that one of her hands was holding anxiously onto the shirt Yang wore for support.

She was nervous, and he would be a fool not to have had noticed, and in fact, any child would act in such a way in this situation.

Being careful not to startle his little Master, he reached a hand out and patted Ruby's head, the warmth in his touch conveying that he had no intention of harming her; the friendly smile on his face, even more so.

She stiffened at his touch, but gradually she looked up at him, feeling more comfortable after seeing that he meant no harm.

"You're very brave," he complemented, taking his hand back and returning them to a crossed position. "Most children would be scared after seeing such a monster."

Ruby nodded slowly before interjecting in a quiet voice. "Daddy calls them Grimm," she said.

Grimm?

He thought the name appeared a bit odd, however it seemed oddly fitting in regards to those creatures.

"Yes, well, you did well in the face of the Grimm then," he changed his complement, giving off a pleasant atmosphere that allowed Ruby to relax.

Unfortunately, he forgot that he was dealing with a child. The moment Ruby realized that she was out of harm's way and Yang was going to be okay, her attention began to wander as she grew bored. Remembering that she was outside of her playpen, her curiosity was subsequently building despite the fear she had felt earlier. In her mind, as long as everything was okay, then she shouldn't have to worry about it.

Wobbling onto her feet, her arms flailing in an attempt to balance better as she was still affected from her earlier fright, she was just about to explore around when suddenly the world grew larger. Her eyes widened, her limbs dangling towards the ground as she felt the strong arm secured around her stomach shift a little to accommodate her.

"Up you go, little one," Shirou said exasperatedly. "This isn't a place for a child to play in."

"…"

Ruby didn't say anything, her expression in a pout as her silver eyes stared directly at him.

"No."

Was his only response before quietly hoisting Yang up with the other arm and walking out of the abandoned building with both children in tow. Once outside, he realized that it probably wasn't going to be very efficient if he had to carry both Ruby and Yang in the exact way he was doing. It wasn't that they were heavy; in fact he could hardly even feel their weight, but what mattered was that the positioning wasn't too easy on Yang's injuries.

Frowning, he was quick to notice the wagon Yang had parked beside the building near a growth of fruit-bearing shrubs. It resembled something like raspberry, yet he wasn't quite sure if the food he knew of went by the same name in the place he was summoned. Nonetheless, he deposited Ruby inside the wagon first before then tenderly placing Yang within on her uninjured side.

"Careful, don't move her too much," he gave Ruby a minor warning knowing that if he didn't she may grow too restless and shift around inside the wagon.

"Ok," came Ruby's reply.

He nodded before noticing that there was something in Ruby's hands. It was the very tome that he had left behind after inspecting it for any relevant information. Similarly, it was the same tome that Ruby had used to summon him.

Somehow when he wasn't looking, she must have had picked it up. However, it didn't make any sense unless she could somehow move fast enough in the short timeframe when he had placed her down to pull out the wagon which had gotten stuck in the shrubs. With the way she was currently using the old tome, it looked more like she was reading a picture book than understanding what exactly she was holding. Then again, he already knew that any remnant magical energy in the tome had already been used up. No matter what she did. It would be no more than regular bound parchments to a hardback tome.

At least with her distracted with designs of magic circles, he could take some time to think. Unfortunately, his belief was too naïve when faced with a curious child who quickly grew disinterested in drawings. Instead, she found it prudent to just stare at him.

Lip twitching, he turned his back to her while keeping a steady grip on the wagon's handle.

"Which way did you come from?" He asked.

"There!" Ruby pointed out.

Ascertaining the route Ruby was conveying with an uncertain expression, he understood that he wouldn't be able to rely on her. He sighed, and then decided on a general direction based on the path pointed out, deciding to look for any signs of wheel tracks he could follow. His efforts paid off with his keen eye-sight and he was soon set on following a trail.

It was notably silent as he walked, the only sound coming from the grating of the wheels over the dirt and plants.

One step, then two, he simply continued walking.

However, it wasn't long before a tiny voice spoke out.

"Who you?" Ruby asked.

He paused before considering, the wagon coming to a stop.

"I suppose the situation is different from what I was expecting, so calling me by my class is probably irrelevant at this point," he muttered, his ramblings only causing Ruby to tilt her head.

"Just call me Shirou, a Heroic Spirit," he ended up deciding on.

Ruby fell silent for a moment before furrowing her brow in bewilderment.

"Hero?"

"Heroic Spirit," he tried again.

"Hero?"

"…"

He turned around to look at her, but seeing the baffled expression on Ruby's face, he decided that he would just relent and perhaps explain things better when she was older. For now, there was only one thing he could do, and that was just go along with it.

"Yes," he nodded his head while giving up. "I can be considered a Hero."

"Ah!" Ruby gasped in shock, awe present in her eyes. "So, so you fight against bad guys and evil?"

"Mmhmm," he hummed, deciding to ignore the rest of the gibberish Ruby was speaking of with a wry smile.

Eventually, Ruby relented and he was back to simply pulling the wagon in silence, yet he felt somewhat guilty for the bored expression growing on Ruby's face and decided that he at least had to talk about something. Recalling her adoration for heroes, he began to speak with the tranquility of the woods as the background.

"Have you heard of the Legend of King Arthur? Or how about the Shield of Ulster…"

He began to list different stories at the top of his mind from the numerous histories he knew of; watching the way Ruby was instantly captivated while he spoke in a gentle tone similar to Yang when she read to Ruby. Moreover, he didn't exactly mind speaking of such stories as he saw the actions of the heroes he was speaking of as self motivation.

As he pulled the wagon, he ended up telling story after story, and it wasn't until an hour later that he decided it was time to come to a stop, his eyes peering intently at an individual he had seen approaching in the distance. From the anxious expression on the man's relatively young face, it wasn't hard to conclude why the man would be so hurried.

The wagon came to a stop, Ruby looking up at him as he finished telling the tale of the Nibelungenlied.

"More?" Ruby asked expectantly, a shine in her eyes.

"Maybe some other time," he said. "For now, it's best if I go. I might get attacked by accident if I stay any longer."

It was hard to predict the actions of a distressed individual.

"Huh?"

Ruby didn't understand right away, yet was shocked when she noticed him dematerializing into particles of glowing yellow dust. Before she could even voice out her surprise, someone else appeared in front of her that immediately pulled her into a tight embrace.

"U-Uncle Qrow?" she stuttered out.

The man holding onto her currently had his black hair disheveled and clothes all wrinkled as if he had just come from drinking. The faded pants he wore felt rough and the buttons on his grey dress shirt were digging into her skin. Moreover, there was a heavy smell of alcohol. She quickly plugged her nose with a hand before squirming.

"Mama said drinking bad. You smell," she complained.

Yet even as she tried to protest, Qrow was too busy checking her over before sighing in relief.

"You're okay," he sighed out, before his breath caught in his throat when he noticed Yang in the wagon. "W-What happened?"

Ruby frowned before lowering her head. "Grimm," she said.

She could almost see the way every fiber of Qrow's body seemed to tense after she had spoken. No words needed to be explained to understand. If Yang was attacked by Grimm, then how was it possible that Ruby was uninjured?

Qrow's expression grew somber.

"How long ago did this happen?" Qrow asked.

Ruby raised a finger in response. "One hour," she said.

Qrow grew silent in contemplation, dull red-eyes flashing with a deep intelligence.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened," Qrow spoke.

Ruby then nodded her head and began to recount the days events. From the time Yang had brought her out of the house and wheeled her in the wagon, to the events of the abandoned building. The subject of particular notice was when Ruby mentioned her saviour, Qrow's expression growing pensive.

"Someone saved you?" Qrow clarified.

Ruby nodded her head. "He was a Hero from the story books!" She said excitedly.

"Then he was a Huntsman. I'll have to give him my gratitude."

Qrow brought a hand under his chin, trying to recall any Huntsman stationed near Patch, but realizing that there were none. An off chance then? It didn't matter. What did was that whichever Huntsman it was, they just saved Tai Xiao long from another tragedy, and that was more than enough for Qrow who couldn't accept the recent news Ozpin had conveyed to him.

"No, he wasn't a Huntsman. He was a Hero," Ruby argued. "He told me so!"

"Oh, really? I don't suppose he came out of a book too."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise while Qrow placed a hand over his face.

"This is why you can't believe everything you hear," Qrow lectured.

"But he _did_ come out from a book. Here. This one!"

Ruby pushed the old tome she had gotten from the abandoned building up for Qrow to see. Other than the fact that it had magic circles, there was nothing else of note from it.

"Yeah, you're right. I definitely believe you," Qrow said while tussling Ruby's hair with a hand. Thereafter, his attention shifted to Yang, knowing that this wasn't the time to remain where they were.

Qrow sighed before placing Ruby back in the wagon, ignoring the petulant expression on her face as she understood that he didn't actually believe her from the tone of his voice.

The Heroes spoken of in Remnant's myths and folklore weren't real anyway, at least to some extent from what Ozpin had hinted to him. But there were some things that were just too difficult to believe. They were more likely just made up by the ancient humans as a way to cope. After all, weapons that could blow up mountains or set the world on fire without Dust was impossible.

And yet, from the betrayed look of expectation Ruby was staring at him with, it was evident to Qrow that Ruby truly believed in such things.

He couldn't help but sigh once again, more so when he considered just how close Yang had gotten to having both herself and Ruby killed.

No matter what, he would have to thank the Huntsman that had saved his nieces, but nevertheless, one thing was clear for Qrow at the moment while reluctantly watching Ruby making faces at him.

Taiyang was probably going to have it rough for the next couple of years.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	3. First Seal: Prologue

The way Qrow saw the entire situation in Patch at the moment was horrid. Tai was taking the news of Summer's case hard and Yang was at an age where she could more or less understand the context, making everything worse.

It was gloomy, everything just seemed so bleak to the point that Qrow found it almost unbearable. He couldn't believe it, and perhaps he didn't want to. Summer was the mother of Ruby and the surrogate mother of Yang. On top of that, she was an outstanding Huntress, better than him even, and he and Tai were on a class of their own.

STRQ of Beacon Academy. The old team of the Golden Days.

It wasn't hard to bring up old memories, yet it was because of them that it made it impossible for him to acknowledge that anything could have had gone wrong on Summer's mission.

The sound of the wagon he was pulling echoed in his ears, along with a gurgling sound as Ruby entertained herself by blowing bubbles with her saliva, the brat. She couldn't take the silence and had to distract herself, and the scenery had been doing little to alleviate her boredom. Simple trees and shrubs lead to the path home, something that she must have had seen numerous times already accompanied by her mother or father.

She was too happy, her personality making it difficult for her to remain sad for too long, and yet Qrow knew that things would change when she eventually realized that her mother wouldn't be coming back.

His hands balled into fists, the world really was a shitty place; it didn't help that for some reason it felt as if a still wind was following him all the back to Tai's house like a cloud over his head.

Then again, it was probably just his imagination induced by too much stress.

He scratched at his head, expression bleak but determined.

The alcohol could wait, what he needed to do now was go and find his own answers.

Barely two hours had gone by before the tiny home he was familiar with came in view. It wasn't large, nor was it small, instead it was homely, having just enough space to support its occupancy. The walls were made of stacked logs and supported by thick beams that ran throughout the infrastructure. A dirt path led to the front door where the four-panel windows were placed on adjacent sides, flower beds beneath them with wilted petals.

To Ruby, the sight was home, the brat shutting up and staring.

It was a pleasant change in his opinion. She had begun droning on and on about things he could hardly relate to after her mouth grew tired from blowing bubbles. It was to the point that he was considering just giving her a weapons magazine to at least stem some interest in her regarding objects with a practical world use. Summer had spoiled her with too much talk of roses and flowers.

While considering the idea, he rolled the wagon by the house's storage before tying it securely to a metal hook so that Yang wouldn't be able to pull it out again. Thereafter, he gingerly picked up Yang and Ruby in his arms and walked them towards the house.

Opening the door, he wasn't surprised that the place was empty.

The musky, yet cozy smell of wood permeated around within the house; the clutter of toys and crayons on the floor making it all the more depressing that neither the father or the mother was there to clean it all up.

Qrow wasn't in a pleasant mood as he navigated through everything before entering Yang's room where he deposited her on the bed. Thereafter, he placed Ruby down before tucking Yang in, gently ruffling her head in a mix of concern and relief.

Ruby watched silently, a thumb making its way into her mouth before Qrow remembered that he wasn't alone and took his hand away from Yang. He coughed dryly before he picked Ruby up and walked her towards her room where tucked her into bed in a similar fashion as Yang.

"Go to sleep alright?" He said, making sure that Ruby heard him.

"I'm not sleepy," was what he got in response. That, and blinking eyes.

Qrow's brow twitched, a smile not quite reaching his eyes appearing on his face. The current time was already passed noon. In the roughly two hours Qrow had spent pulling Yang and Ruby on the wagon, the skies outside had already darkened. Based on a child's constitution, this was precisely the time to sleep. To be more accurate, Qrow _wanted_ her to sleep.

"Just try, alright?" He asked.

Ruby nodded her head, but Qrow already felt a headache coming.

As a top Huntsman in Remnant, he was adept at determining one's stamina based on their expression, and Ruby's was raising all kinds of signs. Unfortunately, Qrow didn't want to deal with it. As such, instead of just closing the door of Ruby's room, he took out the high play-pen and latched it over the door frame, watching as Ruby's face blanked.

"Good night Ruby."

When the door closed, Qrow's expression turned somber.

Heading towards the living room, he promptly took a few blocks of wood and set them by the hearth before starting a fire and placing them within the fireplace. The dull orange light of the flame illuminated the room, creating flickering shadows that danced as if alive. Embers began to rise and fall along with a steady crackling noise. In the midst of it, he stepped away from the fire place and sat on a recliner, waiting.

Two more hours soon passed before the audible clicking of the front door's lock echoed out. Qrow's lips shifted into a thin line as his resolve and determination swelled to the forefront. He turned the recliner around, facing the very man who had just walked into the living room.

It was a tall and confident looking man. His blond hair in disarray and stubble over his chin doing nothing to take away from his image. It was just that right now, it appeared as if something had died within those lilac-blue eyes.

"Tai," Qrow called out softly.

"Qrow," Tai said in greeting, taking the satchel he had over his shoulder and placing it on the ground too forcibly. All kinds of miscellaneous objects rolled out of it, the foremost being a Scroll that Qrow noticed with keen eyes depicted the last mission Summer had ever gone on.

A silence descended within the living space as Tai hurriedly began recollecting all that had dropped. The spaulder he kept over his right arm was significantly damaged and other parts of his body were scratched or bruised. Even his clothes were no exception. The brown belt he used to secure his cargo pants were threads away from snapping, and the bandanna he wore on his left arm had long since been lost along with the parts of the torn shirt he had on.

"You went out again," Qrow stated, a grimness in his tone.

Tai paused, swallowing.

"I can feel it, Qrow. That she's there waiting for me," he said while putting item after item back into his satchel. "I've already dug up some information on which direction she had gone, but it suddenly disappears at the western outskirts."

"The outskirts are passed the Kingdoms walls, Tai. You alone can't search all of that without risking yourself entirely," Qrow crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "How far did you make it this time before the Grimm nearly killed you or worse, Elder Grimm? A kilometer? Ten? A hundred? What you're doing right now is suicide."

Anger flared in Tai's eyes, veins popping over his neck before he slowly let it go.

"She would have had done the same for me," he seethed.

Qrow became more subdued, gaze shifting towards the crackling flame of the fireplace.

"I can understand what you mean, but Tai, you can't keep doing this," Qrow said, shaking his head before standing up from the recliner. "We're friends Tai, teammates for life. That's why I have to tell you. It's not just yourself you need to care for, your kids need you. How long has it been since you've stayed in this house for longer than three hours?"

Tai didn't have the heart to answer.

Qrow ran a hand though his hair, traces of frustration making him slightly irritable.

"Listen Tai, if you keep going out there to search for her, what are you going to do when you find her, and it's Yang and Ruby who go missing instead?"

Tai stiffened, nearly dropping all of the things he had just picked up. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"That _won't_ happen," he said as if trying to convince himself. "They're good kids."

Qrow merely shook his head.

"Follow me, I have something I need to show you."

When Qrow left in the direction of Yang's room, Tai was already feeling a plummeting sensation. He had known Qrow for years, and unless a situation truly called for it, he would never be actively serious.

Ignoring the way his satchel dropped on the ground once again, Tai slowly moved in the direction of Yang's room, the trepidation causing him to tremble. When he eventually reached the room and saw what was inside, his breath hitched.

"Although kids aren't very smart, they can feel the atmosphere more. Even if they don't understand completely, they can tell that something is wrong and get it into their head that they can do something about it," Qrow said somberly from the side. "This is the result, Tai."

On the bed, Qrow had lightly pulled off Yang's covers and revealed the injuries beneath, the most striking being the bruises formed in the shape of a claw.

Tai nearly screamed out, but instead, all his body did was step forward and hug Yang's body against his own; his arms rocking back and forth in the same manner he had done when Yang was just a baby.

"W-What happened?" Tai asked through a strained voice.

Prompted, Qrow began to recount the events of several hours prior, the more he spoke, the more Tai's complexion paled.

"Now I'll ask you again, Tai, if you insist on continuing with your plans, then what are you going to do if you find Summer but lose Ruby and Yang instead?"

Tai hugged Yang closer, a hand cupping Yang's head tenderly. The man didn't speak, didn't so much as say anything as shudders travelled down his body.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Tai finally asked after a moment, glancing up at Qrow.

Qrow smiled bitterly.

"If I had an answer to that, I would have told you rather then resort to a lecture. I hate lectures in the first place." Qrow crossed his arms while leaning his back against a wall. "Here's the thing Tai, its time to stop. Let me do it in your stead. I'll take up the work for the both of us, and find Summer no matter how much time passes. So just promise me that you'll take care of your daughters and my nieces. Sometimes you can't change things no matter how hard you try."

Tai remained silent, before the weight of the situation finally sunk into his head.

He broke down, the sadness and unwillingness he had been barring away through desperation and action unable to be contained any longer.

Qrow remained tactfully silent, his gaze lowered as his mouth opened and closed. There was nothing left for him say.

In the meantime, the breeze that Qrow had been feeling recently disappeared, only the chiming of a wind-bell above Ruby's room to be heard.

Qrow raised a brow, glancing out down the hall, yet not noticing anything off. His lips thinned, but for a friend that was family, he still had something he needed to do.

He went back to Tai and placed a hand on his shoulder, and did nothing else, his presence alone conveying his sentiments.

Elsewhere, in the small confines of a child's room, Ruby was pressing her ear to the door after strenuously working her way to stand above the play-pen. She could just barely make out the words being said on the other side, but unfortunately, they sounded more like unintelligible murmurs if anything else. As such, her attention shifted towards the door knob, a hand reaching out.

"And that's as far as you go, little one," Shirou spoke, materializing from the air.

As a Heroic Spirit, he had the ability to remain as a spiritual body unseen or heard to the world. Not only did it allow him to move as he pleased, but the consumption of energy he needed to maintain himself was drastically reduced. The only down side was his inability to interact with objects and carry out physical tasks.

In which case, he materialized to pick Ruby up by the leg and place her back onto her bed.

She blinked at him in confusion before suddenly gasping due to his sudden reappearance. It was only afterwards that she began to pout when he tucked her back into bed.

"Go to sleep," he said before gradually dematerializing once more with his job done.

There were things that a child shouldn't see nor hear, and there were also times when even fathers could be at their weakest. He couldn't understand the situation entirely by standing next to Qrow, but he had enough knowledge to come to his own conclusions.

As he fully faded away, Ruby instantly sat up, thinking that he was gone. His voice changed that.

"Go to sleep."

"You're still here?" Ruby looked around stiffly, yet finding nothing.

Still, knowing that she had been caught in the act, she quickly pulled the covers over her head and lay still. Five minutes later, she moved again.

"Still here," his voice replied flatly.

"…"

Another five minutes.

"Don't even try."

Ten minutes later.

"Ruby, just because you're hiding under your blanket doesn't mean that I can't see you. Go to sleep, or I won't tell you anymore stories."

"…"

* * *

In the next few days, Ruby felt that something had changed in her home. Her father no longer went out and instead started spending most of his time learning to cook and clean, and Yang was already getting better. After the experience in the woods, Yang didn't dare go anywhere near the wooden wagon.

As for herself, she had been immersed in the stories of Heroes and adventures Shirou told to her, and yet when she went to share them with Yang, it felt to her that Yang didn't believe in the heroes spoken of.

"But they're real," she argued.

Yang was wrapped up in a few bandages and was still limping a bit from her recent injuries. Currently, she was sitting on her bed while Ruby was playing by the side.

"They're just stories Ruby. It wasn't because of a Hero that we were saved at that abandoned house, but because Uncle Qrow got to us in time," Yang said shuddering, traces of guilt on her features. "I never should've taken us there."

"It wasn't Uncle Qrow, it was Shirou," Ruby argued, putting her toys down to stare at Yang.

In response, Yang rose a brow, glancing around with her gaze before retuning it to Ruby.

"I don't see this Shirou around anywhere and you said he came to our house," she reasoned.

Ruby pouted, biting down on her lips. "You just can't see him, he's in here right now. Right Shirou?"

Silence, Yang's expression disbelieving.

"Shirou?" Ruby called again.

Unfortunately, Shirou wasn't about to answer do to his own reasons. He was already at the point where he fully understood that he alone was a unique existence in the new world called Remnant. He was sure that no other Servant existed other than him, and he couldn't sense the location of any Holy Grail at all. If not for the massive upkeep Ruby was able to provide him, he may have faded away days ago.

As such, he wanted to remain fairly low-key for the time being until he could adjust to the New World and perhaps find some useful information.

Unfortunately, that meant that Ruby's calls would go unanswered.

"Well, let's just say I believe you Ruby," Yang said while yawning. It was still at the break of morning, making it natural that Yang was still tired after just getting up.

"Hero's exist, mom said so," Ruby argued back, unconvinced with Yang's words before coming up with an idea. Her eyes brightened before she laughed. "Then how about mom, Yang? We can just ask her when she gets back!"

On the mention of 'mom,' Yangs countenance withered, and in a lack of better judgement, she spoke out.

"No Ruby," Yang's lips trembled. "Mom's not coming back."

"Huh?"

It was like something shattered in Ruby's mind; the world that revolved around the woman who called her, her Little Rose breaking. She knew that it was weird that her mother hadn't returned back after almost two-months, weirder still that she hadn't been able to notice anything.

She missed her mom: She missed her cookies and hugs, and the warmth of her smile.

Moisture welled into her large eyes, and before she even knew it, she was running.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang's voice trailed behind.

Yet no words Yang could say would stop her.

She continued running, Shirou paying rapt attention as a mysterious energy surrounded her and increased her speed by several fold.

By the time she stopped running, it was to jump onto her bed and cover herself in her blankets, sniffles and sobbing noises echoing throughout. Her eyes were pressed closed, her knees pulled to her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The noise attracted the attention of Tai, but his feet froze inches away from the door of Ruby's room, hesitation on his face. He had no words he could use to comfort her because he knew that the moment he tried, it would only make things worse as if in acknowledgment that Summer was really gone. At the moment, Tai himself was still unwilling to believe it. Therefore, he didn't go and reluctantly sat in the kitchen, leaning his face on a hand while the sound of Ruby's sobs were like knives stabbing into his back.

Shirou who was in spiritual form sighed. There were some things that just couldn't remain hidden forever, but as a Servant or even as himself, he wanted to console his Master in one way or another. Therefore, he materialized inside Ruby's room, staring at the quivering ball of sheets on top of the bed.

"Everyone will experience hardships at one point," he said strongly. "It's the ability to move past them that counts. Besides, how do you know that your mom really won't come back? Your uncle Qrow and father have already been searching for her."

With his words, Ruby who was on the bed suddenly perked up. Gradually she peaked her face from out of the covers, staring at him with puffed eyes and reddened cheeks.

Of all the stories of adventure and Heroes she'd heard of, she wished nothing more than for them to be real. Because that way, a Hero could come and save her mom. Rather than peak her head out due to Shirou's encouragement, she had done so because she'd remembered just who Shirou was.

A Hero. One from the story books.

The intensity of Ruby's stare caused Shirou to frown uneasily. Something was wrong here, and he knew it.

Because on the right-hand Ruby was using to hold onto her blanket, there was the distinct glow of a red Command Seal.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	4. First Seal: Part 1

Tai didn't know what to do, the sound of his fingers rapping against the surface of his table a subconscious reflection of the anxiety surrounding him. As a father, he knew that he needed to be there for his children, but he had nothing he could say to make everything magically better for Ruby. That was something Summer was good at, and just the thought of her plagued his mind with another bout of sadness.

Time ticked away from seconds to minutes and yet he didn't so much as shift his position, the complexion of his face taking on an unhealthy pallor made worse when he noticed Yang starring at him.

She was attempting to hide at the corner of the room behind the couches, but there was no way an experienced Huntsman like himself could fail to detect her stiff movements. She was still wrapped in bandages that surrounded her chest and right arm but her vitality made it so that Tai wouldn't have to worry about her recovery. Crouched on the ground, the nervousness surrounding her was unable to be hidden from him.

Presently, he could understand why she had come to him instead of staying in her room to recuperate. The sounds of Ruby sobbing weren't loud, yet they were piercing to Tai and even more so for Yang who felt responsible for her careless comment.

Unable to sit still, her guilt had festered within her until it was unbearable. Naturally, she did the only thing a child could do.

She was seven, only two years older than Ruby, and when met with a problem she couldn't possibly solve, daddy and mommy become her only solution.

She was staring at him in distress, her teeth nibbling on her lips while her eyes seemed to be on the verge of crying.

If not for the fact that his current appearance didn't inspire much confidence, Yang may have already run into his arms and started babbling her grievances.

 _Damn it, Tai. You can't keep doing this!_

His hands clenched into fists, his eyes shutting hard before he opened them and abruptly stood up from his hunched position over the table.

"Yang," he called out, startling his daughter who tentatively approached, not knowing what to say. It made it all the more apparent to Tai of his shortcomings since Summer's disappearance and why Qrow had to straighten him out before he realized.

Father's must not show their weakness to their children in times of hardship because through Ruby and Yang's eyes, he was the last of two pillars supporting them. One was gone, suddenly vanishing, and then here he was, the final pillar steadily crumbling away, cracks forming into fissures before his daughters' eyes.

It was not the job of a daughter to console the father. It was the other way around.

Moreover, if he had stayed with his daughters rather than gone out madly searching, then would he have ever allowed Yang and Ruby to venture off on their own?

The thought itself was the final nail in the coffin. He was done. It was over.

He knew Summer better than anyone else. She loved Yang and Ruby just as much as himself, and he'd only make her regret if something happened to them. Therefore, he'd leave it to Qrow and keep his family together, such that when Summer came back, he could say to her with confidence,

 _"_ _Welcome home."_

He took a shuddering breath, taking his girl into his arms and pressing her face to the crook of his shoulder, bobbing her up and down while feeling his shirt quickly dampen as Yang clung to him tightly.

"Where's my strong little girl?" He coaxed gently. "Papa's here, h-he'll fix things."

Listening to himself, even he couldn't find much confidence in his voice, but it was more than enough for Yang. She held him tighter before blubbering out and apologizing for her mistakes, for making Ruby cry.

All the while, he simply listened silently, stroking his daughter's back in little circles until she stopped and all that left her mouth were stifled hiccups.

Meanwhile, he had not once stopped hearing out for Ruby's sobbing, quickly realizing that she'd finally grown silent. The time had come. He didn't have just one daughter to console, but two.

Gently, he carried Yang back to her room and placed her on her bed. Unfortunately, she was reluctant to let go of him and had even insisted he stay for a while, stubbornly clinging onto his arm.

"Me too," she kept persisting, leaving him no choice but to pick her up again.

He knew that if he left her in her room, there was nothing stopping Yang from getting out of her bed and following him. Summer had always praised Yang for her head-strong personality, but in this case, he caught a glimpse of what it would be like should she ever turn rebellious in her adolescence, and he didn't like it. No father would.

Regardless of his thoughts, his paternal instincts over-road everything and his features soon softened.

He cradled Yang in his arms and breathed in deeply before heading to his youngest daughter's room, once again stopping at the door.

He couldn't hear anything from the other side, but he quickly surmised that either Ruby had cried herself to sleep, or had run out of tears to shed. In either case, he would still check up on her.

He knocked on the hard-wood door, producing a distinct thumping noise that he knew Ruby would be able to hear if she was awake.

"It's me, Ruby," he spoke from behind the door, Yang keeping quiet in his arms while shifting her positioning.

No answer as expected.

At least it was easier this way.

He was going to be there for his daughters not just for his sake, but for Summers. After all, Yang and Ruby, their children, were their greatest treasures.

"Listen Ruby," he said with patience. "Your mother isn't here right now, but I promise you that your papa and Uncle Qrow will fix things."

Still no answer. He knocked again, louder such that it was impossible for Ruby to remain asleep assuming that she was. Yang even decided to chip in and help, banging her tinyy fists on the door as hard as she could with her size.

Oddly, Ruby still didn't respond to him when he called.

Fine, if she was going to act like this, then Tai still had one more trump card to play.

"Little Rose," he called out lightly. "How about coming downstairs and eating some cookies and milk? Your mother left some in the pantry before she left on her mission. I'll even let you eat all of them."

Still nothing.

By now, Tai was certain that there was something wrong. Gloomy as Ruby may have been, Summer's cookies had always been able to get a reaction from her, if only just a little when she was truly sad. Yet to not react at all, no rustling of her bed sheets or stifled exclamation, it didn't fit Ruby's personality.

He steeled himself, his hand moving away from knocking and instead reaching out for the door knob.

"Ruby?" He called out softly, pushing the door forward.

Only to be met by the sight on an empty room and an open window Ruby would never have had been able to get out of alone.

The panic that gripped his heart at that moment was indescribable.

* * *

This was a bad idea.

Rather than a bad idea, it was a horrid idea, one that he had no choice but to follow.

The three red seals previously marked over Ruby's right hand were what were known as Command Seals, absolute orders used by a Master over his or her Servant. Not only did they force compliance, but they did so thoroughly to the point where even self-harm was within its limitations. The only downsides were commands that were either too broad or unachievable by any means. In this case, Ruby's abrupt command of "Take me to mommy," was specific enough to compel him into action.

The current situation of him striding through the air with a little bundle of sadness in his arms was a direct result of her order and his curiosity. The notion of saving Ruby's mother had already surfaced in his mind from the moment he understood that she was missing, and as a result, he had glimpsed through the notes Tai had made about Summer's potential whereabouts the previous night.

His actions shouldn't have been so detrimental for his cause, but it was because of them that Ruby's command had been so effective. Take for example if he had no idea where Summer could be? Even if Ruby ordered him to take her to Summer, his body wouldn't have automatically picked Ruby up and taken her out of the window if he had no destination in mind.

Unfortunately, he did. An area somewhere outside the general safety of Patch and into a specific part of the unexplored wildlands of Remnant where Summer was said to have gone.

He had wanted to help Ruby's mother if he could, but it was something he would have had done at his own time, and certainly not having to endanger a child in the process.

With the situation as it was however, Ruby had tagged along with him for the journey; the implications of what that meant for her father who was already struggling with his wife's disappearance, not something lost on Shirou. Yet what could he possibly do?

Ruby's command was to _take_ her to her mother. It brooked no room for any other interpretation he could exploit.

The sigh that subconsciously left his mouth was one he was familiar with, the troubles of a Sword and an abysmal luck stat.

This was why he inwardly lamented being the Servant of a child as forethought was never up for consideration. Ironically, it was because she was a child that he couldn't be too hard on her.

Feeling the little bundle in his arms shiver, he put aside his concerns and instead slowed down his pace. As a Servant, his physical abilities far surpassed normal humans. One long stride could propel him forward at unimaginable speeds and the wind-chill alone could rival that of winter's bite.

Ruby's only saving grace to combat the cold had been his quick thinking to take not only her, but also the bedsheets and blankets she was wrapped in as well. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough. The zephyrs pierced through the fabric like a frigid gale, her cheeks flushing from the cold.

His pace continued to slow until he unknowingly reached the movement speed of an average Huntsman of Remnant and then stopped completely.

The sun was beginning to set overhead and he had long since passed the boundary of the Kingdom of Vale he had seen on the map of Remnant. In fact, he was south of the Kingdom, in the dense forestry forming a river outlet on the eastern mountain coast.

With the sunset, came the shadows, and Ruby's realization that she was very far away from home.

She peeked her head out from the blankets in curiosity, her tufts of red hair contrasting against the blanket's blue. Blinking her puffed and slightly red eyes, her gaze darted back and forth before fear overtook her simple mind.

Unlike the well-lit streets of the city, when the sun went down in the forest, only darkness remained. It was a hollow kind of dark accompanied by the scurrying noises of animals in the underbrush and in the foliage.

Imagination running wild, she convinced herself that the monsters from under her bed and in her closet were watching her in the shadows.

A shiver travelled down her back before she tightly closed her eyes. If she couldn't see them, then they couldn't see her. Probably?

Her insecurities were starting to show, her heartbeat audible to her ears while the urge to cry surfaced from within her.

That was when she felt it.

A tender warmth enveloping her in a protective barrier that could ward away all of the monsters.

It was a familiar feeling, one that she had only ever felt from one person in her life.

"M-Mommy?" She called out tentatively, shifting her body to realize that she was in a cradled position.

"As much of a hero as you think I am," he spoke exasperatedly, holding Ruby up with his arms. "I don't have the power to suddenly switch genders."

Ruby pursed her lips and fell silent as she stared at him, Mr. Hero.

He wasn't exactly whom she had been expecting, but he didn't think that it was possible that she would have forgotten whose command it was that started it all, right?

He shook his head, sitting with his back leaning on a tree while holding Ruby close. Regardless of what role he would play as Ruby's Servant, there was something he already understood he'd have to be.

Her Guardian.

Her Guide.

And

A Mentor.

It wasn't his obligation as a Servant that compelled him to be those things, but the responsibility and integrity involved with being who he was. A Hero as she saw him as.

"Relax little one," he said, attempting to alleviate her fears.

She stared up at him, her silver eyes unblinking, reflecting the innocence of her age.

He stared right back while tousling her hair.

"I'm a Hero aren't I?" He smiled, peering down at her. "I'll protect you and find your mother, Hero's promise."

He watched her closely, his words having some kind of effect on her. At the very least, the fear in her eyes was replaced by something else, something more thoughtful.

Slowly, she pulled her hand from out of her blanket and extended out her small pinky finger still pudgy from her baby-fat.

He smiled wryly at his master before extending his hand forward and wrapping his pinky around hers.

"Pinky Promise," Ruby said seriously, exhaustion suddenly coming over her face. "N-No take backs."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she didn't give him the opportunity, her eyelids closing before she fell on his chest and wrapped her blankets and sheets around her into a balled cocoon.

His mouth curved upwards, but her weariness was understandable.

Young as she was, she probably had an early curfew and the darkening of the sky was already signalling the start of the evening. Coupled with the fact that she had just went through a roller coaster of emotions in the past few hours, and his Master was out cold by the time she closed her eyes.

He really did seem to have a whimsical Master, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing?

He wrapped his arms around Ruby and kept her warm by thrumming his magical circuits to produce heat from over taxation. Within his arms, it wasn't long before Ruby's soft breaths indicated to him that she had fully fallen asleep.

Now then,

He looked up into the shadows of the tall trees, at the gleaming red-eyes in the dark.

There was work that needed to be done.

* * *

The exact location he remembered seeing Tai mark with a fat 'X' over the map of Remnant was not far from where he and Ruby were presently. With his speed, the only reason he hadn't reached his intended destination was naturally because of Ruby who he carried in his arms while he moved.

He couldn't go too fast or the wind chill would be too much for the child to bear, but he couldn't be too slow either and risk another situation like the previous night occurring.

Grimm, Ruby had called them before.

Out in the unexplored lands of Remnant, their numbers were hard to imagine, and the ones he had dealt with last night were probably only the tip of an iceberg.

The one's last night were relatively easy to handle, their low intelligence playing a definite factor as they charged head-first into the Traced blades he had projected into the air. All the while, Ruby slept silently within his arms, ignorant of any danger.

Yet that was exactly how he wanted her to be.

Ruby was at an impressionable and tender age, and he didn't want the feeling of constant danger to traumatize her despite it being her fault that they were out here in the first place.

Speaking of his Master, the following days of travel had given her enough time to come to terms with the situation regarding her mother. At the very least, she didn't cry when she was awake anymore, although she did sniffle when she slept.

The stimulation of the outdoors was doing wonders for Ruby, her curiosity at times taking her mind away from her mother as she glanced at the growing fauna. At those moments, he would further distract her by telling her stories of the Heroes of his world or stick a piece of freshly hunted and cooked food into her mouth. Sweet berries were her preferred treat and he was starting to understand that his Master was most likely a sweet tooth because of it. It didn't help that she'd occasionally mutter 'cookies,' before falling into a daze and drooling over his head when he carried her over his shoulders.

He put up with it. Drool was always better than tears.

Presently, the two were walking slowly within the foliage of the trees. Ruby was insistent that she could walk and that she didn't need to be carried anymore. He thought otherwise, but when he considered that if he argued with her and she got too heated up and subconsciously used another Command Seal, he became helpless.

When the thought occurred to him, he had already given up resisting and hardened himself to the fate of being bossed around at the whims of a child.

Rin would surely be laughing.

"Hey what's that?" Ruby asked pointing to a flower before running towards it.

He glanced up, but what caught his attention wasn't the flower Ruby was pointing at, but the settlement beyond it that he saw due to his powerful eyesight.

His brows furrowed in confusion. As far as he recalled, the information Tai had documented on the map said that the general location of where Summer had disappeared was uninhabited. Too many Grimm lived out in the wilds and successfully establishing a new settlement was almost unheard of. Moreover, the settlement itself was in the exact direction he and Ruby needed to go.

He frowned, contemplating the matter further, but was forced to stop when he felt a tugging on his pant leg.

Staring down, he saw Ruby pouting at him as she gripped his leg with one hand and pointed at the flower with the other.

"Ah um, yes," he coughed into his hand, patting Ruby on the head before explaining. "It's called a lavender rose, a type of rose that blooms violet in the spring and summer with a soothing scent."

He crouched down and plucked a lavender, placing it in front of Ruby's nose who sniffed curiously.

Distracted as Ruby was with the lavender rose, he picked her up without much difficulty and decided to move in the direction of the settlement. Habited or not, Ruby needed a proper bed to sleep on rather than use his chest as cushioning and his arms as a pillow. For the life of him, he couldn't understand how Ruby even considered sleeping on top of him as comfortable.

It was a matter that eluded him, but not something he concerned himself with presently. Instead, he dashed forward in a burst of speed that caught Ruby by surprise, her arms instantly wrapping around him as she pressed her face into the crook of his shoulder. Fortunately, the rose in her hands managed to survive the ordeal, but she ended up glaring at him when he stopped.

He smiled placatingly until Ruby relented, and by then, the both of them realized that they were the center of attention.

With his last burst of speed, his legs had propelled him to land at the very center of the settlement he had seen from the distance. One that he realized while striding in the air, was populated.

When he landed, he naturally kicked up a storm of dirt, dust, and gravel, the action producing a popping sound.

"A Human?" Someone said cautiously.

He looked around at the people surrounding him and Ruby. From a distance, he had not noticed anything off about them as he had approached, but now that he looked at them clearly, their features were impossible not to notice.

Animal ears?

Animal tails and features?

What were these people?

"Faunus!" Ruby answered his internal questions enthusiastically, seeing them herself for the first time.

Faunus were a race of humans on Remnant with distinct characteristics similar to that of animals that could be used to discriminate against them, leading to violence, and even a war that had happened in the past.

To a non-native inhabitant such as Shirou however, he knew next to nothing about them. Yet, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen any people like them before. Atalanta was his best example. He had heard of her legend a few times before and her cat ears were perhaps her most defining feature.

Therefore, although he was shocked for a moment, it didn't last as he regarded the faunus in front of him with confusion, unable to understand the hostility in their gazes.

He pulled Ruby in close, shielding her from the glaring eyes of the townsfolk.

"Look," he said sternly. "We didn't come her looking for trouble, but a temporary place to stay. If you don't welcome us, we can leave," he tried to reason.

Rather than listen to him, the crowd broke out into heated murmurs. Some even went to the extent of readying the weapons they had on their persons, hybrids between some kind of gun and a blade.

His turned grim. He didn't want to turn his swords against any humans over a misunderstanding, but he couldn't stand back and do nothing with Ruby in his arms.

Just when it seemed like he was just about to be attacked, a voice dispersed the crowd.

"Enough!" An old man said sternly.

The old man was hunched over a cane which he leaned on to walk. Rabbit ears fell lopsidedly from his head and his face was creased with deep wrinkles and stress lines such that it was no longer possible to see his eyes.

"You, all of you," the man motioned towards the other faunus around admonishingly. "You all should know better than to fester with such negative emotions! Enough with them!"

Under the old man's criticism, none dared to speak back.

It was the old man who had kept everyone safe outside of any of the known Kingdoms, making him the natural leader.

He stared at the old man, not knowing what was going through the elder's mind, but feeling as if he was being heavily scrutinized.

Moments later, the old man nodded.

"You are a Huntsman?" The old man inquired.

Figuratively speaking, he was a Heroic Spirit: An entity beyond the physical capabilities of any Human, but in Remnant's standards, Huntsman was probably the best way to refer to him.

As he was about to nod his head to agree with the man's words, the bundle of joy he'd been keeping pressed to his chest with his arms squirmed as she turned around to face the old man accusingly.

" _Noooo_ ," Ruby denied, an inflection in her tone as she dragged her vowels. "He's not just a Huntsman, he's a Her-"

He abruptly covered her mouth with his hands in exasperation, giving the old man a knowing look in regards to children and their antics.

"Yes, I am," he said calmly, ignoring the minor discomfort of Ruby biting down on his finger.

The old man looked at him for another good moment before finally relenting and motioning for the others around to stand down.

"There's a spare house near the edge of the settlement in the north," the old man said while turning around to return to his own home. "It will be free for your use."

The old man's words were like laws in the hearts of those that followed him, so reluctant as many in the crowd were, they put aside their prejudices and left.

Seeing this, Shirou couldn't help but direct his gaze back to the departing form of the old man and inclined his head.

"Thank you," he gave a quiet acknowledgment of his gratitude.

In the meantime, he finally pulled his hand away from Ruby's mouth, his lips twitching when he discovered it was covered in saliva.

He ignored her momentarily afterwards, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of causing trouble to someone who was only trying to look out for her. It wasn't a habit he wanted her to develop as a child after all.

Recalling the direction the old man gave, he took Ruby to the specified location without interacting with the other members of the town lest he agitate them.

The house the old man had designated for their use was rather small, made out of wood and thatch, but it had a coziness to it that was rather endearing.

Ruby for her part was overjoyed when she entered the house for when he placed her inside, he dubbed the place as 'Rose Manor," in Ruby's name. It was like a tree house to her, she running around within and eventually tiring herself out until falling asleep on the floor.

Soft snores escaped her mouth, and he really didn't know where Ruby seemed to get all of her energy from.

He knelt beside her, picked her up, and then promptly set her on the only bed in the one roomed house.

Now that she was asleep, it was time for him to start searching.

Ruby's command had been to take her to her mother, but so long as she was still a certain distance away from him, it could still count as him having taken her.

Besides, there were some things he could only do alone like taking spiritual form.

Not only could he move unhindered in this form, able to simply pass through obstacles and the like, but he was completely unnoticeable when he wanted to be. The only downside of his spiritual form was his inability to interact with the physical environment.

He was basically a ghost from the movies.

However, he would use it to his advantage.

Gathering information and surveying a broad area was far easier in spiritual form. In fact, it even allowed him to discover the reason for the hostility directed towards him and Ruby by the faunus.

Discrimination was the answer. The way the humans in Remnant had treated the local faunus had forced them to leave the known Kingdoms to found their own settlement.

He didn't know what to think when he discovered that bit of information, but it wasn't something he'd ever have an easy answer for since the problem of racism itself existed even in his own world.

He tried not to let the issue distract him from the task at hand.

He took a breath and cleared his mind.

From the information he had gleamed from Tai's own search efforts, the area Summer was said to have gone was only ten kilometers off from the settlement of faunus he and Ruby were residing at.

In his spiritual form, the trees impeding a straight-line forward to his destination were of no consequence. Instead, as he passed through them all, his expression darkened as he took notice of an exceedingly high number of Grimm converging in the area. Large ones, small ones, it didn't matter, they were all grouping up near the vicinity.

His brows creased together more than once, because even in spiritual form, there seemed to be something about him that attracted the attention of the Grimm. Fortunately, he wasn't some average soul, he was a Heroic Spirit, enabling him to subtly sneak passed them all.

Floating through the trees and underbrush, he paused abruptly as he felt a strange resonance calling out to him in his spiritual form.

"I'm not going crazy, I'm not," he heard a voice mutter nervously.

It was faint, and if it wasn't for the fact that he had stopped, he never would have heard it. Frowning, he preened his ears and listened intently.

"Okay, okay, calm down, me. It's only been like two weeks, you'll think of some explanation for what's happened eventually."

There it was again.

Lips thinning, he slowly headed in the direction where he could hear the voice.

He passed through numerous trees and rock structures and eventually found himself in a dimly lit cave of sorts. The only form of light that illuminated the place came from the entrance just shy of twenty feet away.

It was musky within the cave, bats hanging from the stalactites above, but he paid no mind to anything other than the woman he could see in front of him.

She looked like an older version of Ruby, currently fretting with her fingers pressed to her cheeks.

Her hair was longer than Ruby's bob-cut, reaching down to her shoulders and parting to the side. Around her was a white cloak that obscured the attire she was wearing beneath.

Even without verifying the image he had seen in Tai's home, he was almost certain who the woman was, Summer Rose. The only problem was her current state.

If what his senses were telling him were correct, then Summer was only a spirit like himself.

Beside Summer were the tattered remains of a white cloak and a pair of gun-blades discarded to the side.

He stood rooted while staring right at her, ignorant to the fact that she had long since noticed him and was scrutinizing him looking at her.

"Y-You can see me?" Summer suddenly said with joy.

He nodded without much thought.

"You can really see me?!"

He nodded again.

The relief that flooded Summer's face was like a dehydrated man having found an oasis in the desert. Unfortunately, what he didn't expect was for the woman to jump on him in her excitement.

"I-I can _feel_ you too," Summer said hurriedly. "I was beginning to think something was wrong with me. The animals around don't seem to notice me and I can't touch anything either. It was almost like I was a-"

"A ghost? A spirit?" He interrupted her, causing her expression to fall.

She backed away from him for a moment to examine herself in denial.

"B-But I can touch you and talk to you," she said stammering while shaking her head.

"And I'm a spirit," he informed her of the truth.

It was a revelation that stunned Summer into silence. He felt the panic building up within her, but had no words he could say to comfort her. Instead, the least he could do was try to understand what had happened to Summer in the first place.

The World of Remnant didn't seem to have anything close to magecraft that could tie down the souls of others. Therefore, he could only try to ask her for an explanation.

"How did this happen to you?" He asked after seeing Summer grudgingly compose herself.

"I-I can't remember," she admitted. "The last memories I can recall were when I met this man claiming himself to be a Wizard Marshal. He gave me a good luck charm before I left this place for another part of my mission."

He stiffened. Wizard Marshal?

A sigh nearly escaped his mouth, but anything was possible when he considered the antics of the user of the Second True Magic.

He moved passed Summer and towards the tattered remains of the cloak and weapons strewn across the ground, examining them thoroughly before finding what he was looking for.

In the torn spaces of the cloak, he saw the fluctuations of a magic seal whose properties he distinguished using a skill called Structural Analysis. It was a magic that allowed him to examine the components of objects and their functions.

When looking at the magic seal, he discerned that its use was to take a fragment of the user's soul and store it away until something drastic happened to the main body and spirit. The fact that the magic seal activated indicated that either Summer Rose had died, or something terrible had happened to her. In any case, the outcome was bleak.

At the very least, an aspect of Summer Rose still existed at the moment, and the command seal within him compelled him to save her.

"That wasn't a good luck charm the man gave you," he said slowly to Summer. "It was a soul tying magic."

Hearing his words, Summer's expression contorted.

"Magic, do you mean a Semblance?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," he said, not bothering to explain the difference. "What the Wizard Marshal's semblance did was store a part of your soul away in case something happened to the main body. The fact that you're here and the seal activated means that-"

Summer cut him off before he could finish the sentence, swallowing audibly as her complexion paled. She understood the implications, but it didn't mean that she wanted to accept it.

A second passed, followed by a minute.

Realizing that the situation wasn't going anywhere, he took the initiative.

"To tell you truth, the reason I'm here is because of Ruby. She misses you," he said, eliciting a sharp cry from Summer.

"M-My Little Rose, she's here?" Summer said in a panic. "No no no, she can't be out here in the middle of the Grimm territory. Tai would never have had allowed it," she murmured.

The guilt that flashed in his eyes indicated immediately to someone of Summer's experience _exactly_ what had happened.

"Y-You took her here?" She almost demanded, entering a type of mothering mode. At the very least, she seemed to have overcome the shock of her current state for the moment.

He shook his head and didn't answer.

Rather than explaining now, it was best for him to graft the magic seal on the cloak onto himself so that he could take Summer along with him back to where Ruby was staying. The seal only allowed Summer to wander a certain vicinity away from it which was probably why she was restricted to the cave and hadn't gone exploring too far.

Without saying anything, he promptly left the cave with the soul tying magic seal placed on his person.

Summer was hot on his heels, her experience as a Huntress showing as she flawlessly followed his movements to avoid the Grimm in the forest.

As the sun set in the horizon and the evening fell, it was only then that he returned back to Rose Manor with Summer in tow.

No words needed to be said between them as he simply gestured for Summer to enter.

She did so without hesitation.

Her feet left no sound, her breaths containing no warmth, she didn't even have to open the door to enter the small wooden house.

What awaited her within, was one of her greatest treasures.

Ruby lay on the bed, sleeping yet sobbing.

It was enough to practically tear Summer's heart out, and before she even knew it, she was by her daughter's side, arms extended to take Ruby into her embrace and comfort her yet passing right through.

The shock of it all froze her stiff.

There she was, her daughter crying right in front of her, and she unable to do anything.

She swallowed down the lump growing in her throat made worse when Ruby called out for her in her sleep.

"Mommy," Ruby muttered out, arms reaching forward and once again passing through Summer's own.

"I'm here, Little Rose," Summer said hoarsely, yet eliciting no response.

She began to tremble, her eyes shutting tightly while bowing her head low. "I'm here. Always."

Outside, Shirou closed his eyes and pretended he didn't see or hear anything, not the way Summer shuddered at the inability to feel her daughter, nor the way her composure slowly broke in front of him until she was silently sniffling even while smiling.

He had done his part and brought Ruby to her mother, yet he felt no accomplishment of any kind. Instead, rather than feel like he'd saved anyone, it was more like he'd inadvertently caused more pain. Bittersweet was the best way to put it, and it didn't sit well with him, yet no matter how much he wished to do more, there was nothing else he could do.

His lips thinned before he shut his eyes to think.

From the number of Grimm he noticed in the surroundings of the settlement and the unease of the townsfolk, it was clear that they were weary of an attack. The fact that the old man in charge of the settlement even let him stay with Ruby despite the animosity of the faunus spoke volumes of their need of strong individuals.

The question now was when the Grimm would attack? The uncertainty of which was impossible to determine.

Moreover, even though he'd reunited the mother and daughter pair, another difficult task awaited him. He stared at the two in the corner.

 _One in body and the other in soul._

His hands clenched into fists.

How was he going to convince Ruby to willingly return home?

A home where only her mother was missing.

He stared up at the clouds, thoughts straying in the moonlight of a cracked moon.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: Holy man**


	5. First Seal: Part 2

" _You're holding her wrong_."

Shirou's brows furrowed inwardly, but he prevented it from showing on his face.

" _Can't you see you have to be gentler?_ "

The little bundle in Shirou's arms squirmed in his grip, but for the sake of placating the nagging spirit behind him, he had no choice but to ease up a bit and slacken his hold. Expectedly, Ruby jumped out of his arms at the first opportunity and began running around giggling as if everything was just some kind of game.

Worse, no matter what he did, he just didn't get a break.

" _Ah-no! Don't let her run around like that. It's dangerous_."

" _Where's your play-pen? With the way you're handling things, an accident is bound to happen_."

In the scant few seconds he had to take a breather, he was immediately bombarded with complaints yet again. This time, it took a greater deal of self-control to prevent any outbursts from coming out of his mouth. When he was certain that Ruby was preoccupied, he sharply turned his head to his left and directly faced the overly doting mother constantly over his shoulders.

"Listen, Summer," he said discreetly. "It was you who insisted that I get Ruby to bathe herself, and somehow I feel that it's your fault that she thinks this is all a game."

His expression was filled with exasperation, the most Summer could have had done was show some guilt or a little empathy, but all Summer did was blink her eyes while tilting her head.

Since the events of the previous night, Summer had reluctantly come to terms with the situation after being unable to interact with Ruby. Her natural exuberance had dimmed at that point and coupled with the realization that she may already be dead, she somehow managed to take it well enough.

Even if Summer couldn't interact with Ruby, Summer was contented with the sole fact that she'd be able to stay around and watch Ruby grow up, that was, until, she noticed a single peculiarity.

Ruby, well, she could _see_ him, _interact_ with him despite calling himself a spirit like Summer.

And that's when the nagging began.

Hell-hath no fury greater than a mother's nag.

" _But that's how it's always been,_ " Summer explained in response to his previous statement. She was sitting cross-legged while floating in the air just behind him, the hood of her cloak over her head. " _It's a form of early childhood training common in most Huntsman families for a little bit of fun._ "

Shirou nodded, understanding the prospects of early combat development when considering the number of Grimm that existed within Remnant. However, that didn't mean it made the current situation any less of a headache. It was even worse when Summer explained to him what a Semblance was and the particular type Ruby possessed.

Semblances in the World of Remnant were the manifestations of one's innate and personal power unique to each individual.

When Summer first explained this concept to him, he stood stunned for a moment in disbelief. After all, it sounded like each person in Remnant had what was akin to a partial reflection of a Reality Marble only it was unable to fully impede on the World's Laws.

It was hard for him to wrap his head around the matter, but it wasn't as if it was something he had to be overly concerned about presently. What mattered at the moment, was that Ruby possessed a speed-type Semblance that allowed her to move so fast that it seemed like she was teleporting, granted it wasn't too difficult to keep up with her as a Servant. However, keeping her still was perhaps the worst part.

Holding her too tightly was a big no-no from the mother behind him, and holding her too lightly would enable Ruby to escape again.

Shirou's current dilemma was a direct result of the situation and it was with a sinking dread that he pictured what the future had in store for him.

The sounds of clattering furniture and giggling echoed throughout Rose Manor before he decided that enough was enough.

Taking one last look at Summer who stared back at him unblinkingly, he dashed forward towards where he predicted Ruby's next location would be.

He stretched out a hand, and low and behold, he snagged the little tyke by the leg, dangling her upside down in the air and preventing her from using her semblance due to a lack of leverage.

"NO, I won't surrender!" Ruby bobbed up and down, trying to reach out for Shirou's clasped hand to release herself. However, she didn't possess the means to haul herself up against gravity and reach for her bound ankle. Therefore, she just continued to dangle with a pout.

Shirou waited one second, then two, and like he expected, Summer wasn't going to keep quiet.

"Do you not know any propriety?" Summer lectured, coming over to give him an ear-full. "Who holds a child like that?!"

Considering that Ruby could use her Semblance to kick off with her feet to get away again, Shirou knew that securing an ankle was the most efficient method to conclude the entire matter. Now if only Summer could get passed her maternal instinct, there would have been no more problems whatsoever.

Ignoring Summer, he brought Ruby to the bathtub within Rose Manor and directly splashed her into the bubble surface. The warm water immediately soaked Ruby's clothes but he'd been able to take off the majority of her garments before he dunked her in.

"You've been caught, now stay and take a proper bath," he lectured as Ruby's head surfaced from the bubbly foam of soap, her silver eyes blinking at him.

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, he simply moved to the bathroom door and closed it behind him, ending all discussion.

As Shirou progressed towards the living room area of Rose Manor, it was difficult for him to ignore the piercing stare constantly trained on his person.

At first, he had thought that Summer was still angry at him for ignoring her warnings, but apparently it was because of something different.

" _It's not fair_ ," she directly complained to him by appearing in front of his face, her lips pursed. " _If we're both spirits, how come Ruby can see and talk with you but not with me?_ "

Shirou sighed, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose before he sat down on a recliner.

"I've already explained this before," he said calmly. "Even if we're both spirits, we're not entirely in the same category. The reason I can interact with the world is because I'm a Heroic Spirit."

Summer's lips curved downwards.

" _B-But there has to be a way_ ," she insisted, a passion in her eyes.

He scratched at the back of his head.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?"

She stared at him as if he already had an answer. The hope she placed on him caused him to consider the options available to him, but as of the moment, he really did have nothing he could use to help her.

Regardless of all the swords and weapons he had seen in his life and stored in his Unlimited Armory, none of them truly had the ability to grant new life to a spirit. As such, he had to think outside the box which was admittedly not part of his expertise.

"Alright fine," he eventually conceded. "I'll see what I can do to help, but no guarantees. I've never delved into anything like this before."

Even with the uncertainty of his agreement, the way Summer's expression broke into a smile was enough to convey to him just how important that little bit of hope he had given to her meant to her.

The simple possibility of interacting with her family her greatest desire in her spiritual form.

Summer's hope pressured Shirou all the more to come up with a viable solution, and yet he didn't have the necessary time available. He had to set priorities and the first thing he had to do was convince Ruby to return home.

In a technical sense, he had already completed the order Ruby had issued to him with a Command Spell so he was no longer compelled to recklessly bring her wherever he went. What that meant was that he could always keep Ruby safe, but at the same time, it was going to be difficult to dissuade Ruby into searching for her mother any longer. The fact that Summer was existing as only a remnant portion of her original soul was telling enough of Summer's circumstances.

If something had happened to Summer's original body, then he could still perhaps save her. However, what if Summer had already died? The Command Spell binding him could not force him to complete an order that couldn't be completed let alone the trauma Ruby would experience if she saw her mother's dead body.

Therefore, difficult as it was to just compel Ruby to give up at the moment, it was still the best choice given the circumstances.

Yet children were always stubborn.

The first time he had brought the matter up previously, he only got a single word response.

 _NO._

His mouth had twitched at that time, but it was the self-reproach on Summer's face that forced him to drop the matter then and there. Clearly, she was feeling both love and guilt, and Ruby's insistence to keep searching for her was only making the feelings worse for Summer.

Summer was blaming herself for Ruby's actions and Shirou knew it.

That's why he had to be careful in how he handled things.

Caught up in his musings, it was only when a knock resounded at the front door of Rose Manor that he composed himself. He shifted his attention away from Summer and towards the door where the knocking was coming from before standing up and taking action.

By the time he opened the front door, it was to see the appearance of the Old Man he and Ruby had met earlier in the crowd of Faunus.

The old man was wearing a pair of simple faded overalls with a straw hat hung by a string to his neck. The cane the old man was present with before was firmly held in the old man's hands and his rabbit ears appeared more lopsided than they had been before. It was possibly a result of high-stress, but given the environment, Shirou couldn't fault the old man.

"Hello," Shirou greeted cordially. "Come in. I still haven't thanked you for the accommodations you've given me and Ruby."

The old man nodded his head while smiling wearily. "Given the fact that we're all out here in the middle of Grimm territory, I would have been no different from the people I despise if I turned you and the brat away."

Walking in, the old man glanced around within the house before moving towards the direction of the dining table and taking a seat.

Summer glanced at Shirou, but he only shrugged his shoulders before following the old man suit.

Shirou sat across from the old man and waited.

Expectedly, the old man began talking first.

"My name is Raymond Hail," the old man introduced. "I am a Faunus."

Raymond stared at Shirou, looking for a certain reaction yet not seeing what he was expecting. Shirou didn't know what Raymond was looking for, but something about Shirou's expression caused Raymond's features to soften.

"Pleasure to meet you," Shirou said. "Is there anything you wanted to discuss with me to personally come all the way here?"

Raymond pushed his back into his seat and leisurely placed his walking cane over his lap.

"Truth be told, I had my reservations regarding you and the girl, but for the sake of the bigger picture I've decided to put it all aside," Raymond stared at Shirou without blinking. "As you've probably seen, the state of this settlement isn't good with all the Grimm in this forest."

Shirou rose a brow.

"That's an understatement," Shirou said, leaning his body forward. "I've taken the time to explore the area, and I can tell you right now, that I discovered an entire army of them east of here."

Shirou's information caused Raymond's complexion to pale before Raymond lowered his head in thought.

"I'll make sure to send fortifications to the east wall, but before then, the matter I have to discuss with you takes precedence." Raymond clenched his fists, his wrinkled skin containing the greyish pallor of age. "While you stay within the settlement, I'd like for you to aid in its defence when necessary and to help train a newer generation of defenders. With how limited this settlement is on Huntsman and Huntresses, it's difficult to move them around as Human resources."

Raymond fell silent while waiting for Shirou's reply.

Shirou himself was considering the matter.

As it currently was, he and Ruby were taking up accommodations and resources within the settlement without having given anything in return. Of course, Ruby couldn't do much given her age, but he was different. He had called himself a Huntsman, and therefore, should contribute for the hospitality he and Ruby had received. Besides, he understood that Ruby wouldn't want to leave any time soon and would need accommodations.

Something told Shirou that if he tried to make Ruby sleep in the woods without a bed, then he wouldn't hear the end of it from Summer.

That being the case, there was only one option left to him.

"I accept your suggestion," he agreed.

* * *

By the afternoon of the next day, Shirou stood outside of Rose Manor with Ruby nervously hiding behind his legs. In front of them was a group of kids all around Ruby's age which caused his expression to fall.

When he had first spoken to Raymond about the details of the task given to him, he had only been told that he needed to train the 'younger generation.' What he had been expecting was a group of teenagers or young adults, but what he got instead were children.

Raymond however couldn't be blamed for the situation. With the intel Shirou had given Raymond about the build-up of Grimm in the eastern forest, Raymond had no choice but to utilize the younger teenagers and young adults as further man-power to fortify the walls. That being the case, the only candidates Raymond could send to be trained were the younger children.

"Come on Little Rose, no need to be shy," Summer's voice echoed into Shirou's ears from where she was attempting to pat Ruby head despite the fact that she couldn't. "Go and make some friends!"

Unable to hear Summer's encouragement, all Ruby did was hug onto Shirou's pant leg tighter with her pudgy hands.

"It's unbefitting of a Master of a Hero to cower at the face of strangers," Shirou bent down at the waist and coaxed Ruby to stand on her own. He could see that she was shy, but he believed that she'd eventually grow out of it. "Come on Ruby, do you think they could hurt you with me around?"

"- _That line doesn't suit you_ ," Summer said dejectedly, a hint of jealousy in her tone as not a single one of her actions or words got through to her daughter.

Shirou ignored Summer's gloomy countenance and continued to give Ruby his support by rubbing her back till she eventually let go of his pant leg to face the children Raymond had sent to be trained.

There were five of them presently. Two guys and three girls of which the boys appeared to be twins bearing similar tiger-like features, striped cat ears and faint whiskers. The girls each had different individual characteristics. One of them wore a black gothic-styled attire with frills at the hem of her dress and a furred tail at her back. Another one wore a plain white dress and had a pair of dove-like wings.

The last girl was the most different. Her attire was made from faded rags and she was expressionless, her dog ears perpetually drooped.

All five children stood murmuring to each other a short distance away and staying to themselves. It was probably because of this fact that Ruby felt isolated and shy, not knowing if she should approach or not.

Shirou knew he couldn't allow this to continue and decided that it was best to at least start with introductions.

"My name is Shirou, and I've been tasked with Raymond to begin training you," he introduced himself while stepping forward.

The five children stopped murmuring to each other and surprisingly ordered themselves into a uniform line.

"I'm Jake Diaz, six years old, aura awakened!" One of the two boys spoke up. His hair was a bright shade of blue resembling the colour of the ocean.

"I'm Jack Diaz, six years old, aura awakened!" The second boy with silver coloured hair followed up soon after. Despite the difference in their hair colours, it was clear that the two were brothers.

The girls introduced themselves next.

The one wearing gothic-style attire was named Elena Read. She had black hair tied up into a bun and the baby fat coating her face had mostly gone away already. Her personality seemed to be more easygoing then the rest as after she introduced herself, she just stood their waiting for instructions.

The one in a plain dress was called Emily Lockheart. Unlike the other girls, she didn't seem to have much confidence in herself and was constantly shying away from her peers' gazes, her long blond-coloured bangs shadowing her face.

The last girl gave a simple and curt reply. "Anna. Aura awakened," she said without a change in her expression. She said nothing else and hardly seemed to care about what others thought about her, evident by how practically she dressed. She covered the parts that needed to be covered and that was all.

In the midst of the introductions, Shirou was having a difficult time with what the children meant when they said 'Aura.' Fortunately, Summer was there to explain.

Aura was the manifestation of one's soul, the literal translation of which nearly causing Shirou's eyes to widen. The fact that Summer explained that aura itself was what powered a Semblance only further solidified the previous conjecture in his mind.

 _Every person in Remnant was literally walking around with a pseudo Reality Marble_.

The thought itself astounded him more so with Aura's various uses. It could defend one's body, enhance one's strength, it was basically the magical equivalent to Od.

Caught up in his musing, Shirou missed it when Ruby nervously stepped forward in front of him in an attempt to introduce herself. Summer though, as Ruby's mother always had a portion of her attention on her Little Rose and didn't miss out on Ruby's actions.

 _"Come on Little Rose, you can do it_ ," Summer clasped her hands together in encouragement for her daughter.

"I-I'm Ruby Rose, age f-five," Ruby stuttered out while twiddling her fingers.

The girls didn't really react. Only Emily seemed to hesitate as she glanced up, but pressured by the other two girls, she said nothing.

Jack and Jake however were more open and immediately moved forward.

"That's a year younger than us," Jack said, patting Ruby's shoulder. "That means you're the youngest and weakest, but that's okay. I'm really strong!"

Jake nodded his head after hearing Jacks words before speaking. "But I'm the strongest."

Ruby shook her head at Jake's statement.

"Wrong! Shirou's a Hero so he's the strongest!" Ruby spoke out.

Ruby's words were met with silence before Jake and Jack eventually conceded when they noticed Shirou looking over.

Shirou himself was currently devising what he should do to start the training. Children at their younger ages were both the most impressionable and malleable. Depending on what method he decided to train them in now, it could drastically affect their futures. As he had no how either o Aura or Semblance worked, the real trainer of the children in front of him became Summer Rose.

" _Have them practice their aura techniques. The more they use it at their age, the more their reserves will grow for the future,"_ Summer advised.

Shirou accepted Summer's words and using Summer as his voice began to explain how to go about training Auras to Jake and the others who listened quietly. Thereafter, Jake and the others all broke off into their own areas to concentrate, leaving only Ruby behind.

Ruby looked up at Shirou with stars in her eyes, excited beyond belief with the prospects of starting her first steps to become a Huntress. As much as Shirou was willing to teach Ruby, Summer was adamant that Ruby was still too young and at least had to wait until she was six like the other children.

Unable to properly teach Ruby about Aura and Semblance, he was left with no other choice than to simply condition Ruby's body first by having her undergo an extensive number of light exercises.

He made her run up and down the front yard of Rose Manor until she tired herself out to test the limits of her stamina. However, what he wasn't expecting was for her to be so overly excited that she burnt herself out and fell asleep as soon as he said she could rest.

Summer stared at Ruby dotingly as Shirou finished up the general introductions and first training plans with Jake and the others.

By this point in the day, it was already late afternoon.

Nothing else eventful happened on that day.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the following day and Shirou was standing on the patio along with Summer who hovered near him.

" _Well, what's the plan?_ " Summer questioned. " _Its already been a couple days and I don't want Ruby to stay here for too long with the number of Grimm we saw in the forest_."

Shirou leaned onto a wooden railing and surveyed the view in front of him, not answering Summer's question right away. Ruby was currently on another training drill he had assigned her while Jake and the other children he was training were practicing in the yard. With how the day was playing out, it seemed like it was going to be another day wasted.

He turned his attention back to Summer after a minute passed.

"Do you think it would work if I just took Ruby back in her sleep?" He asked Summer wryly.

Summer shook her head. "My Little Rose's stubborn, and if what you said about those Command Seals are true, she'll likely end up using another when she throws a tantrum."

His brow twitched. "Which means we still have nothing," he concluded.

If only there was some way he could prove to Ruby that Summer was already with her, then everything could be solved. In fact, there wouldn't even be a need for an explanation if Ruby could have just seen Summer.

With the situation as it was however, there really wasn't anything he could do but wait until something changes.

And that change was going to happen quicker than Shirou was expecting.

An alarm blared throughout the settlement, the clanging of bells resounding along with hurried shouts.

As soon as Jake and the others heard the bells, their expressions fell.

"It's a gathering call," Jack said. "We have to get to the shelters."

Jake and the other children left the premises of Rose Manor immediately, leaving Ruby baffled as to why they had all left. She wanted to follow, but before she could, Shirou scooped her up into his arms.

Shirou didn't take Ruby into Rose Manor or whatever shelter Jake and the others were talking about, instead, he kept his Master on his person, where it was the safest. Summer wanted to complain, but he was adamant in his decision.

What Summer couldn't understand was the capabilities of a Heroic Spirit and what his title entailed.

 _A Hero of Humanity._

 _A Legendary Soul of Renown._

The closer Ruby or anyone was to him, the safer they would be.

Alarms continuing to blare as he heard the sounds of fighting occurring at the eastern walls of the settlement. It was exactly like he had imagined. With the sheer number of Grimm that had gathered in that forest, it was only going to be a matter of time before they found the settlement and attacked.

The fact that it was happening now meant that it should have been the end for the settlement. Their walls were made of hard-oak which lacked the structural integrity of a metal frame. Worse, they severely lacked enough combatants.

Raymond and the other Faunus were doomed, the only variable being himself.

" _Wait, where are you going?_ " Summer asked him as he trudged onward.

"I made an agreement and I will honour it," he said without pause, ignoring the way Ruby was staring at him weirdly for talking to himself. "It's the obligations of a Hero, and I can't just leave these people to die."

He continued walking, not knowing that he had just said the exact line Summer had read from a previous story titled 'The Sword of Remnant,' by a mysterious author who trademarked the book with the logo of a butterfly.

Summer remained stunned for a moment before realizing something crucial in her mind. Shirou was taking Ruby with her.

" _Hey wait!_ " Summer called out as she chased after.

By this point, Shirou had already traversed forward with a speed worthy of a Heroic Spirit.

He arrived by the eastern wall in seconds. Shouts and screams were echoing everywhere and he could spot at least twelve figures shooting what appeared to be bullets from customized gun-blades. All twelve individuals were shooting rapidly from atop the walls but from the despair he could see in their eyes, the number of Grimm approaching were too much for them to handle.

Slowly, he walked up the walls from a side passage and moved up to the highest point he could find along the perimeter. From where he was standing, it was possible to see the waves of Grimm moving forward like a tide of roaches.

Ruby who was normally rather exuberant shuddered in his arms before burying her face into his chest in fear.

With the situation as chaotic as it was, no one took notice of Shirou despite his person being perched on the tallest point of the eastern wall. The only individual who did was Summer, and that was because Shirou's current image was too striking.

 _He is the Sword of Remnant. A man of Fire and Steel._

 _An ancient Hero of Humanity._

The opening lines in the book Summer had once read came to the fore-front of her mind.

 _His gaze is true, his ideals unbendable._

Shirou placed Ruby down by his feet before opening his mouth and speaking.

 _His words are the actualization of power._

" **Trace, On**."

There was a thrum that resounded in Summer's ears before she was forced to shield her eyes as an energy never before seen in Remnant pulsated outwards in a flash of towering blue. The gazes of the defenders of the settlement were instantly drawn over, and yet none could speak.

 _His means were beyond common understanding._

 _His weapons, Armaments of Humanity itself._

A black bow formed in Shirou's left hand, and a twisted sword in the other exuding a pressure that bore down on all who saw it. The crystallization of legend.

The weapon of a Hero.

" _Caladbolg!_ "

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	6. First Seal: Part 3

_Ash born from fire._

 _Steel born of earth._

 _A sundering blade of reckoning._

 _An ephemeral light of hope._

 _Humanities final weapon._

 _-_ The Sword of Remnant, by a travelling Wizard.

* * *

Summer blinked her eyes.

She hadn't seen what exactly Shirou had just fired clearly, but she instinctively understood that it was nothing the likes of which she or anyone on Remnant had ever seen before.

 _A core twisted in madness._

 _Distortions in space_ , _violent zephyrs swirling in a conical vortex._

A veritable shockwave of heat and sound assailed Summer, bathing her in a dim orange hue that continued to spread out across the horizon. Tufts of her hair blew upwards fiercely, exposing the entirety of her forehead lined with several beads of perspiration.

Yet even still, Summer couldn't pry her gaze away from the spiraling blue light that tore across the air with deafening shockwaves that reverberated within her.

 _The bane of the Child of Light._

 _The Steel of Ulster._

 _A Sword of the Rainbow._

It struck down faster than the eye could ever see, and then all grew silent, breaths hitched in wonder; a fiery mushroom cloud of gravel, smoke, and fire, shooting towards the heavens like a hand of judgment.

Retribution.

Anger.

Animosity.

Summer could imagine them all; feel them all even.

To all watching, it was as if the pent-up emotions and frustration held within them materialized into a physical form given power, given proper comeuppance.

 _T-That had to be Dust._ There was no other way Summer could explain it as she remained rooted. But more than that, it was difficult for her to believe it to be anything else.

Many legends and myths existed within Remnant's history, some more authentic than others and Summer had once read them all out of curiosity. The story of the Four Maidens, the origins of Dust and Aura, and an anthology of past Heroes and their numerous exploits for example were the most prominent myths in her mind. However, other than the folktale concerning the Four Maidens, there was no evidence of the other legends existing.

Most certainly not the 'Sword of Remnant,' an old and tattered tome she had found and read when tasked to investigate a mysterious ruin.

It spoke of a selfless Hero.

Clad in red, and on wings of steel that stretched beyond the skies.

A saviour of Humanity none in Remnant's history had ever seen.

Regardless of the authenticity of the tome, Summer was growing anxious due to a simple reason.

She couldn't remember the ending.

Did it end in tragedy? Or was there a light to be found in the darkness? The answer eluded her.

Summer pursed her lips together, and before she could even consider anything, she was already willing herself to float towards Shirou, her expression somber.

Shirou for his part was too busy surveying the damage ahead of him to take note of the peculiarity of Summer's expression. Ruby was clinging tightly onto his pant leg, her small hands clawing at the loose fabric with a tight grip. Her forehead pressed on the back of Shirou's thigh; she was absently peeking out from the side in a daze. Traces of awe and childish worship were present on her face in a way that wasn't much different when compared to her mother's.

The waves of Grimm encroaching forward like a tide of roaches had suddenly disappeared in a matter of seconds, revealing a hellscape of cratered earth, upturned gravel, and fissure-like cracks that toppled nearby trees and flora.

Ruby, Summer, and the other Faunus were dumbfounded.

Even the Grimm hit by Shirou's attack were in a state of confusion and disorientation.

Only Shirou remained unaffected by the damage he had wrought. When all was said and done, the strength of his attack hadn't been at full capacity, as he didn't want to overtax the energy Ruby was supplying him.

He had to choose something that wasn't so hard on Ruby's reserves until he could get a complete grasp of just how much of Ruby's energy he could safely use at his disposal. This was the limitation of a Master and Servant, as regardless of how powerful a Heroic Spirit was, it wouldn't matter if sufficient energy wasn't properly maintained. Caladbolg in comparison to the other Noble Phantasms Shirou possessed was relatively less taxing due to his familiarity with the construct.

In the end though, Shirou was being too cautious. Looking at Ruby, her reserves had hardly dipped despite Caladbolg's deployment, allowing Shirou to ease his worries about overtaxing his Master.

In which case, there was no more time to be considering anything else. Although he had disrupted the Grimm charging towards the settlement with his first attack, rather than retreating, they were already in the midst of regrouping.

In a matter of seconds, the chaos Shirou had created on the Grimm's numbers ceased to be visible.

Positioning his bow ahead of him held in his left arm, Shirou opened his right palm in a grabbing gesture that Summer was watching intently. In fact, she had long since hovered to remain just shy of a foot from Shirou's back.

Summer could feel it. A build up of an energy different from Aura or Dust converging on Shirou's open hand.

A concept of myth and folklore.

Magic.

"Trace, On," Shirou's voice thrummed with an unfathomable magnetism, particles of light gathering around him like blue grains of sand.

A hilt formed, followed by a twisted blade before Summer's very eyes.

It was the same weapon she'd just seen Shirou use earlier.

A Crystalized Legend.

Caladbolg, the Sword and Noble Phantasm of the Hero, Fergus mac Roich.

Summer's mouth had long since hung open.

"Y-You," _That shouldn't be possible!_ Summer couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

From what she'd just seen, Shirou had created Calabolg out of thin air. Moreover, it didn't seem to take Shirou much effort at all, which led Summer to a staggering thought.

 _Just how many could Shirou make?_

Summer's hands balled into fists in her agitation. She already knew that before the era of Dust, the Humans that had fought against the Grimm were on a much higher level of strength than the modern-day Huntsman of Remnant. However, assuming that Shirou was a Heroic Spirit of a deceased Hero of renown then wasn't the difference in capabilities between past Huntsman and present Huntsman just a little too drastic!

Staring at Shirou, Summer, a top-class Huntress felt for the first time what it felt like to be inadequate.

Shirou noticed the way Summer's expression darkened gloomily from the corner of his eyes, but for the life of him he couldn't possibly understand why. No, it was more accurate to say he didn't want to as didn't want to gamble on his luck.

Lip nearly twitching at the heavy clouds forming over Summer's head, Shirou thinned his lips and decided to ignore his fellow spirit while nocking Caldbolg to his bow. His fingers were dexterous, pulling in line with the taut string as his arm pulled to a straight ninety.

Aiming, he was just about to fire when something odd occurred.

His brows furrowed together.

The Grimm had stopped moving and were gradually retreating. Did they somehow notice the threat of his attacks?

Shirou considered the thought, but was quick to shake his head.

He glanced towards Summer in confusion. She had explained to him before that Grimm weren't very intelligent and were known to exhibit signs of fear. In which case, regardless of the danger that they may face, they should've continued advancing.

Something was wrong, and Shirou could tell that Summer already knew the answer.

"An Elder Grimm," Summer said gravely after composing herself. "There isn't really an Elder Grimm classification but it doesn't really matter. All that does is the fact that Elder Grimm are intelligent."

Summer brought a hand to her mouth and bit down on her thumb while she pondered. All Grim in general started out as mindless killing machines, but over time, they learn and become enemies much more difficult to handle.

As Summer contemplated to herself, the attacking Grimm quickly dispersed back into the cover of the foliage.

Seeing that it was safe for the time being, Shirou relaxed before dispersing the bow and sword in his hands. He frowned in the process as he noticed wisp-like trails of energy converging on him from the bodies of the rapidly decomposing Grimm.

He stretched a hand out in caution, but no matter what he did, the energy was like a taint that refused to scatter.

Summer didn't take notice of Shirou's predicament as the wisps of energy were subtle and came in small quantities that reached Shirou one at a time.

There forming at the center of Shirou's palm was a small black spot, the pallor of his skin paling as writhing tendrils of shadow attempted to spread outwards. An acute pain welled up from within him as he realized that the energy was trying to alter him to be something he was not, feint and garbled whispers speaking into his ears.

 _I'll give you power. Your heart's desire._

 _Fall. FALL. F **ALL.** _

Shirou tightly clenched his palm, flooding it with a massive surge of magical energy. When he opened his palm next, the black spot was gone.

From the direction of the forest, Shirou could feel a gaze shortly train itself on him, piercing and loathsome.

His eyes narrowed before his head turned sharply, but by then, the feeling was already gone.

His lips thinned before he turned his attention back onto his palm and the fading bodies of the Grimm.

The more Grimm he killed, the more taint would attempt to affect him. Grimm were said to be Soulless creatures, but in the end, what were they really?

Hiding his concerns away, Shirou subtly took a piece of the shroud on his shoulders and tied it around his hand as a precaution. It was a protective and Holy cloth known as the Shroud of Martin. The garments of a Saint of the Church. Whatever energy was trying to affect him, the Shroud of Martin should be able to keep it sealed for the time being.

For now, it was best to assess the situation.

"Do the Elder Grimm have the ability to command other Grimm?" Shirou asked Summer sternly. The sudden retreat of the Grimm seemed too intentional to be coincidence.

Summer didn't deny Shirou's words. She was still floating in the air, her knees tucked to her chest as she continued to think.

"I don't know," was Summer's answer before she steadily shook her head. "But regardless, if the Grimm are able to display any kind of coordination, the difficulty of defending this settlement will increase exponentially."

 _Of course, nothing would ever be easy,_ Shirou inwardly lamented.

Sighing, Shirou directed his attention back to Ruby now that the danger had passed. She was still clinging onto his pant leg where he had placed her initially, but the way she was looking at him had undergone a change. If before she was calling him a Hero only because he said that he was a Hero, now she was thoroughly convinced of his status.

Shirou could only imagine what thoughts were running across Ruby's mind after what she'd just seen, but he didn't have time to think about them.

Summer was already on his case.

The nag was back.

"You shouldn't have brought her to a battlefield," Summer was quick to reprimand with a hand over her chest in relief. "What would you have done if the Grimm got anywhere near her?"

"Hello? What were you thinking!?" Summer circled around Shirou annoyingly, waving her hand in front of his face.

As much as Shirou wanted to reply to Summer, it was best to just let her vent. Meanwhile, he crouched down and picked Ruby up into his arms; the little girl was practically beaming as she babbled out praises for him.

"Shirou's really a Hero," Ruby said nodding. "How did you do that sword thing? It was like fwoosh, then blue light, then babooom!"

Ruby gestured with her arms, Summer slowly coming to a crawl in the air as she cooed at Ruby.

Good. For once his Master was being useful.

Shirou tolerated the way Ruby was thrashing energetically in his arms, a wry smile over his face as Ruby distracted Summer.

Words couldn't describe the relief Shirou was feeling. After all, despite his patience, there was a limit to what he could tolerate in a day, and Summer could be relentless. Let's just say that Spirits don't need sleep to get a point across.

Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose as he eased off the tension from his body.

He thought he was safe, that he was off the veritable hook.

It was a mistake.

"You're amazing!" Ruby complimented with her face set in contemplation. It was the warning sign Shirou should have paid attention to but ended up neglecting.

Ruby was a child, and the only things that could possibly cause her to scrunch up her face in serious thought were the most important of matters in her small mind.

"Maybe you're even cooler than mommy!" The words burst out of Ruby's mouth before Shirou could even process them, and by then, it was to Shirou's dread that Summer froze instantly.

Summer's lip was twitching, her expression one of heated denial.

"NO, No he's not!" Summer's face twisted as if someone had stabbed her. "C-mon Little Rose, Mommy's always the best!"

Summer tried to appeal to Ruby but Summer was forgetting that no matter what she did presently, Ruby couldn't see, touch, nor hear her.

By the time Summer was forced to accept the situation, Shirou could see a visible purple aura of malice surrounding her. "She doesn't need mommy anymore, of course she doesn't. She already has _Mr. Hero,_ " Summer muttered lowly, basically spitting out the words while chuckling darkly.

Shirou coughed into his hands, trying to draw Summer's attention away from herself and back towards Ruby.

Ruby was yawning now that her excitement had died down, her eyes drooping. By the position of the setting sun overhead, it was clearly long since passed Ruby's nap time.

Maternal instinct kicking in, Summer composed herself.

"Ruby needs rest," Summer said softly, trying to reach a hand forward before stopping herself and pulling her hand back. She smiled in self derision. What kind of a mother was she if all she could do was rely on others?

Summer was inwardly feeling downcast, but she did her best not to show it.

"Ruby needs to rest," Summer repeated, this time gesturing towards Shirou to bring Ruby away.

Shirou shook his head. "Unfortunately, Summer, we still have other things to deal with."

Shirou turned towards the increasing number of Faunus gathering to gawk at him at the Eastern Wall and hugged Ruby gently to his chest while she gradually drifted to sleep. As a Servant, he would do his duties for his Master, but at the same time, as a Hero, he already knew what he had to do.

Shirou kept silent as the settlement elder Raymond Hail approached him, already knowing what Raymond would say.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Shirou's fingers rapped against the surface of a hardwood table.

He was taking the time to think despite knowing the answer he had already come to from the moment Raymond got on his knees and pleaded for his people's behalf.

Raymond had only asked of him one thing, a single request.

A plea for help.

For the sake of all the Faunus depending on Raymond, the man had invited Shirou to talk alone with him for the sole purpose of laying down his integrity and pride to beg a stranger he hardly knew for aid.

To say that Shirou was unaffected was a lie. He was the man who gave his life for the sake of saving others and in exchange, the actions and services he had provided for those in need elevated him to the state of a Nameless Heroic Spirit, his life's work recognized by the world.

However, his current situation wasn't one where he could decide his actions so easily. He was the Servant of a child Master, a child he had the duty of taking care of. Acting recklessly as he once had in life wasn't something he could do lightly anymore as Ruby's wellbeing outside of Patch was quite literally dependant on him.

Hearing Ruby snore on the bed a small way behind him, Shirou had to envy the ignorance of toddlers.

Shirou continued to tap his fingers softly against a table, producing a rhythmic knocking sound that echoed in the room. His expression was hard to read, but for someone of similar profession to Shirou, it wasn't hard for Summer to understand.

"You want to help them, don't you?" Summer said. She was floating across from Shirou in cross-legged position, her hands held on her ankles. She was staring at Shirou knowingly, a somberness in her tone.

Shirou looked up, ceasing the tapping of his fingers.

"Are my thoughts that easy to understand?" He asked wryly, his mouth curving upwards.

Summer shook her head, the silver of her eyes reflecting the pale light of the moon from an open window.

"Truthfully no," Summer admitted frankly, flashing her teeth in a grin. "But it's what I would have done. Didn't you know? My dream was to be a Hero, an Ally of Justice."

Shirou stirred at Summer's words and he took the time to look at her to see if she was serious. Perhaps because Summer was expecting Shirou to laugh, her face was already turned to the side, tinges of red on the upper portions of her cheeks.

"Go ahead and mock me," Summer pouted. "It's a childish dream I already know."

Shirou let out a small laugh, the tension clouding his mind over what he should do gradually fading. In the meantime, he failed to notice the abrupt change in Summer's disposition, evidently experiencing a mood swing.

"You know I was joking right? You're not supposed to laugh at a pure maiden's resolve!" Summer admonished sullenly. "I'll haunt you, I swear I will! So stop already!"

Shirou raised a brow. A spirit following him around everywhere constantly nagging him and causing him headaches. "Aren't you already haunting me?"

Summer's brow twitched. "I don't know if I can touch you are not, then again I haven't tried, but if I can, weapon or not, I'm going to fight it out with you right now! Continue with your snark, I. Dare. You."

Shirou raised his hands up in surrender while Summer hmphed in annoyance, her arms crossing beneath her chest.

"Well?" Summer inquired after a moment. "Have you decided on a course of action?"

Shirou nodded. "I'm going to help," he said resolutely.

There were many things Shirou could do now that he'd set a goal for himself. With the energy Ruby was able to supply him, it wouldn't be too difficult for him to create several stored weapons in his inner armory and utilize them for the settlement's long-term protection.

It was one of the methods Shirou had been able to think of as it was impossible for him to remain in the settlement forever. Raymond and the other Faunus needed a means to become self-sufficient in their defences and he would provide them that means.

After the settlement was secure and the issue of future protection solved, Raymond would only have to pass down the traced weapons from generation to generation. Moreover, Shirou was already training a group of Faunus children and therefore everything should be able to work out somehow.

The more Shirou thought on the matter, the more certain he became.

Different from the principles of his original world which possessed the Will of Alaya and Gaia that chipped away at the integrity of Shirou's Traced projection, the will of Alaya and Gaia didn't exist in Remnant. As such, any weapon Shirou created would note fade away unless he willed it to.

Shirou's expression began to brighten as the minutes passed by and his future plans solidified.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Summer said with a grin.

"Thank you," was all Shirou said in response. He wasn't a fool unable to see that Summer had in her own way, helped him alleviate some of the burdens weighing down on his mind.

Summer rubbed her nose with a hand while feeling slightly accomplished. Even if she couldn't touch or interact with the world, at the very least, she wasn't useless.

With the matter regarding Raymond and the settlement complete, there was only one problem left to deal with. The hardest one.

Shirou knew it, and Summer did too.

Almost simultaneously, the two directed their attention towards Ruby's sleeping form.

Ruby was securely tucked in under the covers, the blankets pressed just beneath her chin while her hair lay in a tangled mess pressed against her pillow. She was snoring softly, tired from the day's events.

Summer's expression softened as she stared at her daughter while Shirou's expression became helpless.

Their current reality was as follows.

Shirou under the beck and call of a child, and restrained by Command Seals.

Summer, the only one who could possibly change the situation unable to communicate.

"Any ideas?" Shirou asked Summer hopefully.

Summer stared at Shirou. "You could always try pleading? Guilt her into going back by getting on the ground and crying?"

Shirou stared at Summer blankly. "Where did you possibly come up with that?"

Summer twiddled with her fingers. "My other daughter, Yang? She got fed up one time when she couldn't catch Ruby in a game of tag and resorted to underhanded means to draw Ruby close."

Shirou didn't deign Summer with a response. He wasn't a child, and crying over a problem wasn't exactly a long-term solution. He needed another way.

Shirou brought a hand under his chin and began to pace back and forth. Summer herself simply remained floating where she was, unable to come up with anything useful.

Minutes passed, and then an hour.

It was then that Shirou froze in the midst of his pacing. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from his chin and inspected the portion of the Shroud of Martin which he had wrapped around his palm.

The taint from the Grimm that had been trying to affect his Soul earlier in the day gave him an idea. Besides, only a mother could thoroughly convince their child of anything.

"Summer," Shirou called out. "I'm going to need your help concerning Ruby."

Summer blinked at Shirou in confusion. She didn't think that Shirou could come up with a method for the situation so quickly let alone ask for her assistance. "But with the way I am now, how can I possibly help you with anything aside from talking to you?" She asked.

"About that," Shirou hesitated before inwardly examining one of the anchoring principles that made him different from Summer: His Spirit Origin, the target of attack the taint from the Grimm were attempting to affect. "I may have an idea that could work things out."

Shirou began to elaborate.

Summer tilted her head unable to understand the terms Shirou was using, but Shirou hardly noticed.

"Place your hand on my chest, and I'll do the rest," Shirou said decisively.

Shirou stared hard at Summer as her hand made contact with his chest.

"Remember, you won't have much time, and I'm not certain what long-lasting effects this will have on me. The quicker you finish, the better, understand?" Shirou was apprehensive.

Tampering with one's Spirit Origin was never a good idea for a Heroic Spirit as it effected one's manifestation which was why Shirou had never considered it before. However, at this point, what other choice did he have?

At the very least, all he could hope for was that he wasn't making a mistake, but knowing his track record, he wasn't hopeful.

"Ehhh?" Were the final words Shirou heard Summer say as he finished tinkering with his spirit origin.

 _Oh, for Fucks sake._

* * *

Ruby was awoken by a blinding flash of light that illuminated the simple room of Rose Manor.

Her brows furrowed before she sat up.

"Mommy I don't want to wake up yet," she murmured lowly in complaint. Unfortunately, no matter how much she tried to go back to sleep, the light in the room refused to go out. In fact, it was becoming stronger such that Ruby could no longer ignore it her half-asleep state.

Ruby rubbed the sleep from her eyes lethargically, unaware of the world around her due to her grogginess.

By the time the light settled and Ruby blinked her eyes, the room was once again dark. The only source of light came from the moon's rays pouring in from the open window.

"Shirou?" She called out uncertainly.

By now, the sleepiness that was clouding Ruby's mind had vanished to be replaced by anxiety. She was only five years old and feared being alone in a place she wasn't completely familiar with. Coupled with the fact that Shirou wasn't at the table she remembered Shirou sitting at, she was beginning to grow worried.

Pulling on her bedsheets, she hid beneath them for a sense of security, her face peaking out from a small opening. It was only then that Ruby took the time to scan around the room, and when she did, she stiffened, her expression breaking.

Materialized directly in front of Ruby was Summer.

And Ruby could _see_ Summer.

Summer stared at her body, unaware of what Shirou had just done.

"Shirou, where did you go?" Summer called out, scanning around the room and ignoring Ruby out of habit. As a spirit, she had grown numb to the fact that Ruby couldn't interact with her.

Summer shook her head to rid herself of such depressing facts and continued to call out for answers. "Shirou, what exactly did you do?"

Summer began moving around the room in confusion before searching the entirety of Rose Manor, not knowing that she was being tailed desperately by a duckling wrapped in thick blankets.

By the time Summer noticed that something was off with the situation, it was too late. Something was clinging onto her and refusing to let go.

Summer stood petrified, unable to believe the sensation she could feel on her leg. Sensation? Since when could she even feel anything other than herself?

Slowly, Summer began to look down, a face that looked moments away from breaking into tears appearing in her sight as pudgy arms locked themselves tightly around her left leg.

It was a face Summer recognized all too well, dripping with snot and cheeks puffed red from sniffling.

Seeing Summer directly staring at her, Ruby couldn't take it anymore.

"M-MMOOOMMMY!" She began to cry, her tears streaming down her cheeks as she pressed her face onto Summer's leg.

For her part, Summer was stunned, her body trembling.

 _S-Shirou did he, did he possibly-?!_

Summer reached forward, her hand making contact with Ruby's face and _touching._ A shudder travelled down Summer's back even as her eyes moistened. She immediately pulled Ruby into a hug and cradled her gently, rocking her back and forth in her arms.

"M-My Little Rose mommy missed you," Summer's face broke into a fond smile, her lips trembling from the lump in her throat.

Ruby didn't seem to hear Summer at all, too busy bawling into the crook of Summer's shoulder.

"W-Where did you go?" Ruby asked in the midst of her crying.

Summer's head lowered.

"I-I got lost Little Rose," Summer half-lied, one of her hands gently rubbing circles over Ruby's back. "I tried going forward, backwards, but it didn't matter. All that was around me was the darkness of a cave. But I was rescued."

Hearing Summer's words, Ruby perked up for a moment as she thought of a certain individual.

"Mr. Hero?" Ruby stared up at Summer.

"Yes, Ruby," Summer answered with a laugh. "Mr. Hero found me like he promised."

Summer nodded her head lightly, enjoying the feel of her daughter in her arms.

She didn't know how long the moment would last or if she could experience it again, but it was enough for Summer. For the first time since Shirou had rescued her from the cave in the forest, she truly felt saved.

 _I don't know if you're there or if you can hear me, but,_

Summer cradled Ruby's head with a hand and planted a soft kiss on Ruby's forehead.

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **Sorry for later update. I was intending to get it out earlier in the day, but my scheduled 4hr lab I had to do took longer than expected to complete. Therefore, I decided to just finish this off later in the night.**

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to my newest patrons: Fugu, Adrian, Rick, Kevin, and Shangles!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	7. First Seal: Part 4

Summer wanted Ruby to go to sleep after noticing the time of night, but Ruby wouldn't listen. Even when her head was bobbing up and down and her eyes half-lidded, Ruby refused to let go of Summer's pant leg.

After Summer had let go of Ruby after a warm hug, Summer was currently walking Ruby back to her room.

"Y-Yang and Daddy said you were gone, B-But I believed in Mr. Hero," Ruby stuttered, large eyes blinking. Her feet were almost catching on the blanket she had draped around herself and it was making Summer worried that she may trip and fall.

"Mommy's very happy Little Rose, but she's also very mad," Summer stopped moving and knelt down to pick up the parts of Ruby's blanket that were dragging against the floor. Thereafter, she stared long and hard at Ruby who began to fidget.

Ruby could recognize the expression on Summer's face, it was the same kind Summer always made whenever Ruby tried to sneak another six cookies from the cookie jar at home.

"Do you know why Mommy's mad?" Summer placed her hands over Ruby's shoulders, using her finger to turn Ruby's face towards her when Ruby kept glancing away.

"No," Ruby answered in a small voice, her pupils darting.

"Ruby Rose, look at me when I'm talking to you," a smile crept up Summer's lips, but she did her best to maintain her sternness.

Ruby froze before nodding her head obediently.

"Good, that's my Little Rose," Summer ruffled Ruby's hair before hardening her resolve. "Do you know why mommy's mad?" She asked again.

Ruby stayed silent, twiddling her fingers and body fidgeting.

Watching her youngest daughter, Summer could only sigh before lightly bopping her on the head. "What did I tell you about leaving home without me or your dad?"

"That I have to ask first," Ruby lowered her gaze in guilt. "B-But Mr. Hero took me," she tried to defend.

Summer had no response to give other than a shake of her head. There was no way she could explain to her child that the remaining two red marks on her hands were something Shirou called Command Seals. It didn't matter if Shirou took Ruby or not if Shirou didn't have a choice in the matter.

Wordlessly, Summer took Ruby into her arms and hugged her. Even without saying it, she could understand that Ruby must have missed her dearly to risk a heavy scolding.

It warmed Summer's heart, but at the same time, it was like a knife was twisting itself in her chest. After all, she knew better than anyone, that she wouldn't be able to stay with her daughter for much longer.

Right hand pressing Ruby's head to the groove of her shoulder, Summer's eyes dimmed when she stared at the translucency of her other hand. The fingertips were already starting to fade in little mots of white light.

She fell into a daze, and it was only when Ruby tried to push away from her that Summer nearly panicked, her breath hitching as her muscles tensed.

Immediately, she put more strength into her right arm and prevented Ruby from turning around. Summer didn't know what Ruby would do if she noticed what was happening.

There would not be any words of comfort Summer could give if Ruby noticed her disappearing bit by bit.

Summer pursed her lips and carried Ruby directly back to her room, a tremble in her shoulders.

"Mommy?" Ruby called out to her, the grip she had over Ruby was getting tighter.

"It's alright Little Rose, don't worry about mommy," Summer comforted, placing Ruby down on the bed while subtly hiding her left hand. "Stay there for a bit okay?"

Perhaps Ruby realized that there was something wrong, so she wanted to refuse, but the stern glare pointed her way cowed her into submission. She anxiously bit down on her lips as she watched Summer move away from her and towards the desk in the room.

Once there Summer pulled out a piece of paper and an ink pen before laying them flat over the table's surface.

Holding the pen in her right hand, Summer's heart began to race as she peered down at her left hand. Most of it was already gone while portions of her body too were beginning to fade. Fortunately, she was still wearing her cloak, otherwise Ruby would have long since noticed.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Summer took the pen in her right hand and began contemplating. Her index finger had already disappeared and the rest of her hand was quickly following.

She was running out of time.

If her thumb were to vanish then she would no longer even be able to hold the pen.

Mind racing, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat and began writing.

Her lips were quivering. She was the most unwilling to see herself disappear. Not only did she want more time with Ruby, but she dearly wished to see Tai and Yang as well. Ruby didn't have to say it, but Summer could already imagine just how hard Tai and Yang must be taking her absence.

What she really wanted to do was pen down page after page of letters to comfort them, but all she could do was try to convey her meanings through the briefest of words in hopes that Tai would understand.

 _Maidens._

 _Ozpin._

 _Mission._

She scribbled the words down hurriedly while her thoughts spun around in her head.

She was unwilling.

The regrets within her piling up within her chest and suffocating her.

She swallowed as a stray thought entered her mind.

A light of hope. From what Shirou had said, she was only a spirit, but didn't that mean her body was somewhere else?

 _Trapped._

She penned the word down before she even realized it, yet quickly fell into trepidation. Even she did not know the extent of what had happened to her on her mission.

If Tai or Qrow were to see such a message, would they recklessly move out on their own?

The pen she had in her hand hovered over the word, yet she couldn't find the will to cross it out. Her actual body was her only sliver of hope to one day return to her family's side not as a spirit, but as she once was. A Mother.

She couldn't bare to do it.

The pen moved away and began writing once more.

By now, she was barely able to write by using her thumb and ring finger, her index and middle finger entirely gone.

She had to hurry, she reminded herself.

S-Something only she would know.

There was no way Tai or Qrow would believe in random words and messages without proof. Hurriedly jotting down the first things that came to mind, her writing was starting to become nearly illegible. In the end though, she managed to pull through.

She sighed in relief.

Staring at the obscure letter she had written, she wasn't certain of what changes it would bring, but at the very least, there was something of merit to it.

 _'I'm still here.'_

It was a message.

A hope not only for herself, but for Tai, Qrow, and Yang.

Folding the letter up into halves, she suddenly stilled and stared back down at the letter.

With her right-hand moments away from completely fading, she hesitated before penning down one final sequence of messages.

She herself wasn't certain, but without a real physical body, she would never know. It was something else to look into. A tale of folklore that Summer was steadily realizing had more merit to it than what she had once assumed.

- _Legends._

 _-Myths._

 _-Sword of Remnant._

She nodded her head as the image of a red-mantled individual entered her mind. His back straight, like the steel of a blade, and his eyes a deep bronze reflecting the flames of an eternal forge.

It was done.

Everything that she needed to settle was complete.

Moving away from the desk, she hid her faded hands away from Ruby's searching gaze and subtly placed the letter in front of Ruby. "Take this Little Rose and give it to daddy, okay?"

Ruby blinked, before slowly agreeing. However, even if she was still small and didn't understand the larger implications of the real world, her instincts as a child were spot on.

"Y-You're leaving again," she stuttered out accusingly, pointing a finger out in her unwillingness. The tears forming in Ruby's eyes were enough to cause Summer's own to moisten, but she forced the feeling down.

 _Stern,_

 _Stern Summer._

 _For your daughter._

She forced out a wry smile. "Yes, Little Rose, I'm going on another mission. This time for a _really_ long time. Promise me you'll behave and listen to Mr. Hero?"

Ruby didn't nod her head or do anything. She just stared, nearly causing Summer to flinch because somehow, in a deeper part of herself, she knew that Ruby could see through her façade. Even as Summer spoke, she herself could hear the misery in her tone, laced within the words she struggled to let out calmly.

Silence.

A minute, then two.

Summer suddenly stood up to leave, turning her back on Ruby. After all, Summer was becoming conscious of the fact that her entire body was finally beginning to fade and wished to hide the fact.

"M-Mommy no!" Ruby tried to grab Summer's cloak, but was shocked when her hands passed directly through. In her hysteria, her mind hardly even registered the phenomenon.

"RUBY ROSE," Summer strongly voiced out, freezing Ruby on her spot atop the bed. "Promise me."

"B-But,"

"PROMISE ME."

"Y-Yes." Ruby closed her mouth tightly, her cheeks puffed and red.

 _Keep strong Little Rose._

Summer's shoulder's sagged.

"T-That's my girl," her voice quivered before she spoke one last sentence. "It's time for you to go home. Daddy and Yang are waiting."

In the next moment, Summer quickly stepped out of the room, preventing Ruby from arguing any further.

"Mommy!" Ruby called, jumping out of her bed and chasing. However, from the moment she entered the hall directly outside of her room, the only thing that entered her sight were floating particles of dust: Balls of light that resembled stardust.

Summer Rose was gone.

Ruby forced her tears back. She wouldn't cry. She was a big girl now. Besides, her mommy was an official Huntress, she'll come back surely.

Pursing her lips, Ruby reluctantly headed back onto her bed where she took the letter her mother had passed to her and clutched onto it tightly as a source of comfort. Soon, the sound of her soft snoring was the only noise in the room, yet Ruby wasn't exactly alone.

Summer released her breath and stared at her hands which passed directly through her daughter.

Everything was back to how it once was.

She a spirit that could not touch nor interact with the physical world.

She laughed bitterly, but at the same time, she was grateful.

Staring at a certain corner of the room, Summer watched as Shirou took form.

He looked exceedingly exhausted, his complexion pale.

"I am never doing that again," Shirou murmured.

Allowing Summer to tamper with his spirit origin had caused no small amount of trouble. To begin with, he had no idea what Summer was doing while using his Spirit Origin, and secondly, in his state of temporary stasis, he had seen something too disturbing for him to imagine.

The Spirit Origins of men and women were different per Heroic Spirit, but the fact that he'd allowed Summer to access it, caused a problem with the script. For an instant, he had seen the image of an altered female version of himself as his Spirit Origin tried to determine the dominant gender.

He shivered.

No.

He was not doing this again. He swore it.

More than just the horrifying prospect of it, it taxed him greatly as he didn't want to drastically alter anything vital to his origin.

Fortunately, the state was temporary, his title as the 'Nameless' Heroic Spirit rejecting Summer's complete overlapping with his Spirit Origin.

At the very least, he hoped that Summer had done her job of convincing Ruby to leave.

Speaking of Summer, she was being oddly quiet. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

She was floating in the air at this point, her legs crossed and her hands over her knees.

"No," she shook her head thoughtfully. "No, it's nothing, Mr. Hero."

 _Mr. Hero?_

Who was Summer calling Mr. Hero?

Worse, did Summer call him that to Ruby?

Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose. He was already having enough trouble as it was trying to change the way Ruby addressed him, and hearing Mr. Hero from her Mother would solidify the form of address.

He conveyed his frustration to Summer, but the woman didn't seem to notice.

She was just staring at him.

"The Sword of Remnant," she murmured to herself. Was it really possible?

She continued to stare, a fire lighting in her eyes.

Shirou's brows furrowed, feeling like he was missing something important.

Yet regardless,

Perhaps the answer wasn't something he wanted to hear?

He shrugged his shoulders, and turned his attention away, a trail of moonlight basking over his form.

* * *

 _Neither knowing victory nor defeat._

 _In pursuit of a dream beyond reach, his was a story of solitude and loss._

 _Yet still, with the same hands that could no longer hold anything, the hopes of the people were ceaselessly piled upon him._

 _Saviour._

 _Liberator._

 _He who bore the weight of his responsibilities trudged on._

 _A Hero before the dawn of Dust._

 _His was a blade of myth, his means utilizing the pinnacle of Human strength._

 _Crystalized legends._

 _Objects of faith granted power by strength of belief._

 _He was a simple man, neither demanding nor obstructing._

 _A Nameless Sword._

 _That would one day arrive and bring an end to the cursed darkness illuminated by a shattered moon._

 _Never relenting._

 _Never ceasing._

 _For one did not need a reason to help another._

 _Praised and praised all around._

 _Yet always alone upon a desolate hill of swords._

 _Steel rusted and worn._

 _Abandoned by all._

* * *

Summer woke up the next morning with a start, well, if it was even possible for a spirit to sleep.

She didn't think too deeply on the matter and instead began frowning as she recalled the opening lines of the myth she once heard.

She stared hard at Shirou who was busy attending to Ruby's breakfast.

 _'Always alone,'_

The words popped into her head without warning. It disturbed her far more than she wanted to admit.

At this point, she was almost certain of just 'who' Shirou actually was. Regardless of what things he told her or what stories he spoke of, there was no changing the fact that Shirou's capabilities were far beyond normal.

He was definitely who she thought he was. Based on what she could remember from the myth, many things were told of his coming.

Of his insecurities and his goals.

The many hardships along the journey something he would bear alone without hesitation.

She silently floated over. "If you need help you can always call on me," she said earnestly.

"Ugh, what?" Shirou looked at her funny, but she could tell that he must simply be acting.

"Please remember that you don't have to bear everything on your own."

Shirou walked passed Summer with an expression of bewilderment. Was she suffering an adverse effect after coming in contact with his Spirit Origin?

He kept his mouth shut lest he make the situation any weirder.

"Don't you dare forget!"

Summer's voice carried behind him, but by this point, Shirou was already leaving the kitchen of Rose Manor and heading towards Ruby's room.

Opening the door, he walked in and placed breakfast in front of Ruby who woke up at his entry.

"Morning, Master," he greeted.

"Morning Mr. Hero."

He forced his brows not to twitch, but it was beyond difficult.

He quickly changed the subject.

"Are you ready to go today?" He asked.

For the past few days since he'd arrived at the village of Faunus, he'd been trying to get Ruby to agree to go back to Patch every morning with little effect. Today however was different.

Her face scrunched up and she was clearly hesitating.

Off to the side, he noticed Summer float in and he discreetly sent her his thanks. It was clear that she had talked some sense into her daughter.

"Not yet," Ruby said after a moment.

He inwardly deflated at Ruby's answer, but grew hopeful when he realized that she wasn't done speaking.

"Maybe in a few more days?" Ruby spoke, her gaze lowering as she fiddled with her hands. She didn't say it, but she was hoping that Summer would return the longer she stayed.

Shirou considered Ruby's words and approved. "Very well," he said. "We'll leave as soon as I settle some problems for this settlement."

"Can I come too?" Ruby asked as Shirou stood up to leave.

"Not this time. Besides, you still wanted to practice with the others later in the morning anyway," Shirou reasoned.

As for the Faunus children Raymond asked for him to train, the majority of what he had to teach them were already completed based on what Summer had told him. To begin with, the one who was actually teaching Ruby and the other kids was Summer whose words he simply repeated after.

Summer had told him that he wasn't allowed to increase the difficulty of training too much until the children could use the Aura within their bodies to an efficient degree. After all, children's bodies were the least developed and over straining themselves would lead to more adverse effects than good. With that in mind, the Aura practices Summer taught were already sufficient for the time they spent in the settlement. Moreover, Summer had helped him to tailor-make a suitable training plan for the individual children.

Shirou didn't even have to monitor their progress very closely anymore. He left that task to some of the elder Faunus within the settlement.

In the mean time, he had many things he had to do.

Word in the town had spread of the capabilities he displayed in the last attack by the Grimm, and many of the Faunus were looking at him differently than before. Of course, their expressions weren't the warmest, but at the very least there was no longer any potent animosity.

It was something he already understood through observation, but Remnant had never seen the true power of a Noble Phantasm.

Caladbolg was too much of a shocker for them as it didn't possess any traces of Dust or Aura around it which could explain its explosive energy.

To them, and Summer who had witnessed it first hand, it was something directly out of a story book. As such, every time he appeared in the settlement, he'd be the center of attention, the crowd around him full of murmurs.

The entire situation made him uncomfortable so he tended to avoid the crowded spaces.

Exiting Rose Manor, his lip twitched when he noticed that he had a straggler on his tail.

Summer Rose was following him.

"Isn't it better for you to stay by Ruby's side?" He questioned.

"Who says I wasn't?" Summer asked in monotone, pointing to Ruby trailing behind him. "It would seem that she'd rather go with you than be left alone with the other children. Really, I worry for her future if she ends up socially awkward."

He turned around to look at Ruby, but by the time he did, she was already attempting to climb up his pant leg.

Inwardly lamenting, he placed an arm under Ruby's legs and hoisted her up into a carry.

He didn't want to bring her along because it could get dangerous, but at the same time, he was more concerned with the suspicion that she'd try to sneak out of Rose Manor and try to find him herself. Convinced that it was too dangerous to leave her, he reluctantly took on his role as a Servant.

"You're really a handful, you know?" He spoke as he tousled Ruby's hair.

"No," she was quick to deny.

He laughed and decided to just get on his way.

Making sure that the town's people weren't nearby to notice him, he quickly left in the direction of the surrounding eastern forest.

Summer had no trouble keeping up with him as the sound of her nagging entered his ears, but by now, he'd just gotten so used to it that it hardly phased him anymore.

Travelling while tucking Ruby's head into the groove of his shoulder to shield her form the wind, he soon ended up at his target location.

It was around this current area.

His eyes scanned back and forth before he nodded his head and proceeded to perch himself atop one of the highest trees.

Staring at him, Summer didn't quite know what to make of it. On one hand, the fluidity and certainty in his movements denoted a high level of experience, yet she could not understand his purpose.

As a Huntress that had worked in the field for years, she had developed a strong sense of awareness. In the nearby vicinity, she could detect no presence of Grimm or hostiles. This was primarily the reason why she wasn't too concerned about Ruby's safety after Shirou had placed her down on the ground.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask for a while now, but what exactly are you trying to do?" She called out.

Glancing at her direction, Shirou answered plainly.

"Provoking," was his answer. "Based on the information you've told me; the Grimm do not attack the other established Kingdoms like Vale or Mistral lightly."

Summer nodded her head in agreement, before deciding to float up beside Shirou so he didn't have to raise his voice. Ruby was already becoming confused, thinking that Shirou was talking to her. "Your point?" Summer furrowed her brows.

"The question is why?" Shirou said absently while turning his attention back to the matter at hand, crouching low as he narrowed his eyes towards the distance. He seemed to be searching for something but wasn't quite finding it.

He clicked his tongue.

"If you're asking why the Grimm don't attack Kingdoms like Mistral or Vale, it's because the Grimm grow smarter with age and experience. The Elder Grimm know that attacking without preparation could only mean death," Summer elaborated.

Arching his body, Shirou pulled himself up to a higher branch and suddenly smiled.

Found it.

It was sitting right here.

In front of him were the imprints of bird-like talons. From the prints, Shirou could detect the lingering energy that the Grimm normally exuded. This time however, the potency was far more intense.

Now in spiritual form, Summer was experiencing things that she could never have had felt in her physical body. Staring at the markings left behind, she felt an ominous premonition of danger.

"T-That is?" She asked Shirou.

"The Elder Grimm from the last attack," he replied curtly. "If the reason the Grimm don't attack the other kingdoms is because the Elder Grimm have learned to fear or grow weary of those places like you said, than to save this settlement, we must give them something to mull over."

Summer suddenly stilled. "Wait, you said 'provoke,' didn't you?"

"Yup."

"You want it to attack?!" Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Unlike Vale or Mistral which had defensive fortifications to defend the citizens in times of turmoil, the current settlement had nothing of the sort.

Summer glared at Shirou in accusation.

"There's no other choice," he sighed regretfully. "Although it's possible to track the Elder Grimm down, there's no guarantee that more Grimm will not just take over its place. We have to make them learn that the settlement is a hazard zone beyond taking a risk. It's called association."

Summer huffed as she crossed her arms. "I don't like it," she admitted. It wasn't as if she couldn't understand the points Shirou had made, but the entire concept of luring Grimm to areas of population went against everything she believed in as a Huntress.

The only thing stopping her from out-right arguing was the fact that a part of her strongly believed in the legends. If the Maidens were real, then didn't that mean that all the other mythological heroes had their own points of basis?

She wanted to believe in the stories she grew up listening to.

Remnant needed its Heroes.

Pursing her lips, her glare soon shifted into neutrality as her displeasure would lead to nothing productive. "Well, even if you've decided to provoke the Elder Grimm, tough luck. I can't sense anything in the area."

Shirou turned to face Summer, before giving a knowing expression.

Summer's words were true, and for any common Huntsman in Remnant, there really would be no way. But he wasn't exactly a Huntsman to begin with.

 _'Trace, On.'_

His Magic Circuits thrummed as he extended his left-hand outwards, magic coalescing over his palm which slowly took the shape of a black sword of sharpened metal. Layer upon layer of thin obsidian steel were riveted in place by directly casting the blade along with its hilt. It was made entirely out of the metal and it possessed no cross guard.

Even just staring it could give on an uneasy feeling.

Summer herself was paying rapt attention to the entire process and understood instantly that what she was seeing was not a construct made from aura or someone's semblance. It was different.

There was an air around it that seemed to make it come alive.

If not for the fact that Shirou was clearly the one who made it, then she would never have had allowed herself to come so close. It felt like one of those times where one could just intuitively know that an item was malicious or cursed on sight.

"W-What kind of sword is that?" Summer stuttered out.

Shirou shrugged his shoulders. It would take too long for him to explain, and most of his explanation would go in one ear and out the other anyway. "You're a spirit, so this will probably give you the best idea." He extended the handle towards her. "Here, hold it."

Summer stared apprehensively at the sword offered in front of her, and then towards Shirou.

Even if they only knew each other for the better most part of a few days, the incident that occurred last night already solidified the trust she had in him.

Shakily, she reached her hand out, and grasped the hilt of the sword.

-!

 _The bards sing of a song of old._

Her eyes widened, her breath hitching as words and images played in her ears.

 _From the castle of Hrothgar, to its great hall of bountiful bread and mead._

 _Hail him, O great Hero of the Danes._

 _King of the Geats!_

She swallowed. W-What was going on?

Shirou, the forest, everything around her seemed to vanish as her soul melded with the blade in her hand from her point of contact.

 _A sword that seeks the blood._

War, death, battle, the scenes playing across her mind led up to a single conclusion.

A streak of crimson tearing across the plains, feeding from the life of its prey.

 _The Red Hound of the plains._

"Hrunting, the sword that hunts monsters," Shirou's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Weapon of the Hero of the oldest surviving epic poem."

Summer was stunned. Even if she could hear Shirou's words, her soul was focusing on another aspect, the figure of a man so covered in blood and injuries that his skin was tanned and heavily scarred.

She knew this image.

She'd _seen_ this image.

From the tales of heroes and legends recorded in Remnant's museums; most thought up to be mere fairy tales as the enemies and monsters involved were not the Grimm. She had read them regardless, even if she didn't fully believe in them- until now.

She stared at the sword in her hand. A weapon different from any she had ever seen, for it was a sword of fables.

 _T-The sword of Beowulf!_

 _T-Then the story of the Sword of Remnant, it's true!_

She thought harder and harder, trying to remember all that she could of the tale that she had read only in passing, before she abruptly staggered, unwillingness welling up from within her.

Alarm bells were ringing incessantly within her mind, but on her exterior, her expression remained exceedingly stiff, such that Shirou was able to take the sword away from her without notice. However, for reasons unknown, Summer was giving him a look of such great regret that he wondered if he'd done something wrong.

"…T-That kind of ending. I won't let it happen,"

Summer had the urge to explain herself, yet she couldn't. It was made known in the 'Sword of Remnant,' that divulging a Hero's origin would weaken them. Later in the future, she would realize that it was all a big misunderstanding on her part. After all, what was being referenced was the fact that knowing a hero's origins meant knowing their weaknesses from their stories.

As of the present instance, she had no idea.

Feeling stifled, she could only hold back her tongue and scrunch up her face.

Shirou chose to ignore what Summer was doing.

He realized that she'd been acting odd since the events of the previous night anyway. It was most likely a side effect of their temporary merging so it was best if he let Summer sort out her thoughts on her own.

He himself was the same as he was probably traumatized with how close he had come to becoming an altered female counterpart of himself.

He shuddered.

"I swear it-!"

'Uhm, right,' Shirou thought to himself as Summer proceeded to enact a self-drama. He soon shook his head, refocusing his mind.

Vision narrowing, he held Hrunting in his right arm and willed it to twist and bend using a magecraft known as Alteration which allowed him to change imbue new properties into objects. The obsidian metal that comprised the sword soon became sleek and thin, the density causing the sword to shine with a deep silver.

Looking at it, one could hardly call it a sword anymore, rather, it resembled something else.

An arrow.

Lifting his left hand up, a tall black bow manifested in his grip.

By this point, Summer was numb to the feats he was pulling off and just stayed murmuring to herself. Ruby however was different, she was staring wide-eyed and was even attempting to climb up the tree. Fortunately, she was far too short to even reach the first branch so she was left pouting overtop the thick roots.

Nocking the arrow, Shirou closed his eyes.

Hrunting was the sword that sought monsters, specifically Grendel. The components of its Legend remained as a Noble Phantasm.

When fired, it would seek it's target relentlessly. It didn't matter how many times it missed or what kind of obstruction was in its way, it would always hit until the user stopped aiming or it was destroyed.

Flooding Hrunting with magical energy, he poured just enough to serve his purpose.

To maim and not to kill.

To make it angry, to draw it out into the open.

His eyes darted across the open forest, unable to see anything, yet not caring in the slightest as he familiarized Hrunting with the residual energy the Elder Grimm had left behind.

 _It doesn't matter where you hide, this arrow has already locked onto the scent._

He straightened himself, his back arching as he drew the bow's wire to its maximum draw.

 _'O Red hound that stalks within the tall grass of the red plains, let loose.'_

"Soar, **Hrunting.** " His hand let go, the arrow fired.

The air itself seemed to distort as a veritable shockwave devastated the area. The leaves of the trees shook violently as they swayed, but due to the fact that the attack wasn't shot at full-power, the devastation was kept to a minimum.

Ruby fell onto her butt, startled while Summer's mouth slowly began to hang open.

What streaked across the sky was a blur of red so fast, that it was gone by the time Ruby blinked.

 _An arrow that flew at a speed equivalent to Mach 10._

What followed an instant later was an agonized howl so loud that the birds perching over the tree took to the air in fright.

Dismissing his bow, Shirou nodded his head.

The job was done.

Now it was time to wait.

* * *

Tension in the settlement was climbing to an all-time high. The Faunus had begun increasing the number of patrols since the eastern forest shook with the roar of an enraged beast that had spread out for miles on end. Worse, the fear festering within the settlement could no longer be contained

The Grimm were further attracted to negativity, and unfortunately, that negativity was now showing.

With the increased number of patrols, the number of active Faunus Huntsman and Huntresses was spread thin, many possessing bags beneath their eyes and looking utterly haggard.

Raymond Hail's long rabbit ears drooped in accordance to his mood.

He stared across at the children in front of him and sighed in regret. They were so young to be faced with this kind of situation.

Jake Diaz.

Jack Diaz.

Elena Read.

Emily Lockheart.

And Anna.

The children he had gotten Shirou to start training were showing stellar result. In truth, it was far more than what he had expected. The Diaz siblings for example were getting better and better at their reflexes and the fine tuning of their movement. Furthermore, the Aura capacity of all six children had seen substantial increases after the exercises Shirou had gotten the children to practice.

Raymond would have been happy if not for the impending sense of crisis suffusing the settlement with a thick cloud of unease.

Jake and the other children in front of Raymond were each clutching onto hand-written books detailing the training paths each of them would be taking for their future. The defiance in their eyes revealed their desire to give their all for their people.

It only caused the pain in Raymond's chest to amplify.

It wasn't fair.

The children didn't deserve this.

The Faunus didn't deserve this.

Already in the other Kingdoms, they were discriminated against and often left on the streets or forced into labour. Now that Raymond had led a group to escape that hell, the Faunus were now facing a different hell.

His hands balled into fists, and his wrinkled face, having grown old over the years, suddenly slackened in exhaustion.

He would not lose faith. He couldn't allow himself too.

Thinking back to the capabilities Shirou had displayed in the previous assault, Raymond understood that he was placing all his hopes on a man he hardly even knew.

It caused his already aged features to age further.

Currently, Raymond was standing at the highest building within the settlement. From its height alone, it was possible to oversee the entirety of the area. Looking towards the hastily built Eastern Wall, released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

The wall was constructed from chopped trees bound together with rope. It was entirely primitive and nothing like the formidable defences of the other Kingdoms, but there was nothing Raymond could do about it.

The Faunus simply didn't have the tools nor the means.

As such, they had to use what they could.

However, the prospects weren't pleasant. Against an Ursa-class Grimm the walls would collapse for certain.

If Nevermores showed up on top of everything, then the entire situation would be far bleaker as only the available Huntsman and Huntresses could stop them.

Falling into deep thought, Raymond suddenly stood petrified as he turned to look towards the horizon.

"Uncle Raymond?" Emily pulled on Raymond's pant leg, but Raymond would not respond.

He didn't even flinch when the other children looked his way. "U-Uncle Raymond?" They called out again in unease.

This time, the reaction was different.

"Run, go all of you!" Raymond pushed the children out the door of the building. "Meet up with your parents and evacuate immediately!"

"But Uncle Raymond, how about yo-"

"GO!" Raymond would not have it. He forced the children out and immediately ran towards the nearest bell tower.

"Ring the bells! Sound the Alarm!" He yelled hastily. "The Grimm, THEY'RE HERE!"

The chaotic sound of panic and loud reverberations of metal resounded throughout the settlement, rousing all from their business.

In the distant Rose Manor, a man raised his gaze and steadily began striding forward, a sword manifesting in his hands as he deposited a child to be kept safe by the locals. His gaze was strong, his demeanor shocking as it carried strange fluctuations of energy as the heat of the mid-day sun shone down from above.

Looking towards the Eastern Defensive line, Raymond's expression fell even as all the available Huntsman and Huntresses began to man their stations.

T-This wasn't a battle, it would be a massacre.

For as far as the eye could see, Grimm upon Grimm blotted out the land. From the skies to the ground, they were coming in great numbers; a particular Grimm within the crowd releasing such an ancient blood-thirst that it was palpable in the air. The Grimm itself was missing an arm, as if the appendage had been mauled off by a wild dog.

Raymond shivered just looking at it, before he nearly dropped to his knees when he considered everything.

There were simply too many.

There was no way they could all be fended off even with the power Shirou had displayed earlier.

Already Raymond could see it the people's eyes.

Their despondence and resentment at what life had given them. Worse of all, was the hollowness in their eyes.

There was no fight left, only regrets.

The negative emotions stemming from the settlement caused the approaching Grimm to charge even faster.

In the middle of the settlement, Raymond watched listlessly as his fellow Faunus began to panic in full. People were running despite knowing that there was nowhere to run to. So, what if they made it out of the settlement? There was nothing but Grimm infested forest all around. The only means of escape relied on the Huntsmen and Huntresses, the father and mothers of Jake and the others who Raymond had already ordered to begin fleeing.

Moments later, it was to his sorrow, that he realized that they did not heed his orders.

Along with their fathers and mothers, Jake and the other children stood facing the oncoming tide of Grimm in a show of their defiance.

Yet why could they not see it?

Death was all that would remain.

Raymond slumped, his knees giving out on him as the expression on his face blanched.

Near him, a pair of Faunus were yelling at each other.

He turned his head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" One Faunus asked the other Faunus who was holding onto a Scroll. "Is this even the time for that? We have to find a way to live you bastard!"

Scrolls were utility devices that both gauged a Huntsman's Aura and allowed for long-distance contact. It also served as a device which could stream video.

"I'm filming," the other Faunus spoke in anguish. "If we're going die anyway, then I just want whoever finds this place to see this video and tell my family at home that I died already and not to worry."

The topic of the two Faunus's conversation was too morbid and disheartening for Raymond to bear. He stared up and cursed at the sky; at the sheer uselessness of all his and everyone's efforts ultimately being worth nothing.

There was no longer any hope.

Raymond bowed his head, yet it was then that he felt it.

Light.

Gradually, he lifted his head up, and could not utter a single word.

"L-Look, it's him!"

Shouts began echoing within the settlement, a man walking down the center and drawing the attention of all who laid witness. The sword in the man's hand was ornate, crafted with an otherworldly beauty that could simply not be replicated by human hands.

Moving directly towards the Eastern Walls, the man easily jumped over them, moving alone to combat the attackers.

It was Shirou.

After waiting for the better most part of two days, the time had finally arrived.

Strength converged to his arms and into the sword in his hands.

 _A fighter of the righteous._

 _A defender of a forgotten Kingdom._

He stood strong, eyes narrowing at the Grimm's approach, specifically the leader of the group.

He needed to give a warning.

One that would not be easily forgotten.

He raised the sword up high, the rays of the sun above focusing upon him as he stood in direct contrast to the army of Grimm before him.

Hope found in despair.

Runic lines formed beneath him, shaping into sigils comprising a revolving magic circle, his form at the center.

The light of the Sun's heat bore down on the world.

A light beyond the dark.

Illuminating the horizon.

He leaned forward, one foot in front of the other as the revolving sigils beneath his feat expanded, forming the image of the stars.

No one in the settlement had ever seen anything like it before. They stared at the ground in wonder, the particular Faunus Raymond had seen, recording everything on his Scroll. The sigils gradually grew brighter and brighter.

To cleanse away all impurity.

The event everyone was witnessing was something never before seen.

It wasn't Dust.

It wasn't Aura, nor Semblance.

It was something more that thrummed with an impact greater than any other.

" **Sacred Sword** ," Weapons of Legend. " **RELEASE**."

Shirou's words echoed with the reverberation of thunder.

To give life to myth. To give power to Legend!

Light blinded the area, neither overbearing, nor harming to one's eyes. Instead, what was felt was warmth.

Just as the Sun extinguishes all into ashes, it too was the giver of life.

A spherical ball rose into the air, from the Sacred Sword's blade, it's intensity immeasurable.

A Sword that was the Sun itself.

Shirou stood alone at the front, his figure unbending, his gaze unflinching.

To protect those who could not protect themselves.

To shine light over the darkness of the land.

His was the name of a Nameless Hero.

A man not of common flesh or blood, but of steel.

A steel though brittle and worn, would not hesitate to be drawn.

A Sword.

O Holy Sword.

He tossed the sword up, it's base overlapping with the glowing sphere above before landing back in his hands. A name resounding with a weight unimaginable.

" **EXCALIBUR GALATINE**!"

The sword was swung, light dying the world in a fiery orange.

Summer released a breath she didn't know that she had been holding, she wasn't the only one.

Ruby stared in captivation while the Faunus of the Settlement focused on the billowing Red Mantle before them as the world burned.

Red, the colour of blood.

The colour of hardship and struggles, yet that was what the new settlement was.

A crimson beginning brought about by the onset of flames.

A new Kingdom flying the colour of their labours, Vermillion, home of a myth and a fable captured entirely in film.

Utterly undeniable.

A Huntsman different from any other.

The Hero of Vermillion sought after by all.

The Huntsman of Red.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope I didn't bore anyone.**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **-Parcasious.**


	8. First Seal: Arc 1 End

Vale. Vacuo. Atlas. Mistral. The Kingdoms of Remnant.

Boyd Flynn was not sure how the Kingdoms established themselves and prospered under the constant attack of the Grimm, but he felt that it was long, hard, bloody, and packed with Dust. Lots of Dust, the stuff that was said to have singlehandedly revolutionized mankind's advancement towards a relatively decent standard of living. Then again, not constantly dying was already a plus in Boyd's book.

He fumbled with the lighter he had unceremoniously stuffed into the furthest reaches of his old Vacuo-styled duffel bag and deftly pulled the old silver case out with a flick of his finger. The polished edges and metallic sheen invoked hidden sentiments of bitterness and guilt that quickly faded when he realized that those dark times in his life were over.

He sighed, wallowing in his past regrets before closing his eyes tightly, a hand placed over his temples. If at any point he could have gone back and started things over, then many things would have had gone differently. By the time he realized, comprehended, the extent of his influence, it was already too late. He was out of options now, injured, and out of commission.

Sometimes he had to wonder if Grimm were truly the only monsters in the world. At the very least, they were simple.

He opened his eyes, the action accompanied by the habitual flicking of his thumb which flipped open the silver lid of his lighter. Moments later, he grimaced when he saw that the match fuse was broken.

Great, just something else that he'd need to repair.

His eyes scanned over the quaint office around him, cluttered tableware, scattered papers, and a pile of dirty laundry he only considered washing after the odour began settling. It was a dream office if he had any say in the matter, but in the words of his niece, Cerise Flynn, it was a pigsty, not that she could understand the novelty of it anyway.

The girl was far too concerned with his well being that it became awkward to kick her out because she was an annoyance. Fortunately, she wasn't around today to encourage him to work seriously.

Boyd worked as a journalist on the surface, and he didn't wish to involve those close to him in his affairs. As such, he came off as a slouch and lazy hard-ass in his niece's eyes, the kind of man who couldn't do anything on his own. Then again, she was busy training to become a Huntress, so when he compared her work ethic to his, his could only appear abysmal.

It didn't matter.

He kicked up his feet to rest over his desk and rested his back into his leather office chair.

This was the kind of life retirement spoke of, and besides, he was done being a Hero. Those times of constant fighting in the shadows, the betrayals, and false expectations, all of it was over.

At times he even wondered if the words justice and ideals even meant anything anymore aside from political tools.

In the end, no one fights on righteousness alone. Every action comes with a cost and a gain, he'd learned that fact the hard way which was why he became all the more stunned when he saw something unimaginable.

Boyd's office was located near the central station of Vale's bustling main street which was both crowded and lively as a result of Vale hosting the thirty-second biannual Vytal Festival, an international competition between the Kingdoms. It was part of many government sanctioned events to maintain the happiness of the populace as a measure to prevent negative emotions that attract the Grimm.

Naturally, all Kingdoms were invested in the event with specially made Scrolls streaming the battles and highlights of participants on large screens throughout Vale.

One such screen was directly facing the window of Boyd's office, and initially, he had just been watching absently but a sudden intermission changed everything.

The broadcasting system of Vale and the other Kingdoms was outdated and set to be replaced by the end of the year with an updated version developed in Atlas. Until then, the older system which had many issues in its utility would continue to be used. A frequent problem experienced was the random live-streaming of Scrolls whose authentication codes were too similar to the frequency being officially broadcasted.

Mix-ups occur periodically and result in the wrong content being displayed. Often, it would show young Huntsmen and Huntresses fooling around before their exams and other miscellaneous activities by accident. Naturally, most of them were promptly taken off air until the trouble was settled, but this time was different.

There were no children fooling around.

There were no cities or streets to be seen either.

Only the desolation and despair found within a cloudless horizon. The stars a back drop to the remnants of a broken moon hanging amidst the faint glow of the twilight. A nameless sky in the middle of nowhere.

The video opened with an impending disaster.

Grimm. Hordes of them. Biting gnashing, growling, the sheer number was uncountable. Many in the audience didn't know what they were seeing at first, but by the time that they understood, comprehended the magnitude of the Grimm before them, many felt unable to breathe.

The sight was so shocking, that the liveliness of the thirty-second Vytal Festival suddenly extinguished like a blown candle. Even the technical officers who were in charge of correcting the broadcasting system's mistakes were left at a loss.

Ursa, their four pawed limbs left craters in the earth. The ground itself, mottled with holes as the sharpness of their claws pierced through the bedrock like metal to a grinder. The noise was sickening, the clatter of the bone-like spikes and masks that they wore evoking a feeling of restlessness. They lumbered on all fours; muscular bodies stronger than cast-iron propelling them forward one stride at a time. They led the Grimm from the center as sleeker, more agile Grimm, led the vanguard.

The White-Armoured Scourge.

Beowolves, perhaps one of the most abundant variants of Grimm. Bone plates protruded from their arms, backs, and knees, curved and jagged, the sharpness could puncture through solid metal with little difficulty. Their faces, long and narrowed resembled the visage of wolves, ferocious, brutal, and merciless. Any and all caught within the jaws of the beast would have the flesh torn from the sinew of their bones. Double-jointed hind legs allowed for prolonged bursts of speed, leaving dirt and grime in their wake, their strength relying on their dexterity and versatility unlike the behemoths that loomed behind them.

Ginormous building-sized monstrosities lumbered in the back line with pelts of sleek black composed of thick layers of skin. The ground sunk at their approach, layers of dust hovering in the wind and upturned by the trembling of the earth. Ivory tusks cleared through trees, bramble, and boulders like snapping twigs. Their bellows were deep and guttural, and under the weight of their momentum, reverberations scattered all throughout.

They were mammoths, those who towered even amongst the Grimm and migrate in herds, Goliaths.

In the skies, flocks of condors flew, their wings unfurled, flying on pinioned feathers of black. A pitch black, like a smeared canvas of Vanta, the darkness of an abyss. Crimson coloured eyes, two on each side of a slender visage, narrowed into ominous slits festering with ill intent.

The Condors, the Ravens, blotted out the sky, their caws heard for miles on end.

Nevermore, the Grimm of ill omens, harbingers of ruin and death; walls were insubstantial in their path, and yet it wasn't them that drew the attention of all spectating. It was the one commanding the entire army.

Left arm missing and expression twisted with hate and fury, there was a light in the Grimm's countenance that denoted higher intelligence.

An Elder Grimm.

The sheer scale of the amassed Grimm was enough to threaten the walls of any of Remnant's existing Kingdoms. That fact alarmed all the executives of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas in attendance within the Vytal Festival, their fists clenched, their tension fraught in the air.

This wasn't about some random malfunction in the broadcast system anymore, it concerned the well being of humanity.

No matter where that army of Grimm was heading, disaster was bound to follow, yet none knew the location of the live feed. Was it near Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, or Atlas? The uncertainty caused all the major powers to immediately mobilize their individual schools of Huntsman and Huntresses to prepare a defensive.

Ozpin of Beacon Academy was contacted followed by James Ironwood of Atlas, and the representatives of Vacuo and Mistral.

The attention given to a single video had skyrocketed within seconds, and in the midst of it all, a settlement finally came in sight as the zoom of the scroll decreased. Faunus were running back and forth over a hastily built high-wall of cut timber and packed clay, yet all could see that their efforts were worthless.

The walls were dilapidated from constant use and would not hold, the Huntsman and Huntresses amongst the Faunus too few to amount to anything meaningful.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The tone of voice that transmitted through the live feed was desperate. "Is this even the time for that? We have to find a way to live you bastard!"

The one yelling was a middle-aged Faunus with ash-grey hair and a pair of wings on his back. The area around was filled with log-based houses which many Faunus were vacating at the face of imminent danger.

Yet where could they run?

The people in the video were clearly in the middle of nowhere. There was no protection or shelter that they could possibly escape to.

The expressions of the Faunus watching from the other Kingdoms turned bitter. Many had heard of a group of Faunus venturing outside the Kingdom to create their own place to call home.

"I'm filming," Another voice answered. "If we're going to die anyway, then I just want whoever finds this place to see this video and tell my family at home that I died and not to worry anymore."

The mood became somber, palpable to even the most discriminatory of Faunus haters who could do nothing more than keep their feelings to themselves.

Suddenly, something changed.

It was like a bright light had descended down from the heavens. Hope found in despair, clinging onto it like a lifeline.

"L-Look, it's him!"

A lone Huntsman appeared, cloaked in a mantle of red, his back was the only image captured, firm, broad, and unbending. Where others ran, he alone walked forward, across the beaten road, over the dilapidated walls, he stood at the front. As if a protector of Humanity, an embodiment of the will of humans to survive.

In the face of an army of Grimm, what could one man do?

It was the strength of a single man, and the sword he wielded. A sword fraught with a will of its own. It began to exude a light brighter than any other, stronger than any other, it was a strength beyond aura, beyond semblance. That which was actualized through creation, and formulated into reality, a sword of legend- One that had once protected the white walls of a forgotten Kingdom.

The sword was raised.

A proclamation decreed.

" **Sacred Sword, RELEASE!** "

Magic, that which was once taken away from Remnant by its Gods remerged once more. Sigils spread across the dirt, forming into the shape of the stars, and rotating at its center. Where the sigil grew, the brilliance of life emerged, banishing the shadow, banishing the gloom.

A Sun manifested, tongues of flame writhing on it surface, its temperature boiling.

Even from where the Kingdoms of Remnant were spectating, it was like they could physically feel the heat, the warmth it gave. At the same time, they could feel the power contained within it, its destructive capabilities threatening to explode, and when it did, the world burned, tendrils of flame rapidly expanding.

" **EXCALIBUR GALATINE!"**

The Sword was swung.

Rocks began to melt, particles of loose sand and gravel crystalizing into glass that reflected the confusion in the Grimm's eyes before the flames engulfed them.

Ten.

Twenty.

Hundreds.

The inferno consumed them all before erupting into an inferno of fire that stretched beyond the clouds. A power far beyond anything a semblance could possibly produce. The strength in lied within the sword.

The audience stood up in their seats, the executives, huntsmen, huntresses, everyone could no longer sit still.

It wasn't just in the streets of Vale.

In all of the Kingdoms of Remnant, only a single live stream was playing in the silence.

* * *

If there was no light to be found in the dark, then create a light that shines down on others that banishes the dark.

The Sword was as the Sun.

As his eyes scanned across the area around him, only a few Grimm remained from the army that had once stretched as far as the eye could see. Embers scattered in the wind, blown by downward zephyrs that fuelled the lingering flames eating away at blackened carbon. The scent was pungent, a thick and acrid smoke seemingly proliferating endlessly.

He ran a hand over Galatine's steel shaft, the metal superheating until it shone with a blinding radiance. A Sacred Sword of the Planet once wielded by Gawain, Knight of the Round. Its destructive capabilities were inferior to Excalibur, but the end result was all that mattered.

Killing the Grimm wouldn't make them learn to stay away from the settlement of Faunus. New Grimm would arrive sooner or later, and by then, another attack would be imminent.

He had to ingrain it into the surviving Grimm's minds- Into the Elder Grimm's mind that attacking meant death.

This sword that was as the Sun would be the embodiment of the hope that protects.

In the history of Remnant, objects of great power known as Relics existed. Presently, each Huntsman Academy secretly contained them deep within the foundations of their establishments. They were the Relics of Choice, Creation, Destruction, and Knowledge. Each Relic was said to contain immeasurable power beyond mortal means, and right now, he had inadvertently created something that appeared akin to them.

In the distant office of Beacon Academy, a cup of coffee shattered as it hit the ground, fragmenting into tiny ceramic shards that scattered across the floor.

Meanwhile, he who was none the wiser only had a single course of action left.

Fight.

Even if there was no benefit to himself. Even if there was no meaning! It didn't matter so long as it saved others. That was his ideal as a Nameless Hero of Justice.

His foot planted before him, muscles going taught.

 _O Sword. O Holy Sword of the planet whose flames bring forth the light of destruction and the warmth of life, grant blessings to the unworthy so that the world may be cleansed._

He shot forward, on wings of primal fire. Flames stretched forth from the sword in his hands, igniting around him like a torch, a blaze, blistering and broiling. The air grew humid, currents of incandescent light tailed behind him, flickering like the glare of sundown.

Heroes were born from action, the fleeting intervals between victory and defeat, and he was no different.

Excalibur Galatine struck down with the furor of an enraged beast, the super heated metal slicing through armour, flesh, and bone with a sickening sizzle.

Burn.

Burn.

And Burn more.

Ashes spread across the land, grey and faded, leaving behind the impression of footprints as he soldiered on.

A pack of Beowolves lunged at him, snarling, their maws wide open in attack, trails of saliva falling from their lips.

He swerved backwards, jutting his sword into the ground and altering his momentum to evade the rows of sharp teeth before punching out with an enhanced kick to gain distance. No sooner than he reacted, did the Grimm attack with all their remaining numbers.

From the perspective of the crowd watching, his form was entirely swept up under the bodies of the Grimm.

He grimaced, feeling teeth and claws digging into his flesh even with his Reinforcement magic. It was his own fault charging in on his own.

He was not a master swordsman, spearman, or anything of the sort; he was just a simple blacksmith, but unlike other Heroic Spirits, he was unique. He didn't have to be skilled in anything to be an expert.

"Trace. On."

The history of any weapon was made known at a glance, ingraining within his mind and actualizing the experiences of a weapon's wielder. If he could not possess the ability to wield anything with proficiency, then all he'd have to do was emulate.

If it was an opponent that he couldn't defeat in reality, then he simply had to visualize something that could.

The flames around him began to surge, shining forth with the luster of a passed glory. A beam of light scattered the dark, piercing directly through the Grimm around him, the Beowolves, the Goliaths, the Ursa, it didn't matter. It was a light unable to be contained that spewed forth from the tip of Excalibur Galatine and extended its reach.

The sword of the Sun rose once more, his grip switching to a single hand, his body leaning forward into a forgotten stance of old.

The stance of Gawain, Knight of the Sun.

The sword's radiance shifted, the dazzling hue of yellow altering into a fiery orange. Where the sun's light hit, all would be vaporized.

As the sword moved, the clouds seemed to part under the weight of an overhead slash. The Nevermore fell from the heaven's, their feathers drifting, the Goliaths collapsed, and the Beowolves reduced to nothing. All that was left was a single Grimm. The Elder Grimm.

No longer was there any hate or animosity in its eyes and expression. All that was left was fear.

"Go," he spoke, uncaring if it understood him or not. He would not repeat himself for a second time.

The Elder Grimm hesitated, and under the eyes of all spectating, it retreated with such speed that it disappeared within seconds.

He took a breath, then breathed out. Traces of blood streamed from his body, coating over his skin, yet not once did his shoulders hunch. There was still something that he needed to accomplish.

He planted Excalibur Galatine into the ground and willed for the sword to activate, shifting its base functions using Alteration magecraft before flooding it with energy. The Noble Phantasm shattered, fragmenting into numerous currents of light all connected together at the base of the miniature sun it released above.

It was a visual sign that would act as a warning.

The corrective force of Gaia did not work in Remnant. Therefore, his traced projections could potentially remain indefinitely unless he dismissed them. This would serve his cause as without Excalibur Galatine's presence, the Elder Grimm may someday work up the courage to attack once again, and if he wasn't around, it would be a disaster.

To prevent such things, he had no choice but to keep Excalibur Galatine behind.

Drawing away from the sword which maintained its image of the sun in the air, the lands that were once devastated basked in the glow of a new tomorrow.

It was only after he had accomplished his goals that he finally turned to look down on his left hand. Parts of it had blackened into an unhealthy shade, and he felt a foreign energy trying to reach his spirit origins. Currently, it wasn't large enough to hamper him, but in the future it may be different. For now, wearing the shroud of Martin completely suppressed the growth of the dark mass. It was something to worry about later.

For the time being, he could already see the Faunus of the settlement running up to him in thanks, yet he had no time for greetings or acknowledgments. He'd done what he had needed to do, and that was enough.

He dematerialized with a thought, hidden away from view such that no one was able to find him again.

His destination was only at one place, his Master's side.

Ruby wobbled on her feet, her eyes drooping as she began to sway unsteadily. The amount of energy he had taxed on her to fuel his projection had been just enough to empty her reserves. The effects were evident, and he didn't want to her to collapse without him being nearby which was why he forewent the thanks of the Faunus.

Ruby was more important and Summer was already fretting by his side.

At this moment, Ruby's maiden journey outside of Patch, had come to its end.

He picked her up in his arms and wrapped her in a blanket tha he had prepared before hand.

"Up you go little one, let's go home," he whispered as her head lulled to sleep.

The Huntsman of Red, and the little girl he brought with him disappeared from Vermillion entirely no matter where the Faunus looked. They were simply nowhere to be found. When coupled with the feats that the Faunus had just witnessed, many realized that perhaps what had just occurred in front of them was something from directly out of a story book, but the fiery sun before their eyes spoke otherwise.

Heroes did exist.

* * *

In the Vytal Festival held in Vale, the entire venue was in utter silence, all watching had their gazes transfixed to the sphere of flame hovering in the air.

When the video promptly cut out, an uproar ensued. People were shouting, cheering, while the vast majority of Huntsman and Huntresses just stood there stunned.

None could ignore what had just happened, or forget what they had just seen, but no amount of technical skills could force the video shooter to continue recording. There was nothing that could be done. Instead, the various executives and government branches of the Kingdoms all began scouring the areas outside their borders to locate the exact location depicted in the video.

There was no way that a sun shining within the depths of a leveled forest could be too difficult to discover anyway.

While the upper bureaucracy discussed amongst themselves, the ordinary citizens were more transfixed upon a single point.

The Huntsman of Red that they had just seen was one like none other.

One man against an army.

After acting to protect the Faunus living in the settlement, he was gone as if he had disppaeared into thin air.

What had to be understood was that directly after Excalibur Galatine unleashed its attack, the trees, shrubs, and bramble of the vicinity was completely leveled. It was like standing over a flat plain. There was no where to run or hide without being seen, but the Huntsman of Red had vanished as if he were a ghost or phantom.

Perhaps it was a Semblance?

It was a far more believable an explanation as the sword that the Huntsman of Red used was clearly the source of the miniature sun produced. However, who could verify such theories? No one.

Speculations led to heated debates amongst the crowd, and even the leaders of the Kingdoms came to a silent decision to hold another meeting. What Excalibur Galatine symbolized was the proof that it was possible for Humanity to fight back against the Grimm, that more than just four Kingdoms could exist. More than that, in the eyes of James of Ironwood, a weapon of unprecedented capability had just manifested that could change everything.

Oddly enough Ozpin of Beacon Academy wasn't responding to the various calls sent his way. If one looked closer into Ozpin's office, one would only find an empty room.

James felt that something was off with Ozpin's behaviour, but the attraction of a new deterrent against the Grimm was of a higher priority than understanding what an old friend was thinking. With that in mind, he began to plan for the future.

The hunt for the Huntsman of Red officially began without Shirou's knowledge.

Meanwhile, not everyone was paying attention to what had occurred in the Vytal Festival.

Everything was different in Patch within a single home located near the woods.

Taiyang Xiao Long had not been sleeping in days. Bags had formed under his eyes, and the dark circulations were only becoming more apparent the longer he forced himself awake. At the same time though, he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to.

Summer was gone.

Ruby was gone.

He shuddered visibly, his nails digging into his palms and drawing blood, but he hardly cared. If not for the fact that Yang was sleeping near him, he probably would have long since lost his composure, yet he couldn't.

Yang was blaming herself hard, and no matter how he tried to convince her that Ruby's disappearance wasn't her fault, she wouldn't listen. Yang felt that if she hadn't told Ruby that Summer was gone, then Ruby would never have had vanished.

Vanished?

The word caused Tai's rage to erupt forth from deep within him, his face contorting dangerously. Tai was many things, patient, understanding, and slow to violence, but even he had times when his anger and recklessness could far surpass Qrow's. His family and those close to him were his largest taboo.

Ruby hadn't vanished, his little girl was _taken_. He had inspected Ruby's room over and over again in the days following her absence, and what he found was that there was no way Ruby could have gotten away by herself. The bedsheets were shifted, the curtains drawn, and the window left wide open, someone other than himself had clearly come and gone into his little girl's room and took her away.

It couldn't have been a normal person either. Tai was a Huntsman, he would have noticed it if such a thing had occurred, and the fact that he didn't meant that it must have been another professional Huntsman that acted against him.

Qrow was incensed when he had heard the news. The man was currently on a rampage breaking down the unlawful organizations hiding within Patch without mercy.

Tai would have joined Qrow if it weren't for his growing paranoia. What if he left and returned to find that Yang was gone too? He didn't want to think about it because he didn't know what he would do in his frenzy. Women could be scorned and strike back with an unholy fury, but there was _nothing_ more frightening than a capable man with nothing left to lose.

Yang mumbled in her sleep. She had reverted back to her younger habits of crawling into his bed to seek comfort by hugging onto him, but presently he had gotten her to sleep first while he pondered over his thoughts. Her face was scrunched up, her limbs moving restlessly beneath the bedsheets.

She was having a nightmare.

Tai put aside his anger and moved to stroke Yang's back until her nightmare subsided.

It was only when his anger faded that despair set in. Summer was one thing, but Ruby was just a little girl. With the amount of days that had passed, there was no guarantee that she would be safe and sound.

He swallowed inwardly berating himself. If only he had been there for her when she was crying, none of this would have happened if he had the courage to face reality and discuss Summer's disappearance to Ruby.

Yet he was weak.

Raven had left, and he didn't want to face the fact that Summer was gone too.

He closed his eyes and struggled to sort his emotions out. However, he had no time to wallow in self regrets, his daughters needed him.

He brushed a hand over Yang's face and wiped away the sweat that had formed over her brows as a result of her nightmare. He didn't want her to wake up just yet. It was better that way. Her guilt was eating away at her and the only time she appeared tranquil was when she was sleeping.

Right now, it was only him and Yang around. Therefore, he would take care of her while doing all that he could to find Ruby.

Waiting until he was sure that Yang wouldn't stir if he left the room, he carefully pulled her arms and legs off of him and made his way to his study within the house. It was where he gathered all the evidence that pertained to Ruby's kidnapper.

There was no time for rest, he could not afford to when every time that he closed his eyes, he pictured something horrible happening to his youngest daughter. He could only rely on Qrow for now as he couldn't leave Yang on her own.

Making his way down the familiar hall of his own house, the pride and dignity he carried as an upstanding Huntsman faded away to reveal a man heavily weighed down by his burdens and guilt.

He punched a wall, his fist hitting metal and stopping halfway through. "Damn it," he cursed. " _Fuck._ " He didn't dare strike again. The noise had reverberated within the house and could potentially wake Yang up.

He stood alone silently, helplessness assailing him. Even with the clues he had gathered as to where Ruby's kidnapper could have gone, he understood that it was all meaningless. There wasn't enough information to begin with.

All that he knew concretely was that the kidnapper escaped through the window. Motives and the like were all impossible to determine, therefore everything was fruitless.

Lost in his grief, his senses as a Huntsman activated all at once.

His ears perked up, his eyes narrowing sharply, while blood pumped furiously within him.

A noise had sounded off in Ruby's room just down the hall. Knowing that no one should have been in the room, Tai's expression became frigid as he considered the prospect of the kidnapper returning to the scene. No matter how irrational the event may be, Tai was no longer thinking clearly anymore.

He bolted forward as fast as his legs could take him, directly kicking the door open without any regard for how much noise was made.

Once he found himself inside his youngest daughter's room, his eyes widened when he saw Ruby sleeping soundly on her bed wrapped up in blankets. No matter how suspicious he was about the circumstances, frankly he didn't care.

His body trembled as he walked forward, stopping by the foot of Ruby's bed, and gently picking her up into his arms.

She was breathing, softly snoring despite the thundering boom he had made at his entrance.

Silently, he began weeping, all his worries no longer able to be contained as relief flooded through him. He pressed his face against hers, the stubble of his beard causing Ruby's expression to contort in discomfort, but it only made him that much more inclined to continue.

He held onto her tightly, as if deeply afraid that if he let go, she would fade away. In his happiness, he forgot that the noise he had made had surely woken up his eldest daughter.

Yang was peeking her head through the gap of the door leading to Ruby's room, unaware of what was going on inside. By the time, she pushed forward with her fingers and glanced into the room, she discarded all notions of hiding.

Tai felt Yang cling onto his leg, already knowing how she must have been feeling to see Ruby back. He tousled Yang's head and knelt down, carrying Yang in his left arm and Ruby in the right.

He took them both to bed without speaking, unwilling to break the silence. Sometimes words didn't need to be said to understand a point, and this was one of those times. The strength he put into his arms was enough to indicate his feelings.

Tai took Yang and Ruby to his room where he sprawled onto his bed for the first time in days. Both Yang and Ruby were clinging onto him, their legs and arms entangled around him and unwilling to be moved.

It was fine that way, Tai was content to let them be. So long as his daughters were safe, then he could put aside his worries for now. Only, he heard the crinkling of paper as Ruby snored beside him.

He furrowed his brows, freeing his right arm to observe Ruby carefully. It was then that he saw it, a piece of paper Ruby had stuffed under her clothing so that she wouldn't lose it. It was a habit she had picked up from Yang who said that the method was fool proof.

At first, he thought that the paper was something left behind by the kidnapper and grew apprehensive, yet his curiosity won out in the end.

Carefully, he turned Ruby around and pulled down the zipper located on the back of the pink onesie she was wearing. In the same motion, he retrieved the piece of paper, rezipped Ruby's onesie, and allowed her to cling onto his chest.

In the dim lighting of his room, Tai stared at the piece of paper in his right hand which he was holding over his head as he lay on his back.

For the first time in months, Tai felt like he couldn't breath as his eyes _immediately_ recognized the penmanship.

When he had first heard that Summer had gone missing, it wasn't an exaggeration to say that he had 'shut down.' He was no longer able to think straight and felt that nothing good could ever come to him again.

The more he read, the quieter he became until the point where it seemed as if he wasn't breathing. Only the sound of Yang and Ruby muttering in their sleep echoed out to be heard, Ruby about cookies and Yang about boys.

As much as Yang's muttering provoked him as a father, Tai didn't register anything else but the paper in front of him.

Summer.

The paper was written by Summer.

The revelation was akin to being hit by a sledge hammer. More so when he read up to a single word.

 _Trapped_.

It had been months since the last time anyone had heard from Summer, to the point where even her official Huntress licence was classified as deceased. However, the reality before his eyes was now far different than before.

The man that had shut down, suddenly revived with an unshakable determination.

Summer was alive. She was alive!

The paper crumpled in his hand, his excitement getting the better of him before he realized something important.

She said trapped.

His expression cooled, yet was replaced by an unwavering determination; a kind that only married men and fathers could understand. A Love stronger than anything, willing to sacrifice their all.

"I'll save you, Summer. I promise," his words struck at the heart. It was a vow.

Tai stared out the window, not knowing that Summer was already in the room watching him quietly. She was trembling visibly, her agitation evident on her face, her lips quivering and eyes moistened.

Tai's words caused her to swallow, her body floating to rest beside him and her daughters. Despite knowing that they couldn't hear nor touch her, she wrapped her hands around them and remained that way for the entirety of the night.

Shirou sighed as he left, knowing that he was no longer needed.

The order of his First Command Seal was complete, yet this wasn't the result he was hoping for.

He crossed his arms and inclined his head.

One day he'd save this family, and lead it to a happy ending.

One day.

Surely.

No matter how long it takes.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Author's note: I do not know how I got this done in time, but my first exam's tomorrow and I still have a couple hours int he night to review. Go brain go, now if only the motivation could last long enough to not get distracted.**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	9. Yellow and Black: Prologue

Time comes and goes much like the ebbing of the sea's waters, calm yet steady, never ceasing despite the changing of the seasons. He'd watched as his Master grew from a petulant young child into a thirteen-year old brat right before his eyes.

It didn't matter to him whether the passing years had been productive or not. As a Servant, Shirou only had the interests of his Master in mind now that he had all but confirmed the none-existence of a Grail War.

Out of everyone in Remnant, he alone seemed to be the only Servant. A fact that astounded him more than the level of Ruby's latent energy that was enough to constantly sustain him. Moreover, he could not ascertain the purpose of his summoning.

Was there a grander intention? Or was everything the result of a freak accident?

He had no answers and could find no magic history he could research in all of Remnant's Kingdoms despite the abundance of mana in the air. He found it strange, almost as if magic had been taken away to be replaced by individual Semblances, but he digressed.

The seasons had passed on an endless cycle, and his progress in understanding his situation had stagnated.

Well, whatever. He wasn't exactly one to linger on things that had no immediate answer.

As a Servant he'd simply do his duty as a Servant until his eventual passing. Yet if he only had a single complaint, it would be his appearance.

Heroic Spirits were generally summoned at the age of their strongest, but due to the uniqueness of his situation, his current age remained stagnant at eighteen. Worse, his youthfulness made him look even younger by two-to-three years. Assuming that his current demeanor was a result of natural laws of the World of Remnant, then there must have been a reason that his prime summoning age was eighteen; a time in his life in which he carried the greatest naivety, charging head long into situations he could not possibly account for on his own.

He sighed, chalking the oddities of his summoning to his abysmal Luck Stat which ranked the lowest amongst all his skills.

As much as he'd like to say that nothing eventful occurred in the passed years, much was to be said about the introduction of a new Kingdom in Remnant, Vermillion. Its population was generally comprised of Faunus with an ample number of humans mixed in, but conflict was kept to a minimum through screening and regulations that went over Shirou's head mostly because he had no need to know them.

What was important was that Excalibur Galatine had served its purpose; the light of its radiance creating the first 'night less' Kingdom by maintaining the sun through its connection with a leyline beneath the earth.

Galatine's might was as the sun, its rays piercing through the dark and forcing the Grimm back. This characteristic of Galatine's light astounded all who witnessed it. Further testing even revealed how lethal it could be to weaker Grimm, part of their bodies spontaneous combusting into thin smoke.

Galatine already had the properties of cleansing Evil even before Shirou tampered with it through Alteration. All that Shirou had done was magnify the cleansing effect and incorporate an immovable aspect into the sword after stabbing it shaft-deep into the bedrock.

Part of the reason Vermillion prospered so quickly was the amount of interest and fanaticism that Galatine obtained, bringing in excess food and water from hovering bullheads filled with executive personnel. No matter how hard they tried though, Galatine could not be moved. Coupled with the fact that there were no records at all from the Huntsman Schools about the Huntsman of Red, his mysterious disappearance led others to conjure a false impression.

That the Huntsman of Red was the vessel of a forgotten God of Light and Prosperity.

To make it worse, the story had proliferated when a group of fervent individuals erected a plaque near Galatine that said that only the worthy may wield the sword.

Shirou could not believe what he had heard at first, but the small altars suddenly erected in parts of Remnant's Kingdoms by religious Faunus spoke otherwise. Worse, the governments of the Kingdoms allowed the story to proliferate.

Shirou was exasperated, but at the same time he could understand the actions of the government officials of the Kingdoms. Even if the governments didn't believe in the story itself, so long as the people drew security and happiness from it, nothing else mattered.

What the government actually did care about was the sheer energy harnessed within Galatine's sun. With its power alone, it provided all energy for the Kingdom of Vermillion through the use of solar technology and light panels, and even then, there was excess.

Many heated debates had sprung up in Remnant's other four Kingdoms with Vermillion as the main topic. James Ironwood had proposed digging out the earth around Galatine's blade to transport it away, but his proposal was met with criticism from all sides. Not only did a substantial number of Faunus and Humans rely on Galatine's light, but the Faunus around the world would probably rise up in revolt if such actions were taken. Galatine was Vermillion's life line, and as the first Kingdom comprised primarily of Faunus, no Faunus wished to see it destroyed.

Doing so would probably result in another war.

James insisted that he had no intention of harming Vermillion and only wanted to transport Galatine away in order to research its light properties for the benefit of Remnant, but was still refused. Too much was at stake. In the end, James could only settle with creating mechanized facilities around Galatine.

When Ozpin, the Head-Master of Beacon Academy was questioned for his opinion, the man remained uncharacteristically silent, a deep furrow in his brows that didn't fade even after the meeting ended.

Shirou didn't know too many details of what else had transpired due to the remoteness of Patch, but it wasn't as if he had the time to interject to anything anyway.

"Watcha doing, Mr. Hero?" his Master smiled mirthfully at him.

He was currently overlooking the school ground of Signal Academy on the roof of the academy building where students were only allowed access during breaks. Ruby should have known this rule, yet here she was facing him with her head tilted inquisitively to the side as if she had done no wrong.

Even if she couldn't see him, as his Master, she could know if he was around just by feeling out with her senses.

He materialized in front of her after making sure that he was away from view.

"Ruby, please stop calling me that," he sighed. "At the very least, please get rid of the Mr. Do I even look that old to you?"

Ruby looked at his face and suddenly found herself unable to hold in her laughter, her expression breaking in amusement. Shirou really wasn't that old in appearance, a fact that Ruby realized while growing up to a face that never seemed to change. Moreover, she was at the age where she was beginning to develop interest in the opposite gender. Worse, as both Tai and Qrow were in charge of her classes as teachers of Signal, she was almost always seated away from any boys.

More than that, like Shirou had expected of Ruby's personality, she was socially awkward around others that she was unaccustomed to. To Ruby, the only ones that she preferred to hang around with were him and Yang who didn't believe in his existence despite Ruby's insistence; even more so when Ruby tried to explain that she knew the Huntsman of Red.

"Nope, to me you're always Mr. Hero," she glanced down at the ground. "That's what mom called you the last time I saw her."

His brow twitched in exasperation, a glare directed towards the woman floating near him and apologizing awkwardly, but by this point the damage was already done. He grimaced as Summer simply shrugged her shoulders, taking entertainment from his annoyance. It irked him more than he'd like to admit, especially because Summer was the cause of the problem.

He sighed. There was no changing anything anyway.

"You know that you're breaking school rules, right?" He said, staring Ruby right in the eyes. "Your father isn't going to be happy about this."

Her smile disappeared instantly; Ruby suddenly developing a keen interest on the dirt that clung onto her shoes. "You wouldn't dare," she said unconfidently.

His gaze remained placid. "I may not choose to appear in front of him, but leaving a note or letter isn't beyond my means," he explained watching the changes in Ruby's expression from carefree to a deathly realization of impending punishment. "That being the case, you _are_ my Master."

Her complexion brightened, her head shooting upwards in hope. "Y-You mean you won't tell?"

He shook his head, tussling Ruby's hair before finding a place to sit down. "I didn't see anything today, but don't make this a habit. You still have your weapon to think of later."

Ruby didn't say anything else and quickly sat next to him, talking animatedly in rapid fire. Her words entered one ear, and out the other unless it was actually important. The type of weapons she could use and specific forging methods for example were subjects he would comment on with all seriousness. However, when the topic turned to gossiping and whether or not make-up was a good idea, he turned a def ear, muttering the occasional 'uh-huh' or 'is that so,' in response.

He didn't shy away though. Quite frankly, it was the opposite. He sat closer to her and allowed her a sense of closeness to alleviate the loneliness he could feel that she was gradually developing.

As Master and Servant, parts of their emotions and feeling were shared through the link that they carried and it was particularly apparent with recent issues.

Yang was out again. She and Ruby generally spent a lot of time together, but it was slowly changing as Yang became more distant.

Yang was probably carrying some sort of trauma from Ruby's disappearance in the past, and didn't want to involve Ruby in anything dangerous again. Yet to Ruby who could not understand this, it felt as if one of the two people that she relied heavily on was leaving her for no reason. It didn't help that she wasn't good with words and spoke too quickly when she was flustered to get a direct answer from Yang.

Overtime, Ruby would probably get used to it, but right now was not that time.

At the very least, Ruby was doing her best, yet even she could be weak and require someone to rely on. He wouldn't push her away.

He glanced at how happy Ruby looked while she babbled on an on, running out of topics and starting new topics at the flip of a dime. Clearly, she had no intention of stopping. His lips curved upwards, his hands resting behind his head.

It was fine like this.

The days of peace and tranquility were starting to affect him.

Eventually, Ruby had no choice but to leave due to her classes, but her mood had evidently improved as she moved towards the door of the roof. "Thanks," she whispered subconsciously, a hand pressed to her chest.

It need not be said what she was thanking him for because it was already quite evident. He pretended as if he didn't hear, making it easier for his Master to depart without any awkwardness.

Now the true battle began.

He blinked his eyes open before promptly shutting them tight.

"If you think I'll disappear by closing your eyes hard enough, you're mistaken," Summer's voice was reprimanding.

"It never hurt to try," he said, scrunching up his face and pressing his eye lids down harder.

"Don't force me. You won't like this Rose when she's mad."

He opened one eye to see Summer directly in front of his face, her arms crossed menacingly, but he was hardly frightened. Besides, Summer's facial features were too soft to be anything effectively intimidating. What concerned him was what she'd do to harass him.

He prepared himself.

Contrary to what he was expecting however, her gaze shifted, focusing on the blonde-haired fifteen-year-old trying to discreetly make her way out of Signal's campus.

As Signal was the main combat school of Patch, it was located quite distantly from known locations where Grimm remained active. Without the looming threat of Grimm, Signal Academy didn't have a very effective campus security, making it fairly simple for Yang to slip out on her bike.

"Watch over them both okay, not just Ruby," Summer snapped her head to stare at him sternly. "And don't tell me you can't do it. You already told me that you were an Archer Class."

Ruby was going to be busy during the school year and probably wouldn't leave the weapon's shop until she'd successfully forged her weapon. Considering that she was within Signal Academy which both her Uncle and Father as teachers, she'd probably be safe if he left her unattended for awhile.

Summer knew this and was fully intent on convincing him to follow after Yang.

All Archer-Class Servants possessed a skill known as Independent Action.

The name itself was a give away to the skill's purpose. Running on a limited supply of energy, he did not effectively need to be around his Master to function efficiently. The only downside was that he'd have to regulate his magical consumption. Should he run out of energy and begin drawing from Ruby, she would feel it and instantly realize that something was wrong. She may even do something stupid without supervision.

There were definite risks involved, and he had no obligation to act.

On one hand he had a socially awkward Master to take care of, and on the other, he now had a tomboy to deal with. Worse, he couldn't refuse either as he didn't want to test what lengths Summer would go to in order to convince him.

That, and he probably would have acted even before Summer insisted.

It was just who he was as a Hero with an ideal to save all.

In the end, he could only blame his luck for the beginning of another headache. With a thought, he vanished in mots of golden light.

* * *

He didn't have much of an idea about where Yang was intent on going, but it was fairly easy to keep her within sight as an Archer. She had moved past the remote areas of Patch where she and Ruby lived to go straight towards Patch's main city twenty minutes away by bike.

He travelled up over the city in spiritual form, each step carrying him passed the rooftops of numerous buildings where only mysterious gusts of wind were left behind at his wake. In spiritual form, he couldn't exactly make contact with objects, so as to accommodate for his movements, he'd partially take form to kick off with his feet. All others would be able to see of him was a near indiscernible silhouette.

Then again, it wasn't as if many people took the time to look up at the skyline and see him jumping back and forth anyway.

Following Yang, Summer was the first to start frowning.

Yang was slowly making her way towards the part of Patch where she absolutely should not be going. Summer as Yang's adoptive mother was naturally upset, her lips forming into a frown. If not for the fact that she couldn't interact with Yang, then she'd probably have laid down the iron rule of discipline on Tai's behalf. The man was too doting to punish his daughters too harshly anyway and look where that got him?

"She's going to the Underground District," Summer said anxiously. "She knows that neither Tai or I would ever let her go there."

The Underground District was simply an imaginary boundary known by Patch's residents that separated the kinds of people dealing in illegal business. It was a den of societies less-savory individuals.

He stared at Summer. Even if she told him that, what did she expect him to do? Apprehend Yang in broad daylight?

The most he could do right now was just continue following until the point that he needed to intervene. In which case, he couldn't go as he appeared right now. Too many people were on the lookout for the Huntsman of Red, and practically all of them possessed Scrolls that could record his image. The fall out of people discovering who he was too much of a hassle for him to handle despite his ability to dematerialize. Patch would be flooded with news reporters and all sorts of individuals wishing to meet him, and of course, he wouldn't be the one that was troubled. That role fell upon his Master.

Should she be recognized as the little girl that had accompanied him to Vermillion by Faunus local to the settlement that they had discovered, she would never get a day of rest. If they couldn't find him, then she who had no way of dematerializing at will would never lead a normal life again. It didn't help that her social awkwardness would probably lead her to become a recluse if not handled properly.

The things he did for his Master.

Then again, it was his way of life.

It was better to inconvenience himself rather than trouble others.

With that in mind, he sprung into action.

If he was unable to appear in front of Yang with his current attire, then he'd simply change it by 'borrowing,' from anything nearby. It wasn't as if the people of the Underground Society were morally clean anyway. Taking a few pieces of clothing from them shouldn't be too much of a crime. At most he'd take some of the jackets and apparel hung to dry on wire netting at the verandas of a few rundown apartments.

He'd saved up some money over the years that he could leave behind anyway to compensate.

Again, he wouldn't appear in front of her unless he felt that he needed to intervene. Hopefully, common sense would return o Yang and she'd just leave before Summer got any angrier. It was he who had to deal with the exasperated mother and he didn't exactly look forward to it.

Continuing to follow after Yang, Summer's countenance grew more and more neutral to the point where Yang had to count her lucky stars that Summer could not physically get her hands around her.

Rather than get her hands around Yang, Summer's hands were slowly creeping up around him instead, causing a distinct feeling of discomfort that made him consider whether or not it would have been better plan to leave Summer behind at Signal with Ruby.

"She's going too far!" Summer was done watching and tailing form the sidelines with him. "What does she think that she's doing?"

Yang had just snuck into a bar that she should not have had been allowed access to given her age. The only reason she wasn't suspected on quick inspection was due to her ample bosom which was far bigger than any her age.

"Go! Go done there now!" Summer all but demanded of him when she saw Yang taking a seat by the Bar's counter, making idle chatter with the waiter.

Based on how Yang was sitting and her subsequent actions of leaning forward and smiling lightly while flashing a certain photo in her hands, she was evidently attempting to fish for information.

What she couldn't see due to her inexperience was the fact that the waiter and men around her weren't exactly focusing on the photo she displayed discreetly. Their attention was entirely on her and whether or not she was alone.

Yang had her custom-made weapons mounted on her wrists in the form of large golden bracelets, but if she was caught unprepared then there was no way that she'd obtain the upper hand.

By this point, Shirou was actually curious about just what Yang was trying to do.

Without any other reservations, he decided that now was the time to take action.

* * *

"Hey, are you listening?" Yang was getting frustrated. "Have you seen her or not?" She revealed the picture of her biological mother a second time, only to realize that the people in front of her didn't care at all. Her lips pursed together as her brows drew near.

"We might have seen her or we might not have," the bar tender said lightly, much to Yang's irritation.

From the information she'd gotten from a man named Boyd Flynn from Vale's capital city, there was a high chance that her biological mother was somewhere in the area. Of course, she'd never been to the specific location before and was inwardly growing flustered, but she couldn't allow it to show on her face. Signal Academy had taught her that no good would come from losing one's composure.

She sucked in a breath and tried to remain civil, not noticing how she was currently surrounded, two men near her back, and another three women sizing her up.

"Look, if you don't answer straight, I'm just going to leave right now," Yang was done with waiting. Her patience had never been her strongest point, and it was running thin.

The bar tender raised a brow, before chuckling. "Now hold on there, little lady, perhaps there are other things that we can discuss first?"

Yang grew confused as the Bar tender gave her a suggestive look that was mirrored by the others around her. "Discuss things like what?" She said, crossing her arms in confrontation.

The people around her remained silent, and it was only then that Yang became aware that something was off with the atmosphere. She put away the photo of her mother while her fingers discreetly moved to activate her bracelets at a moment's notice. It was then that a youth suddenly sat down next to her with an aura that caught everyone off guard.

In the Underground Society, the population was mainly comprised of thieves and beggars, but there did exist certain people with exceedingly high capabilities that stood above the rest. They were called Mercenaries, a profession that had not seen the light in decades within Remnant as the majority of them opted to become Huntsman and Huntresses when their financial situations improved.

They were called Mercenaries, but they were basically just people for hire that would do most unsavory jobs to make a steady earning. Yang had learned of them at Signal.

Still, it was the first time that she had ever seen one, and based on his clothing, he didn't appear as if he was in poor straights either. He wore entirely black, as if he was afraid that he'd be recognized if he wore anything else. He had a long trench coat over his shoulders that covered his army-fashioned cargo pants and whatever he wore beneath. On his face was a half-mask that covered everything from the nose-up.

"This lady and I are leaving," his tone was eerily neutral, broking no room for argument and stunning Yang who was at a loss for words.

"…You are this young lady's companion?" The bar tender asked carefully, getting a distinct feeling of danger just from Shirou pointing his gaze at him.

"Yes," Shirou answered evenly, but Yang just had to ruin everything.

"No, no he's not," she denied openly in confusion. "I don't even know him."

Shirou turned to stare at Yang who expectedly looked guardedly at him. "I'm trying to help you," he whispered discreetly.

"Help me from what?" She replied back, silencing anything else Shirou had to say to convince her to trust him.

Summer was about ready to throw a gasket trying to lecture Yang in the air.

The scene grew silent until Yang grew too fed up and decided to leave. At the very least, it was what Shirou wanted, but complications were bound to occur after Yang had opened her mouth and drew a line between their relationship as strangers.

The men and women around glanced at each other before barring Yang's path. Her expression froze, her eyes widening into saucers.

It was only then that she truly realized what Shirou had meant when said he was trying to help her.

The bar tender lowered himself to whisper into Shirou's ear who was still sitting by the counter.

"If you don't know the lady, then I hope you'd stay out of this matter," the bar tender said softly. "You know how it is in the Underground, we have to stick together don't we? How about this…"

The bar tender's words trailed off as he noticed the fury building in Shirou's eyes.

He could tell that Yang wasn't exactly afraid of the opposition in front of her, her lips slowly curving into a smirk, but there was no he could sit still. Not only was Summer already glaring at him to get off his ass, but there were certain repercussions that had occurred due to allowing Summer to tamper with his spirit origin. For example, Summer's emotions were directly shared with him, subconsciously influencing him to the point that his body reacted before he could consider his actions.

"If you touch her, I'll break your legs."

A hand pulled Yang in close, wrapping around her shoulders and pressing her head to the nape of an exposed neck.

Flirting with boys and joking was one thing, but Yang had never been so close to one before. Blood rushed up to her face in an explosion of red, her cheeks flushing brightly, her mouth stammering inaudibly, but Shirou could care less.

His attention was focused fully on the people barring his path. Nothing was special about them except for their physique which reflected their optimum physical conditions. Then again, they had to be if they wanted to operate within an Underground society.

They hesitated at his threat; the aura he was outputting honed from years of working as a Magus-Killer in his last life forming into a dense cloud of intimidation. He was made fully aware by Summer that the people of Remnant all had a base level of Aura that naturally protected them form harm.

In short, he wouldn't have to hold his blows too much as a Servant.

This fact manifested in the form of a sharp glare that threatened death if obstructed. To Yang who was in Shirou's arms, it almost felt like her uncle was beside her. It was the disposition of a veteran Huntsman, and not some random Mercenary.

Under the weight of his momentum, none challenged him as he walked Yang outside and into the backstreets. She didn't struggle too much as she was in a daze regarding what was happening around her.

On further contemplation, the scenario reminded her too much of the beginning of a certain love story that her friends at Signal gossiped too much about. A tale of the bad-boy rescuing the damsel to live happily ever after. Her cheeks felt bitingly warm as the thought suffused her mind, but she soon composed herself and pushed out of Shirou's hold when they were a safe distance away from the bar.

"That was dangerous you know." Almost immediately, Shirou reprimanded her. "What you're doing right now isn't something a girl your age should do."

Yang fell into the defensive. "What does it matter to you?" She backed away slowly. "You don't even seem that much older."

She had him there, but this wasn't about him.

"Truthfully, nothing," Summer pinched him by the ear. He forced himself not to react. "But you're lucky I was around."

Yang's lip twitched as she unruffled the creases that had formed on her Signal Academy uniform. It was mostly dark blue, but Yang wore a custom set with the linings tinted yellow and gold. "I could have handled them myself," she bit down on her lips before looking for something that she could use to change the subject.

"What's the mask for, something to hide Mr?" She eventually decided on.

He didn't answer and stared her down, the awkwardness causing her to fidget on the side.

The reason he wore a mask was because his face was definitely seen by the Faunus originally in Vermillion. He didn't want to take risks, so he chose the method most suitable for him.

"Everyone has things to hide, whether it's you or me." Shirou crossed his arms and let his shoulders sag. "And for the record, don't call me Mister. You can call me Archer." He'd had enough with Ruby calling him Mr. Hero. At the very least, he didn't want Yang to be calling him with a similar title.

Yang paused at the name before giving him a once over. "Lame," she spoke with a grunt. "Who uses code-names anymore anyway?" Although Yang said that, it was common in underground societies to hide their real names as a safety precaution in case of enemies wishing to track them down.

"And I suppose the use of 'Ms. Blonde KickAss,' is better?" He eyed the piece of identification Yang so carelessly left out in display. The bar she had entered required some sort of identification, and evidently, it showed how lax the bar was to let someone with Yang's identification in.

Yang didn't comment. The name sounded cool when she thought of it in her mind, but when Shirou said it aloud, she suddenly couldn't face him anymore and pouted silently in vexation. Even if he wasn't making fun of her, it sure felt like it did to her ears, and it made her keenly self-conscious.

The name sounded childish from Shirou's mouth. It was a realization that prompted Yang to maneuver away from the topic, the pride that she felt in her naming sense taking a heavy blow. Moreover, why was she wasting her time with a stranger?

Rather than speak any further, she took off into a sprint much to Shirou chagrin.

The action was so sudden that both Shirou and Summer were caught off guard, watching dumbly as Yang took off around the corner before reacting.

"She's in trouble. Big trouble." From the tone of Summer's voice, she wasn't joking. She'd probably force him to write a letter to notify Tai of Yang's activities.

Regardless, that wasn't something to overly concern himself about for the moment. What mattered was that he had to keep track of Yang.

He took to the roofs, jumping back and forth with reinforced legs.

Yang was trying to lose him. That much was clear from her erratic movements through the backstreets. Against an Archer-Class Servant though, she may as well have had just run a straight path. There was no getting away from his perception.

What was worse was the fact that Yang had no idea where she was going if the furrowed expression on her face anything to go by, yet not once did she stop running. Her mentality was that the farther away she ran, the less likely it was that she would get caught.

 _This troublesome girl._

She probably wasn't paying attention, but she was heading directly for a group of armed individuals congregating at some sort of abandoned Dust warehouse. Judging by the ears and animal appendages, the armed group were all Faunus. The majority of them wore Grimm-like masks and were overlooking a map that contained drawings of different shipment routes. On closer inspection, the unique symbol that marked certain locations on the map indicated that the shipments belonged to the Schnee Dust Company.

Shirou didn't have much of an idea what the people before him were planning, but what he did know was that it probably wasn't going to be a good idea if Yang stumbled in on them.

At the current instance however, Yang had already entered a certain part of the warehouse. Fortunately, she'd yet to be noticed.

He had to act now.

Yang was panting, her legs feeling sore after exerting herself too hard, but she must have lost Archer by now.

She relished in a small feeling of victory before she realized that she was not alone in the warehouse she found herself in. Noises and talking could be heard further ahead and it seemed as if they were growing louder.

Yang was not being quiet in any sense of the word because she didn't have a reason to hide in her ignorance of the situation.

Just when she was about to get caught by the Grimm-masked individuals, a hand pulled her away from the side and dragged her behind a large pile of construction materials left behind by workers.

Her eyes bugged out, her arms and legs thrashing wildly and beating against Shirou's chest. He had no choice but to muffle her mouth with his hand when he noticed that she was moments away from cursing at him. Even then, he came to a startling realization that she was attempting to bite his hand in her desperation to escape what she perceived to be a kidnapper.

"Stop struggling or you'll get caught," he was forced to whisper heatedly, twisting Yang's head to look at the group of armed individuals that had rushed to her previous location. She looked utterly floored upon seeing them and the sheer number of weapons that they carried.

She slumped visibly.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, so stop biting me already," he tried to speak as calmly as possible, but even Servants felt pain.

Yang nodded, and Shirou released her.

"If you're unfamiliar with this area you shouldn't have been stupidly running around aimlessly," he chastised, ringing his fingers a few times to alleviate the numb feeling of Yang biting down on them earlier. At the very least, she looked sheepishly apologetic for her actions after understanding that he'd come to her aid. Besides, she had no words of rebut. She was too stunned at the sheer number of armed Faunus that it took her brain several moments to process just what kind of danger she was in.

Shirou scanned the surroundings, trying to find a way for the two of them to sneak out, but quickly comprehending that Yang had alerted too many of the masked-individuals. The entire area was tightly locked down with hardly anywhere to escape unnoticed.

Judging from how serious the masked individuals were acting, there was probably no use in negotiating a way out.

Yang must have had stumbled upon an illegal operation far more dangerous than just robbing a local store, and he was the one who had to bale her out.

His silence as he assessed the situation was making Yang nervous. She was still only fifteen and this was the first time she'd ever gone so far into the Underground district that she had no idea which way to go. Worse, she lost her scroll when she was trying to lose Shirou's trail, but at this point, she was glad that she hadn't lost him.

Moreover, in the midst of danger, it was only now that she realized how competent he seemed. He exuded an air of reliability that was mesmerizing in its intensity. When she caught herself staring in a daze, she swiftly turned away and coughed into her hand to alleviate the redness of shame working its way up to her face.

It wasn't the time to ogle at boys.

She slapped her hands to her cheeks to compose herself before realizing that she probably _shouldn't_ have done that.

Almost instantly, Shirou turned to stare at her in dumbfoundment. He had a few choice words that appeared in his mind, yet he couldn't bring himself to say them when it was clear that Yang already knew her fault and was looking miserable because of it; her hands were literally still frozen over her cheeks, and her eyes seemed to be saying 'I didn't just fucking do that.'

He ignored her.

There was no longer any time. Already he could hear the masked individuals making their way towards them.

He sucked in a breath, and in the same instant, a bow formed in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Yang spoke up from beside him. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice. It wasn't just one enemy that they'd have to deal with, and Yang hadn't planned for a prolonged fight. She only had her Dual-Ranged Shot-Gauntlets on hand and not enough shells to tide her through. There was very little ammunition she could take in her outings without her father noticing a dip in the house's reserves.

"Making a distraction," Shirou answered, a sword forming on his other hand.

He didn't want to make a large scene, nor did he wish to collapse the building by using too much force. More than anything, he had no desire to kill needlessly. It was true that the people of Remnant had a natural output of Aura that protected them from attacks, but he'd never actually experimented on how much power was needed to shatter that Aura.

The masked individuals were planning something that could potentially be harmful, yet he was confident that he could defeat them at a later date when he was alone. For the time being, Yang had precedence in his priorities. Neither he nor Summer wished to risk Yang's life on a stray bullet.

"Trace On."

Right before Yang's eyes, the sword hovering over Shirou's hand began to visibly twist until it resembled a fine arrow. There was no noise or whining of metal, only a swift completion that left Yang perplexed to the type of Semblance she assumed Shirou to possess.

Giving Yang no more time to think, Shirou notched his arrow and aimed at the valve of an old steam boiler that used to regulate the warehouse's temperature in the colder seasons.

The problem was, not only was it far away, but to land on target, the arrow would have to bend its trajectory at least twice.

It was an impossible shot and Yang knew it when she noticed what Shirou was aiming at. At least no Huntsman or anyone she knew of was skilled enough to hit such a target.

This was why her mouth slowly fell open when the arrow curved and avoided all obstacle as if it had a will of its own.

She stared at him dumbly, feeling like she finally understood why his codename was Archer.

The kind of accuracy she'd just seen was monstrous.

At the same time Yang was left flabbergasted, Shirou grabbed Yang's hand and bolted towards the nearest exit with her, a wall of steam obscuring visibility from the explosion of the old boiler.

Shirou escaping by himself was one thing, but escaping with Yang without drawing suspicion on his identity was another. Of course, he wouldn't hesitate to take her to safety should he have no other options left, but for once it seemed like his fortune was finally improving.

A motorcycle was parked directly outside the warehouse and leaning against a post, most likely the vehicle of one of the masked individuals inside. It was chained with a heavy metal padlock, but he made quick work of the restraints by reinforcing his arms and tearing it apart like cardboard. The sight had Yang muttering 'that had to have been Aura. He had to have been using Aura.' He put aside her words and jumped onto the motorcycle glancing at Yang who was just staring at him.

"Isn't this stealing?" She said carefully, moving to sit on the back seat.

"They were trying to kill us," he responded back.

"Point taken," she said flatly, her lips curling up into a smile. She liked this plan. She liked it a lot. She'd only asked because of how diligently her father had raised her, but her personality was one that preferred less thinking and more acting.

Revving the gears, Shirou refamiliarized himself with the motorcycle's handling. Truthfully speaking, he didn't really have much of a Riding Skill as a Servant, yet a motorcycle was easy enough. It helped that he used to repair motorcycles for the Fujimura family in Fuyuki which improved his understanding.

With a couple twists of the accelerator, the engine roared to life just as the masked individuals poured out of the warehouse in droves.

Yang held onto his waist; her head pressed up to his back as the winds buffeted over her. She couldn't understand it, but she felt as if she could trust the person in front of her. Her father warned her many _many_ times that she shouldn't get involved with strangers or boys he didn't approve of, but Archer seemed different. No, he _was_ different.

"Why did you help me?" The question came out of her mouth before she even knew it, her curiosity getting the better of her despite the danger behind her. She supposed that her trust was already high enough to believe that she was safe already.

Shirou clicked his tongue, and focused on driving.

The masked individuals tried to catch up to him, but his dynamic vision was far better than theirs and it didn't take long before he swerved too far out of sight for them to keep track. It was only then that he felt it appropriate to answer Yang's question.

"It's not wrong to save others," he responded curtly, his eyes resting on the meter of the fuel gauge that was running low. "It's what an Ally of Justice would do."

Yang grunted lightly, turning her head to rest her cheek on his back as she absently watched the passing buildings. "Coming from a Mercenary, that sounds like bullshit?" She mumbled.

"Heroes come in different forms," he spoke whatever came to mind.

"A Hero, huh," Yang mouthed out the words, recalling the way Summer used to read to her in her sleep and slowly relaxed her body. She had been tense from the moment the confrontation had began and only now did it hit her just how tired that she was.

She fell silent, content to just stay clinging to the warmth in front of her, and suddenly realizing that perhaps there was merit to the stories her friends gossiped about. At the very least she could understand why her friends insisted that the bad boys were the most attractive.

She closed her eyes, letting the rumbling of the motorcycle's engine lull her to a state of relief.

Eventually the fuel began to dwindle, yet fortunately, Shirou had driven the motorcycle close enough to reach Patch's capital by walking.

He stopped the motorcycle after it ran out of gas and began walking it the rest of the way while Yang tailed beside him, her eyes not leaving his form.

Eventually, they could make out the lively light of Patch's open-market streets, a far cry in comparison to the bleary alley both Yang and Shirou occupied in the Underground District.

Shirou's steps stopped at the edge of the alley, between the bustling roads and the dark underside of society's backstreets.

"You aren't leaving?" As soon as Yang asked, she knew that she was being stupid. Regardless of Archer's circumstance, there must have been a reason why someone like him was part of the Underground Society. She shook her head. "You aren't going home?" she rephrased her question.

"No," Shirou replied curtly, wheeling away the motorcycle for later use if needed. "I'm not."

He was fully intent on dematerializing as soon as Yang was out of sight, and besides, "There's no longer a home for me to go to." In the entirety of Remnant, he was the only one of his kind.

He inspected the motorcycle, not noticing how Yang stiffened at his words, nor the way that she now looked at him as he hunched over and began doing a few repairs on the motorcycle's engine. The motorcycle was a worn and beaten yellow ninja, and despite how cool Yang thought it appeared, only Shirou and how desolate he looked alone by himself occupied her mind.

Meanwhile, Shirou recalled his own family; at the way Kiritsugu used to stare absently at the moon while resting at an open veranda overlooking a garden. His expression was always so distant, filled with a kind of yearning and acceptance that was entrancing in its intensity. He had been a mercenary. A man that had went around the world saving others at the best of his capabilities in pursuit of an ideal which inevitably cursed him to an early death.

Determined, strong, unbending, Kiritsugu was a man that had only been able to look forward, unable to look back until it was too late.

In the early days when Shirou was first adopted by Kiritsugu, the man had been distant, almost unnatural in the way he seemed unaccustomed to caring for a child and socializing in general. He was absent on most days, his activities concealed within the experience of his trade hidden behind the flimsy excuse of business in Germany.

The more he recollected his past, the quieter he became as he finished up repairs and hid away the motorcycle.

If Shirou had anything to say about the emotions he felt regarding Kiritsugu's behaviour back then, it was anxiety. Kiritsugu looked more and more haggard with every trip. It made him uneasy and he could emphasize with what Tai or Ruby would feel at Yang's constant outings.

His mood plummeted, something in his disposition causing Yang who was staring at him to flinch, her cheeks pulling on her lips, her hands feeling clammy.

"Go home," Shirou said forcibly, a persuasiveness in his tone that bore deep into Yang's mind. "You have a family that's probably waiting for you." He moved passed her and back towards the dark alleys. "Don't take them for granted."

He left. The echoing of his steps the only sound that Yang could hear, almost as if she was spellbound. Her lips pursed together, the way her eyes drooped giving away how conflicted she felt. From the small interactions she'd had with Archer, it became clear to her that Archer must have had experienced far more hardships then she, and judging by his voice and build, he didn't seem that much older than her.

The clicking of his steps sounded almost lonely in her head.

Her eyes trained on his person until his silhouette vanished within the shadows of a low rising building.

What kind of life did Archer live, and why did someone of his capabilities and ideology choose to become a Mercenary rather than a Huntsman?

More than that, did he not have anyone to rely on?

The answer wasn't something that she could know just by thinking.

Besides-

"And don't come back."

She took his departing words as a challenge.

Expression unreadable, she left with more than just thoughts of her biological mother on her mind, mumbling the name Archer beneath her breath.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! And thanks to my newest patrons: Aaron and Frank!**

 **Next update: Fate In Time**

 **Note: In regards to Menagerie, I didn't list it as an official Kingdom because it was where Faunus were simply assigned to after the Great War. Most of it is uninhabitable desert and the other Kingdoms wished to push all Faunus to confinement there. Vermillion on the other hand was the First Faunus-founded Kingdom without it being delegated by the other Kingdoms.**

 **Another side point on a review brought up about Yang. It's true that she probably could have gotten out of the situation herself, and I don't believe I wrote that she couldn't at the bar. What I did write was that she got flustered from Shirou's actions, not the people barring her path. From another perspective, there was no way Shirou couldn't act either with Summer being right there watching it all happen.**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	10. Yellow and Black: Part 1

Vermillion, it was the very representation of what all Faunus had always been fighting for, a place to call home. It was a free land governed by Faunus that treated all residents without discrimination. Equal pay wages, rights, and freedoms were the basis of all interactions within the Nightless Kingdom. Furthermore, commerce and economics were prospering due to the many investments from the other Kingdoms seeking to discover the secrets of the object of Sword of the Sun imbedded within the bedrock of a sturdy stone. It was an object of Divine Faith that garnered the following of many new believers day by day.

The religion was soon called the Cult of the Sun God due to the sheer fanaticism that many converted believers possessed. They believed that the strength of the Sun God shone within the sacred sword and that only the worthy may draw upon its power of light.

A line stretched from almost the entrance of Vermillion, all the way towards Excalibur Galatine filled with individuals who wished to pull forth the sword from the stone. Many failed, but it didn't stop others from trying, and it soon developed into a tradition that all travellers and guests should at least try to pull forth the sword. Apparently, one could be blessed by good karma just by placing one's hands around the hilt.

One of the largest contributors to Vermillion's economic growth was Atlas. A research institute had been built near the miniature sun Excalibur Galatine produced and it was said that Altesian scientists worked day and night to replicate the effects of Galatine's light. It was a natural Grimm deterrent, and not something that could be so easily given up on. Thoughts of stealing the Sacred Sword had arisen in recent years, but it was because of this that security around the sword was always maintained. Inadvertently, the increased security could in turn be included within Vermillion's military power.

Vermillion was growing stronger day by day, and the vision that all Faunus activist groups had to better the lives of their fellow brothers and sisters was finally fulfilled.

Menagerie was different in that it was primarily inhospitable, and was a home forced upon Faunus after the end of the War. It was seen more as an isolation camp than anything else, and that was why most Faunus didn't always go to Menagerie.

Vermillion opened up the path to a better future for Faunus.

In which case, what the hell were they doing?

A Faunus wearing the mask of a Grimm grunted as she lifted up a heavy crate of Dust and loaded it with the rest of the cargo to be shipped away. She was part of the earlier group that had had a run in with the intruders that were able to get away on one of her friend's motorbike.

Her name was Charlotte, a Faunus who's most defining characteristic was the small bushy tail sprouting over her tailbone. To be frank, it made it easier for her to blend into human society as she only needed to wear a pair of baggier pants or looser skirts to hide her Faunus feature.

If she was being truthful, then her life before joining an activist group known as the White Fang was actually pretty decent. Blending in wasn't too difficult and she had been getting by while working part-time in a local grocery store as a clerk. She had been intent on saving up money and taking all her belongings to migrate to Vermillion, but she had been convinced by a friend to join the White Fang before her plans came to fruition.

She had been told that although Vermillion's creation was a revolutionary milestone in the history of Faunus in Remnant, it didn't mean that everyone could be so lucky to go there.

The problem had to do with the Schnee Dust Company and others profiting from the cheap labour of Faunus. They made it harder for Faunus to migrate to Vermillion by implementing stricter protocols that forced Faunus to comply by means of contract.

Vermillion was fully acknowledged as an official Kingdom at this point, and that meant legal entry was required.

Charlotte had all the necessary paperwork filled out and was just awaiting the fast approval of the Faunus board-members in Vermillion, but the same couldn't be said for others.

The strict protocols in the form of contracts prevented Faunus already working as cheap labour from officially leaving their jobs. Should they leave, their official documentations would be branded with the title of 'Run Aways,' something of which would close their official access into Vermillion.

It wasn't that the Chief of Directors in Vermillion were heartless to bar fellow Faunus entry, but because they simply had no choice in the matter. Vermillion was an upstart Kingdom and the only reason it was developing so fast was due to the interests of the other Kingdoms who invested and protected it. The only downside to this set-up, was that Vermillion had to follow common Law.

The other Kingdoms would not unjustly interfere in Vermillion's matters in apprehension of the Huntsman of Red making another appearance, but that only meant that there were other methods.

Vermillion was protected by the other Kingdoms taking interest in it, but the common law still had to be followed. Kingdoms could not just allow criminals or questionable individuals through their borders. Doing so would only foster the likely hood of civil strife and increased crime rates.

The 'Run Away' status of Faunus disregarding their contracts would hamper efforts to legally migrate into Vermillion and that was why groups like the White Fang were still operating. Of course, they were fewer in number now, but all the same.

Charlotte's current goal along with the other Faunus around her was to sabotage the Schnee Family's Dust supplies by raiding their train shipments.

Charlotte pursed her lips and glanced once more towards the guns and weapons that the other Faunus around her carried. She inwardly shivered.

This wasn't what she thought the situation was going to be like. She signed up to help only because she'd been told that all that she had to do was load crates of stolen Dust to be taken away by an unknown employer. By the looks of things now, it wasn't just about raiding the Schnee family trains anymore.

"I don't like this, Jed," she whispered to her friend. He was the one who convinced her to help, and for the most part, Jed looked guilty.

Jed was a Faunus that had the tail and ears of a wolf. He was currently frowning while looking at the other members around him. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he muttered back under his breath. "Apparently the new Employer isn't a woman to be lightly messed with, and she doesn't take too well to deserters."

Charlotte bit down on her lips, but didn't say anything back. The left-over ashes that she'd seen of a past colleague entered the forefront of her mind and caused her to shiver. "That woman isn't human."

Jed silently nodded in agreement.

The rest of the Faunus around the warehouse were clearly agitated, and it wasn't without reason.

The current employer had strictly forbidden any news of the operation to be leaked, and would not hesitate to execute everyone for failure of compliance.

"The rest of the Faunus here are forming search parties to find the two intruders. You've been put along with group A while I was placed in group B." Jed moved towards the rack of guns placed just a short distance away from him. He picked one up and offered a small hand gun to Charlotte.

"For defence," Jed explained. "I'm not sure how strong the two were pursuing are, but keep weary alright? Neither of us were any good at fighting to begin with."

Charlotte slowly nodded, turning her head to the entrance of the warehouse where several groups of Faunus were already beginning their search.

 _Why was she here?_ The question kept playing in her mind. Jed was probably thinking the same thing as the man sighed and wandered off.

Elsewhere, perched atop a black lamp post, a lone raven unfurled its black wings before it silently flew off into a dim-lit night, pinioned feathers stretching towards the sky

* * *

Signal Academy was a primary combat school which sought to teach the newer generation of Huntsman and Huntresses the fundamentals of combat necessary to survive in their field. It sported many combat rings and the structure of the building made it so that there many vantage-points that one could take in live combat practice.

One of the many training fields in Signal Academy consisted of a dense forest that when fully crossed, led to a main street in Patch after crossing over a tall gate.

Students were warned not to go there, but it didn't mean that everyone would listen, and most certainly not Yang who was trying to avoid her Father and Uncle's attention.

"C-Can I come with you?"

Yang's brow twitched as she snuck quietly within the underbrush of the training zone. The dense line of trees made it difficult to be spotted, but she didn't want to take her chances against her Uncle and Father's perception skills. Trailing along behind her was her little sister, Ruby.

Out of everyone who could have had noticed Yang trying to skip out on school, it had to have had been Ruby who instantly decided to follow along.

There was no way that Yang could allow Ruby to come with her. She didn't say it before, but a part of Yang had become traumatized after Ruby's disappearance in their childhood. Not only had she brought Ruby out and exposed her to danger, the following day, Ruby had disappeared as well.

Even if Yang felt that she was stronger now, there was an irrational fear within her that constantly warned her that she may endanger Ruby's life again.

She had to go alone.

She had to.

"Not this time Rubes," Yang turned around and ruffled Ruby's hair.

The two paused just beside a large tree and Ruby was frowning heavily. "W-Why?" She all but demanded, her arms placed by her side.

"I'm doing big girl stuff, _big_ girl stuff, okay? So, stop making that face. You're in an important part of the school year where you're making your personal weapon. Don't distract yourself over me." Yang grinned, but Ruby wasn't buying it.

"Are you doing dangerous things again?" Ruby questioned. "I can handle it too, and didn't I tell you? Shirou is with me, so nothing bad will happen. He's the Huntsman of Red you know!"

Yang looked at Ruby and gradually curved her lip into a small smile. "Imagination is healthy and all Ruby, but when are you going to grow out of this phase?"

Ruby's lip twitched. "H-He's real!" She insisted. "He's nice, and he's warm, and he listens to me. Plus, he's really strong!"

Yang just nodded her head absently. "Sounds like your ideal man, but maybe you should start by talking to more people in your class."

Ruby shut her mouth and looked away. She had always been socially awkward, and it was even harder for her to approach others now that she'd grown older. "If I feel like it," she said. "But right now, I want to go with you."

Yang furrowed her brows before moving away from Ruby.

"Next time Rubes, I promise next time, alright? So, don't tell dad and Uncle Qrow and just play with a few friends for the time being." Yang made a shushing gesture with her finger.

Ruby stared at Yang and gradually lowered her head, a foot kicking at the dirt beneath her as Yang promptly left.

"…I don't have friends." Ruby muttered softly.

No one seemed to be around to hear her, but Ruby could feel a warm hand place itself over her head. Her loneliness slowly began to vanish. At the very least she wasn't alone. Mr. Hero wouldn't leave her, and she supposed that was all that mattered.

She looked up, but saw no one. Still, it was alright.

Shirou had explained that she wouldn't be able to see him in Spiritual Form, but she was content just knowing that he was around. After all, she could feel his presence if she focused hard enough.

"Get going Ruby," A voice spoke from the air. "Didn't you want to make a scythe like your uncle?"

Ruby's eye brightened at the reminder. She indeed wanted to make a scythe, but she wasn't sure how to go about going at it yet. Therefore, she'd been pestering Qrow to let her examine his scythe in detail.

Qrow was a teacher in Signal Academy so it shouldn't be that difficult to find him. With that in mind, Ruby's feet began to carry her away as she lost herself int thought.

"Thanks, Shirou!" She called out before finally dashing away.

In the spot that Ruby had just left from, Shirou soon materialized with Summer floating near him. His brow was twitching and Summer had a hand to her forehead. The both of them were looking in the direction that Yang had left towards and reacting in different ways.

Shirou's duty was to his Master, Ruby, but Summer as a mother cared for both of her children. The way she was looking at Shirou with a piercing gaze was enough indication of what she wanted him to do again.

He sighed before dematerializing and making his way after of Yang. He just had to make sure that Ruby didn't notice that he was leaving without her. He had become something of a final support for her, and he didn't want her to worry.

He poured magical power into the connection he felt with Ruby's two remaining Command Seals and then focused on his current task. The burst of magical power should make it feel as if he was always nearby to Ruby.

Travelling on his own, it didn't take long to catch up to Yang when he could simply just bypass solid buildings and objects.

Now the question was, what was Yang doing?

He'd warned her the previous time not to come back, and now here she was doing it again.

At least this time she was being more subtle and not trying to draw attention to herself.

Oddly enough, she seemed to be going in a familiar direction. It was the last place he had dropped her off when the two had gotten away on a yellow motorbike. He'd left the bike hidden beneath a tarp near a narrow alley, and now that he thought about it, he probably didn't hide it well enough as Yang soon found it.

Her brows scrunched up as she moved around the vehicle while searching for something. She seemed to take particular interest in a pair of foot print inadvertently left behind due to oil stains left everywhere around the alley.

Now that he thought about it, weren't those his foot prints before he dematerialized?

Behind him he could suddenly feel a flat stare on his back.

Summer did not seem too amused.

She'd tried to get him to write a letter to Tai explaining Yang's activities, but he had believed that his past warning was suitable enough. After all, the only one who Yang could blame for being discovered by Tai was Ruby, and he didn't want his Master to be considered a snitch by her elder sister.

Clearly though, he was being too hopeful that Yang would actually listen to him.

His brow twitched, but it didn't stop the way Summer was staring at him flatly.

"You know," Summer said cryptically. "No matter how I see this, it seems like Yang's looking for you."

He frowned only because he knew that Summer was right.

Yang was indeed looking for him. She seemed hopeful when she found remnants of his foot prints, but she quickly deflated when the trail just suddenly stopped as if he'd disappeared into thin air.

She almost looked like an infatuated school girl, and that was why he was suddenly getting ominous chills travelling down his back.

"…"

He was trying his best to ignore the way Summer was smiling at him. The dimples of her cheeks just didn't quite reach her eyes, and there was a pressure about her that was different from normal.

He coughed into his hand and ignored her.

Besides, given the choice to stay in hiding or to confront Yang, he was more inclined to lean towards the latter to stop Summer from glaring at him.

He materialized in a place Yang couldn't see him, and put on the same attire from earlier which he had stowed away behind a few abandoned storage crates.

Almost as soon as he came within sight of Yang, her eyes brightened visibly, and there was a notable skip in her steps almost as if she was being shy or bashful. The small red tint on her cheeks was not helping his case.

 _Stop. Stop it. Don't look at me like that._

There was a veritable demon hanging over his back, one whose arms were already circling around his neck and whispering lowly into his ears.

"Go back," he told Yang bluntly when she arrived near him. "This isn't a place for young women to dwell within."

He crossed his arms and took a hard stance. It was only then that he felt Summer's grip on him lighten somewhat.

"Yeah? Well I'll have you know that I'm pretty damn strong." Yang remained stubborn, and the object of Summer's attention soon shifted.

"This girl," Summer said exasperatedly. "Since when did she grow so rebellious? Where did Tai go wrong?"

Shirou allowed Summer to vent on the side while he shook his head in consternation.

He had no doubts that Yang was strong in her own way because he'd seen her in part grow up, but that wasn't exactly the issue that was being dealt with. Strong as Yang was, he did not want to promote her behaviour of going to such questionable locations on her own.

His action of shaking his head caused Yang to puff her chest out.

"What? You don't believe me?" She completely misinterpreted his intentions and readied herself for battle.

"I can take you on right here and now to prove it." She raised her arms in front of her, the two yellow bracelets she had on her forearms manifesting into large gauntlets. "You're in for a world of pain if you underestimate me."

He glanced at her, before sighing. Why did teenage girls have to be so difficult to reason with?

He looked at the way Yang was staring at him in confrontation before he simply raised a hand and flicked her on the forehead. The action itself was done so fast that she hadn't even been able to react to it in time to do anything other than gawk at the stinging pain near the middle of her brows.

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me even if you tried," he reasoned ruefully. "But I don't suppose my words or actions are going stop you, are they?"

"Yeah, _No_ ," Yang rubbed at her forehead and glowered. "L-Lucky shot."

She flinched when he raised his hand again. For some reason, the Aura that naturally protected Yang from physical pain was having little effect against Shirou's attack and it was annoying her.

She huffed and turned her head to the side.

She was aware that she was being silently stared at but she didn't dare to confront that gaze.

She had the decency to understand what Shirou was trying to convey with that stare and it inwardly frustrated her. Had Shirou been using a weapon rather than his finger to flick her, then she would have had been taken down almost instantly without her even knowing how. It kind of reminded her of how weak she was in comparison to her Father and Uncle, but she refused to believe that Shirou was on the same level as them given how young he appeared.

"I won't lose next time," she muttered under her breath.

He didn't end up taking her words to heart. Instead, he crossed his arms and turned Yang to face him. "Why are you hear again?" He questioned her.

Yang hesitated for a moment before taking out the same image of a woman that she'd shown in the bar the last time that she came to Vale's Underground District. Summer fell silent upon seeing the image of the woman, and suddenly didn't stare at Yang as reprimandingly as she had been before.

"I'm looking for this woman," Yang explained. "I was told by someone I know that she was in the area around here. I couldn't just sit still after that."

Shirou saw the sincerity in Yang's face and understood that he was telling her the truth. Yet there was still something that he didn't understand.

He looked towards Yang, and then back towards the motorbike and the area around them. "Why were you searching for me?"

His question was blunt and it caught Yang off guard, a flush making its way onto her face. "W-Who said I was looking for you? M-Maybe we just met here by coincidence." She huffed while crossing her arms, unwilling to admit anything. "Besides, I'm not very familiar with this place and just thought that you could help show me around and help look for the woman in the picture."

"And why would you think that?" He suddenly felt a pair of hands coiling around his throat again.

Yang fiddled with her fingers and refused to meet his gaze. Still, there was confidence in her tone. "You seemed like the kind of person who'd help if asked," she whispered.

He took in a breath, she got him there.

Scratching the back of his head, he relented. "Fine."

Almost as soon as he spoke the words, Yang straightened her back and grinned broadly. She really did look beautiful when she smiled.

The noose around his neck suddenly grew tighter.

Still, it wasn't the time to just placate Summer.

Yang hadn't noticed it yet, but both he and Summer certainly had.

They were being surrounded.

Summer let go of the grip that she had on him and began helping him determine the exact number of assailants that were present. Summer was a spirit, making it impossible for her to be seen, so she easily gave him accurate feedback.

There were almost a hundred enemies surrounding them.

From the description that Summer detailed about their appearance, most of the attackers were probably related to the group that Yang had intruded on previously. They all wore form-fitting white and black attire, and were armed with knives, daggers, swords, and firearms.

Judging from their activity, it was evident that they were laying in wait to attack.

It was most likely that the operation that he and Yang had walked in on inside a particular warehouse was not supposed to be made known to outsiders. In which case, it only made sense to silence the leak.

By the looks of things, the attackers had long since discovered the location of the stolen motorbike and were simply just laying in wait in case someone turned up. And low and behold, there came Yang.

If she'd just listened to his earlier warning to stay away from the area in the first place, then nothing like this would have had happened. Still, no use dwelling over it now. The enemy was already beginning to move.

"Be careful," he called out to Yang who raised her brow in response.

Soon after, five individuals wearing Grimm like masks made their appearance.

Yang looked to him, then to the five newcomers, then back to him before smirking. "No biggie, I can take'em. Just you watch."

"Wait, hold on that's not all of-" His words fell on deaf ears as Yang charged forward.

The weapons that Yang had equipped onto her arms were known as Ember Celica, her personal weapon which contained a twelve-shell shot-gun holster magazine within the inner chambers.

When Yang punched, she punched hard.

Her arms cocked back, and upon impact with the enemy, Ember Celica's high-calibre rounds exploded on contact.

Two of the five enemies who were caught off guard by Yang's sudden attack were instantly blown away and sent tumbling through the alley where they fell unconscious over a trash bin.

Not to lose her advantage in gaining the upper hand, Yang twisted her feet and used the kinetic energy left from her earlier attack to sweep in at the other three who soon shared a similar fate to the first two.

Yang clapped her hands together in a dismissive gesture and smirked at him.

"Easy," she said gloatingly.

He merely pointed a finger at the next five enemies that came.

Yang's brows furrowed for a moment, but she didn't seem too phased. "I can still take'em," she huffed.

He pointed again.

Yang followed the direction of his finger and saw another ten appear to surround her.

Her lip twitched, but she still felt it was manageable. "Just a little workout."

She didn't wait for him to point again before directly jumping into the fray.

Yang was as much a brawler as she was a Huntress. In fact, brawling probably suited her fighting style more as she weaved in and under the enemy's attacks.

There were spare occasions where she was forced to block, but she deflected the bullets using Ember Celica's armour casing and rolled to keep clear of piercing rounds.

She could feel her blood pumping vigorously through her chest, her muscle starting to slow in exhaustion, but for some reason she didn't want to appear weak. Not in front of Archer.

Her knees buckled after shifting her weight to swerve to the side, yet she hardly allowed her concern to show on her face. She could feel her Aura levels dropping, and she knew that eventually she'd run out, but still she held strong. She still had her dust rounds to rely on.

One, two, three. She only counted three enemies left in her line of sight, and it was enough of a motivation to get her to charge forward.

She grunted while pushing off the ground with her feet.

Aura infused itself with the body, bolstering one's physical capabilities and providing an extra layer of defence that all living being possessed. It was why Yang had never experienced the sight of drawing blood from an enemy. To be frank, she didn't think that she'd want to anyway. Fighting the Grimm would be more than enough.

Using a sudden burst of strength, she struck forward three times with Ember Celica and incapacitated the last enemies before her.

She was panting, a flush on her face from the workout.

Live action was always more exhausting than practical spars, but she did it all the same.

"Well, how's that," she turned to stare at him, her seeking approval. "I told you I was pretty strong."

Yang was strong indeed, but she was still not fully grown yet. There was no way that she'd be able to keep up her current fighting capability while growing tired.

Rather than respond to Yang, his sights were focused elsewhere. Following the direction of his eyes, Yang suddenly stiffened as an ill premonition assailed her.

"Oh, fuck this shit," she cussed, raising her arms back into a fighting stance as the rest of the attackers appeared in full and completely surrounded the area.

They were in an alley way, so the only exits were either up or down, both of which were now fully blocked.

Yang's complexion was not looking good. There was a reason why they had run away from the warehouse last time, and that was numbers. At her current age, Yang did not have the confidence nor physical ability to contend with so many opponents consecutively.

She slowly began to back away while feeling a sense of danger. Up until now, she'd never really had anyone to rely on other than her father and uncle, and neither of them were around.

It was then that she felt a palm place itself over her head and a voice whisper into her ears. "You've done enough." The deep baritone sent shivers down her neck, and she couldn't help but recall the various romance stories that her friends at Signal gossiped to her about.

 _And then, when the heroine falls into danger, the Hero sweeps in and carries her away._

To say that a part of her wasn't just a _little_ expectant about the scenario would be a lie, but she quickly shook her head. She was Yang Xiaolong, and she would solve her own problems.

She pushed her chest out, but quickly deflated it when she remembered how tired she was and how many enemies were actually around her. "T-This is kind of a bad isn't it?"

Shirou didn't answer.

Experience told him of the best method to resolve the situation.

And that answer born from the wisdom from a past life as a Nameless Hero was undoubtably _Fear._

Intimidation, the horrors of the unknown.

To make things appear not as they are or should be, but what you 'want' them to be.

He had to frighten them, not because it was his only option, but because it was the only method that would prevent needless death. He glanced to Yang's pale face near his side, and then towards the number of enemies that she'd incapacitated.

He wasn't certain of the rules of the world or Remnant at large towards the eradication of enemies that weren't Grimm, but he could tell what Yang's bottom line was.

None of the attackers had died under Yang's assault and were instead just knocked unconscious to be sent to confinement later.

It was a soft sort of mentality, one that he found admirable in certain situations but foolish in others.

Regardless, what would his master have had done?

Knowing Ruby, there was no use thinking any further. Through a matter of fate, his and her ideals were eerily similar.

Therefore, it was time to act.

He could not expose his identify as the Huntsman of Red lest he risk a manhunt, and therefore he could not do anything too over the top. Still, it didn't mean that he was out of options.

"Get behind me, Yang." His voice changed to take on a more serious tone, startling Yang who looked in his direction.

It wasn't just Yang, but everyone else present as well.

Magic, at least for him was created through the conversion of mana in the air by utilizing the inborn converters known as Magic Circuits found within the soul. Even as a Heroic Spirit, it didn't mean that he'd lost his Magic Circuits, but rather he now had a new source of power to rely on due to the connection he had with his Master.

In terms of quality, the energy Ruby was supplying him with was exceptional. Blue interface patterns shone as they travelled down his skin in a manor different from how Aura should have acted.

This was the power of mystery and the unknown.

Something sealed away by the Founders of the World of Remnant for their own reasons.

The power of magic.

"No more playing around."

He started walking forward, leaving Yang behind him while directly entering the fray.

Fear could be based on misconception.

He didn't need to be a Hero in this moment.

He needed to be the Villain.

One whose presence alone would inhibit any signs of resistance.

"Kill him!" The order was swiftly carried out.

The sound of gun shots and high-powered Dust rounds echoed through the air, accompanied by the clatter of empty calibre bullet cases falling against the floor.

For her part, Yang was stunned.

 _Dodge! Why aren't you dodging you idiot!_

"Archer!" Yang's scream was drowned out by the noise. No matter how confident she was in herself, there was no way that she had the Aura reserves necessary to cope against a full onslaught of attacks by an entire group let alone just Archer. It was why she'd maneuvered to dodge and block as many times as was possible, but Archer was being stupid.

She pursed her lips in her agitation and recalled the type of person that Archer seemed to be despite being a mercenary. Sure, he'd chastised her for going into the less savoury parts of Vale on her own, but rather than leave her, he accompanied her to prevent her from getting into trouble. Admittedly, it was her fault that they were being targeted, and now it was Archer who was suffering the consequences of her actions.

H-He didn't deserve this.

Her eyes steadily grew bloodshot.

If not for the fact that he was still looked okay, then she would have had dashed forward to aid him, but she simply didn't have to. Looking closely, it was not Archer showing signs of trepidation, but the enemies instead, and for one fundamental reason alone.

They weren't on the same level to begin with.

How could a mortal compare to the supernatural?

Shirou opened and closed his hands, the glare in his eyes growing more ominous.

Bullets and Dust, they passed through him as if he were never there.

An untouchable phantom.

The difference between a Human and a Spirit.

"Is that all?" His tone was flat, utterly devoid of emotion. He was currently in a semi-formed state in which he constantly willed certain parts of his material body to shift back into spiritual form.

Humans or Faunus weren't Grimm. They didn't possess the type of spiritual essence or energy required to harm him as a spirit, or at the very least they just didn't know how to use it.

Regardless, to the naked eye, his spiritual form could not be seen, leaving behind glaring holes and empty spaces in wake of the 'wounds' that he sustained. One well aimed shot pierced through his entire torso, but he didn't so much as flinch while walking.

It was the stuff of nightmares.

His body appeared ephemeral in the way it resembled the wisp-like swaying of smoke.

One second he was there; in another he was gone, only to reappear again.

The downside of taking spiritual form was that he could not carry or interact with anything, but that hardly mattered. Right now, he was giving the impression that he was unkillable.

A neutral gaze leveled itself on the attackers in front of him who soon stopped firing in general.

"M-Monster."

"I-Is that a Semblance?"

"H-He can't be killed."

"I'm out of bullets!"

Many were trembling or were just in sheer disbelief of what they were seeing, none more so than the Raven watching from atop the distant building. Yang wasn't any better. Her mouth was slightly left open and she seemed entirely transfixed as if in a daze.

 _"You wouldn't be able to hurt me even if you tried."_

She recalled the words that he'd spoken to her earlier and her mouth suddenly dried.

At the center of attention, Shirou stood alone.

Despite overcoming the enemies attacks unscathed, the root of the problem still needed to be dealt with. They wouldn't just surrender because they couldn't kill him.

Right now, they were apprehensive, bordering on panicked.

Nothing they did or could do seemed to have any sort of effect on him.

He was an enemy that couldn't be defeated. That was the impression that he was giving off.

What he needed to do now was imprint on them a sense of danger and crisis.

Despair to lay down their weapons.

At this moment, he was not the Nameless Hero, nor an Ally of Justice. He needed to become a symbol of fear not only to settle the impending dilemma, but to prevent any future troubles as well.

Yang would come back to the Underground District, and he was certain of this. Therefore, trouble would eventually find her again. Might as well give her an extra layer of protection known as influence.

Right now, he was relatively unknown within the Underground District. A Nobody that had appeared from nowhere with no reputation or standing to back him at all. He would change that.

"I do not prefer to kill. I never have, but that doesn't mean that I won't."

Something shifted in the air. Ominous shadows that seemed to sprout out from the ether of nothingness.

They were swords. A countless number of them that gradually filled every space within the narrow alley.

Some shone with a brilliant luster, while others had an eerie darkness within them that sent chills down one's spine.

It was like the aura of Death seemed to come to life, and he the harbinger who stood at the center.

To be able to control the fate of one's life on a whim.

All of the swords were pointed directly in front or around the attackers.

Shirou no longer said anything, but it was clear that he was giving the attackers a choice.

Surrender or Die.

"Give up and explain what's going on."

He wasn't being tactful in the least.

It was a veritable wall of steel.

From the perspective of the Faunus of the White Fang, there simply wasn't any compromising.


	11. Yellow and Black: Part 2

No matter the appearance, one should not take anyone lightly even in the case of greater numbers.

You never know when one would come across a monster, and that precisely what he was in the yes of the members of the White Fang in front of him.

Shirou knew that as a spirit, he could choose to simply dissipate his physical body in the midst of combat, but he never considered what kind of effect that would have on the others around him. In a battle between Servants in a standard Grail War, it wouldn't have had mattered if he shifted into spiritual form because the Grail War was a battle between spirits to begin with. He would not have had been able to avoid an enemy Servants attack even if he was intangible.

In this case, he hadn't been up against Servants, but regular people, so the point was moot.

He didn't consider the perspective of the White Fang.

How were they supposed to defeat an opponent who their attacks could not even hit? Bullets, explosions, aura, none of it was working. It was like they were dealing with a phantom, one with the ability to form countless blades out of nothing.

Swords.

So many that none dared to move.

Sharp and hanging inches away from their necks, there was no room at all for a counterattack.

Yang was speechless.

Her gaze was darting left and right, from him, and then to the masked individuals around him. It was like he could literally see her brain gradually processing what she was seeing.

For the most part, he simply ignored her to get the situation around him under control first.

His question to 'explain what was going on' was still present in the air, and finally the masked individuals began to take action.

One by one they each removed their masks to show distinct animal traits which made them easily identifiable as Faunus. Their faces beneath looked terrified, and many were beginning to cower.

"Sorry, we're sorry," the Faunus that bowed her head low in apology was Charlotte. She was holding the gun that Jed had given her in her hand, and out of everyone present, she was the only one with a full magazine of bullets. She hadn't been able to will herself to fire at another person. "Please don't hurt us. W-We had no other choice," she pleaded.

Shirou frowned in response but did nothing else.

The fact alone that Charlotte had been unable to even fire at him showed just what kind of personality she had. A Faunus like Charlotte had no business being involved in an armed attack. Scrutinizing everyone else, the majority of them were far from trained or experienced murderers for that matter.

Their current appearance resembled something more like pulling a stranger from the streets, giving them a gun, and then tasking them with assassinating someone.

"Explain," Shirou gave them the benefit of the doubt.

Charlotte gasped while first gesturing towards the sword in the air.

He nodded, and promptly dismissed his projections just as Yang was about to try touching one.

As soon as the swords were gone, Jed who had been near Charlotte since the beginning ran beside her to divert his attention. It didn't do much good though because Charlotte placed a hand on Jed's shoulder and shook her head. They simply couldn't win.

"The situation's like this," Charlotte began to explain in detail what she knew.

Jed helped fill in the blank spaces that Charlotte was unaware of.

They first explained that they were part of a civil right's activist group known as the White Fang which was slowly losing power in wake of the establishment of Vermillion. Nonetheless, the situation had taken a turn for the worse by a certain new employer's arrival.

"We've been smuggling Dust out of Vale for months now at the order of this mysterious woman. None of us could refuse her because she's simply too strong," Jed balled his hands into fists. "Those who refused to listen were killed. There was nothing that we could do."

Charlotte then spoke up. "We can't leave either. They have eyes and ears everywhere that we aren't aware about."

"Then are they watching us now?"

Charlotte and every other member of the White Fang present flinched at his question. Still, nothing of note happened, causing everyone to breath a sigh of relief.

Shirou began to silently contemplate.

The fact that this 'mysterious employer' did not send anyone to watch over Charlotte and the rest either meant that they were unimportant, or that they were already considered dead. An even more likely alternative was that there were no eyes and ears to begin with.

All that the 'mysterious employer' needed to do was etch fear into the hearts of Charlotte and the others. The fear itself would act as the cage tying down their freedom. The more he thought about, the more likely his theory became.

How could a single individual constantly keep tabs on an entire organization with hundreds, or maybe thousands of members?

It was physically impossible even for him.

"There's nothing to worry about," he then informed Charlotte and the rest of his conjecture, causing them to sigh in relief.

"We can go home now?"

"T-They won't come after us?"

"I can go to Vermillion?" Charlotte covered her mouth with a hand in relief. Jed was already patting her on the back.

Shioru waited for the Faunus to calm down before pressing for more information.

"What exactly were you guys doing that you were forced to pursue and eliminate us?" He asked.

"We were loading some kind of supply box meant to be delivered to Atlas's Schnee Dust Company," Charlotte tried to recall any further details and soon remembered something vital. "We weren't told what was inside the boxes, but from the amount of smuggled Dust we've been loading for the past few months, it may be an explosive. Maybe that was why we were immediately dispatched to attack you both."

"A gift from the White Fang to the Schnee Dust Company," Jed muttered what he'd heard from another Faunus.

Shirou creased his brow.

The information itself meant that there was the chance that lives were now at stake. Worse, if a tragedy ensued then the Grimm would be attracted to all the negativity and attack.

He had to take action.

"Yang," he called out to Yang who seemed to have the idea that she was already involved. "Stay here."

"But-"

Before Yang could even respond back, Shirou gestured for Charlotte and the others to take him back to the storage house where he and Yang had stumbled in on them last. Recalling how terrifying Shirou could be, Charlotte and the other Faunus quickly complied, leaving Yang alone to watch while pouting.

In the meantime, Shirou soon entered the warehouse where Charlotte and the others had been operating, and got the details that he needed about the train shipment.

Plans.

Routs.

Everything.

Charlotte, Jed and the others were standing nervously on the side.

It wasn't until they had finished explaining everything to him that Shirou simply pointed at the door and seemed to just be letting them all off.

"You're just going to let us go?" Charlotte was the first to ask. Jed and the others were too bewildered at Shirou actions. They'd never encountered a man who would simply let their assailants free with no compensation.

Shirou however was no ordinary individual. He was a Hero of Justice. He knew truly bad people from those that were truly evil. At the very least, the most Charlotte and the others had done was smuggle Dust. They didn't deserve to be punished for something they had no say on the matter.

Moreover, they were Faunus and White Fang, and that was enough.

To them, there was an existence that already had their utmost respect and reverence for the deed that that existence had accomplished.

Gradually, he began to take off his disguise piece by piece.

He had a task in mind for them as the majority of them lived in Vale's underground society and wouldn't be leaving. It was only Charlotte and Jed who chose to accompany Charlotte to Vermillion.

The two would be leaving Vale by nightfall.

In the mean time, he could ask a favour from the rest.

Gradually, he began to take off his disguise piece by piece.

The utter silence was broken by hastened breaths and stammers. Shirou's was an appearance that was famous throughout Remnant, and his renown became all the more apparent as soon as he exposed his face.

"T-There's no way…"

"Lord Huntsman of Red!

The Hero of the Faunus, and the Huntsman of the Sacred Sword of the Sun.

To the worshipers of the Sacred Sword in Vermillion, the Huntsman of Red was basically a walking prophet.

To Faunus, he was a revered legend.

"Most of you live your lives here in this area," Shirou got right to the point, arms crossing in front of his chest while Charlotte and the others swallowed audibly. "I'd like to ask you all for a favour," he said bluntly.

Charlotte and Jed moved to speak, but they were quickly overtaken by the other Faunus.

"Of course! Name it! We won't hesitate!"

"No wonder he was so strong, and those swords! Do they produce light as well?!"

"W-Wait O shit, d-did we actually shoot at him?"

"Death, we deserve death!"

The terror the Faunus had for Shirou took a complete one-hundred-and-eighty-degree turn.

His expression stiffened. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the reverence the Faunus were showing towards him. In truth, this was another reason why he never made his identity public. The bigger reason was of course that it would trouble his Master, and Ruby was already socially awkward as it was.

He cleared his throat and made sure he had Charlotte and the other's attention.

"That girl that you saw with me, her name's Yang, and if you see her again in Vale's Underground, can I get you to dial this number?" He produced a piece of parchment from his pocket and didn't dispose of it until the Faunus had saved the contents to memory.

He sighed ruefully at the measures that he was taking, but he felt that he had to have a fail safe. It was only a coincidence that he spotted Yang leaving Signal Academy today. If she snuck out on her own, then the consequences could be tragic.

"First, I'd like to ask you all to keep my identity a secret, and second, I'd like to ask you all to keep Yang out of Vale's backstreets. Unfortunately, she'd probably be too much of a handful for you all to handle." Which was why, he needed a bigger threat to dissuade her.

He had directly given everyone Tai and Qrow's contact information.

"We won't fail you, sir!"

The Faunus were all in agreement.

The amount of fanaticism that they showed was almost frightening. It only made him wonder what it would be like if he ever stepped foot into Vermillion's streets undisguised.

He'd cause a riot.

Worse, he didn't know what he'd do if they started offering prayers to him due to the increasing faith of the 'Religion of the Sacred Sword.'

On one hand, the faith energy may be able to act as a source of power for a Servant, but on the other, there was no way he'd have the ability to cope with all the attention.

Yup. That kind of situation was definitely too troublesome to deal with.

"Leave it to us!" The Faunus repeated again.

He could only nod stiffly.

In the mean time, Summer was staring at him with a judging gaze.

Evil. He was Evil.

He liked to say Efficient.

* * *

A shiver travelled down Yang's back, one of ill foreboding that only her father's disciplining could ever cause but she couldn't quite understand why.

By the time that she truly started thinking about it, she noticed that 'Archer' was already back from the storage house and placed that feeling at the back of her mind.

As for the Faunus that had attacked them earlier, strangely, they seemed exceedingly demure whenever they looked at 'Archer' as if they were unworthy of keeping their heads up high in his presence. Moreover, why were they looking at her so intently?

Their gazes were almost piercing.

Questions for another time.

The more pressing issue was the fact that if she knew 'Archer' well enough, he would not be wishing to take her along.

There was no way that she'd allow that to happen. Therefore, when the Faunus people left back into the back alleys, she blocked 'Archer's' way when he tried to bypass her.

He looked at her.

She stared back.

There was no way that she was going to sit this one out; not when she'd already gotten herself involved and knew that she had the ability to help. Perhaps it didn't occur to her that 'Archer' didn't need her assistance, but he must have had been certain that she was hardly going to listen.

She was a persistent kind of girl.

And this was why Shirou ended up inwardly groaning.

"Stay here and just inform the authorities," he tried reasoning with Yang anyway.

"Do you think that they'd even listen to me?" She replied back frankly.

Young.

Brash.

A teenager.

Yang had a fair point here and the issue was regarding a Dust supply train. It already sounded dubious to his ears let alone what the authorities would think about Yang reporting it.

'Point taken,' Shirou gave her that one. "Any chance of you just running off home, letting me handle this, and acting as if nothing ever happened?"

"Nope," Yang didn't even hesitate to answer. She'd feel responsible if anything happened and she had simply walked away without doing anything. "And don't think about leaving me either."

Shirou froze mid-step his hands pausing as he pulled off the tarp that he'd used to cover the motorcycle with when he had left it last time.

He clicked his tongue.

He'd hoped that Yang would talk for longer and that he'd be able to leave before she noticed, but hopes were just that, hope.

He sighed in consternation while Yang marched over to him with suspicion. "You were just about to leave me, weren't you?"

"And if I was?" He folded up the tarp and laid it down near the side.

"Then I'd wait for the next train and sneak on. I'd catch up to you eventually." Yang rolled her eyes and inclined her head.

He'd just about given up by this point but faltered at Summer's insistence.

" _You are not to bring her,"_ She was being particularly stern.

He pinched the bridge of his nose while looking from Yang to Summer who was floating directly beside Yang and constantly shaking her head.

He had two choices right now, and either option was a bad end. If he left right now, Summer probably hoped that Yang wouldn't follow through on her words, but if Yang was anything like the kind of women that he knew in his past life, then she'd definitely follow through.

Regardless of what his choice was, he was _going_ to have someone annoyed at him. Better his annoyance than risking Yang's life in her recklessness. Besides, he didn't think that Summer would actually try to harm him. It was the nagging that he was afraid of, but all heroes had hardship, and perhaps this was just his to bear.

He resolved himself.

Nag all you want, he was ready.

He'd just ignore it at this point, unless it reached a critical level.

"Fine. Do what you want," Yang's expression brightened, while Summer looked stricken at his words. He continued anyway. "But promise me that you really won't come back here again after this."

Summer was slightly appeased, but still huffed in irritation.

Yang however was kicking around the bush, using her left leg to kick a can over the pavement.

"And why do I have to promise that?" She asked him, unwilling to meet his gaze and instead focusing on the ground.

She missed the glaring smirk on his face.

 _Because your father will see to it if you ever do._

He couldn't exactly say that, and therefore, he composed his expression and just shrugged.

"Because I trust you. Isn't that enough?" he said the first thing that came to his mind.

Summer was already calling 'Bullshit,' but out of the three present, she was the only one around to know of his backhanded agreement with the Faunus.

Yang however, remained ignorant and grew muddled at his sudden attack. This threw Summer for a loop and she immediately narrowed her eyes in scrutiny.

"Uhm, yeah well," Yang scratched her cheek with her index finger. For some reason, she wasn't able to look at him straight.

Alarm bells began ringing in Summer's mind.

"I guess I trust you too."

What did Yang just say?

Moreover, Yang was fidgeting.

She was _fidgeting_.

That wasn't the Yang that Summer knew.

No stop that! What's so good about him anyway? He's a fraud!

 _H-He's doing it subconsciously the bastard._ Summer felt her mouth gradually hang open and promptly shut it closed. Could she even get mad at Shirou for this? It would almost be unreasonable, but then again, since when did mothers have to be reasonable in regards to their own children's well being?

No wait, maybe she was just rushing to conclusions. She needed to observe first.

"Then we've come to an understanding and you won't come back here ever again," Shirou replied bluntly after Yang's response.

Yang clicked her tongue and grunted.

 _Since when were you the boss of me?_

She didn't say her thoughts aloud though and was instead more fixated on something else. If she couldn't come back then so be it. There were plenty of other places where she could look around for any leads on the mother that had abandoned her anyway. In the meantime, she'd settle on the next best thing.

Slowly Yang took out her Scroll and held it in her hands towards Shirou while turning her face away.

He simply stared at her in silence, unable to understand her gesture.

Yang ended up taking three minutes to realize that something wasn't quite right.

"W-What are you waiting for?" She huffed to hide her awkwardness. Generally, she'd never asked for a guy's number before. It had always been the other way around.

"Isn't that something I should be asking you?" Shirou replied back, sitting over the motorcycle and starting up the engine. "I'm perfectly fine with leaving you as well if you've reconsidered. Actually, it's better that way- Why are you scowling at me?"

"Scroll stupid. _Scroll_ , what's your number?" Yang waved her Scroll in her hand in exasperation.

He looked at Yang, and then to the Scroll in her hands before realization dawned. Still though, there was a problem.

"I don't have one," he said dismissively. "A Scroll I mean. I don't have one," he further explained when Yang looked utterly bewildered.

"You don't have a Scroll? I thought that everyone had one," she muttered before looking at him questioningly. "Didn't you ever ask your parents to buy you one?"

"I never had any."

"oh." Yang scratched her head stiffly.

"How about a guardian then?"

"I had a foster father." He raised a hand. "Before you say anything else, he's dead too. He died early when I was still a child."

"…" In that instance, both Summer and Yang had the same expression while looking at him.

Yang more so.

 _'You have a family that's probably waiting for you. Don't take them for granted.'_

The words that he had spoken to Yang on their first meeting was probably playing through her mind. She fell silent, unsure whether she should apologize for a bringing up the matter or not. She awkwardly put away her scroll and coughed into her hand.

At the very least it saved him the trouble.

Summer fell silent as well.

It wouldn't last forever.

That being the case, he needed to get back to the matter at hand.

He stared at the motorcycle in front of him. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd worked on one.

The speed of any vehicle was dependant on the durability of its make. Materials which could not endure the high heat of combusting flames within an engine would not be able to maximize the heat values of fuel. It was the same principle as rockets. One could not launch a rocket into space if the components of the thrusters melted mid-launch.

The motorcycle was bulky in places, and this would contribute to a slower speed.

He had to change that if he hoped to catch up to a high-speed train.

 _Trace. On._

He began feeling out with his magecraft, a schematic of the vehicle forming in his mind.

Reinforcement and Alteration were next.

Metal began to meld and twist into the fashion of the blueprint that he was envisioning in his mind.

It became sleeker, more aerodynamic.

Its edges sharpened, and the exhaust pipes widened and strengthened. There would no longer be any visible signs of wear and deterioration even after several years of use.

The changes were visible to the naked eye, and it simply looked as if the motorcycle had come to life, blue interface patterns flashing over it before fading.

"Wow," Yang stared at the motorbike up and down before looking back to him. "How did you do that?" _Another Semblance?_

Yang had always thought that people in Remnant could only possess one at birth. Ruby had speed, and she herself had one that amplified her physical abilities. She'd thought that 'Archer's' Semblance was his ability to form swords, but this was entirely different. He changed the motorcycles' appearance and capabilities with a touch.

It had to have had been another Semblance. There was no other way to explain it.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, and it's best to keep things that way," he sat on the motorcycle to familiarize himself and then revved the engine.

Yang eyed him while huffing. She wasn't exactly a person who listened easily to others. She was stubborn if anything. Not saying a single word further, she sat herself on the passenger seat and loosely wrapped her arms around his back.

She was annoyed.

"Hold on tight."

"Tight?" Yang recalled the last time she'd ridden on this motorcycle and even if it was fast, it wasn't fast enough to throw her off. A simple grip was all that she had needed.

"Suit yourself," he replied.

In fact, there was no need for any further explanation as soon as he released the safety and shifted into drive.

"!"

Yang's arms turned into vices due to the sheer speed that they were travelling at.

He was kind of cheating right now by using his own magical energy to augment the vehicle, allowing him to reach even greater speeds, but that didn't matter.

The train had already long since departed. To catch up, the only way was through interception.

He thought back to the map that Charlotte and Jed had shown him of the train's route and committed the path that he was going to take to memory.

Once outside of Vale, he directly maneuvered off road and into a figurative No Man's Land.

The path of the railroads that connected the train were more winding then straight, therefore, he took a diagonal to intercept it at a point where it should be making a sharp left.

He had to board that train, but first he had to get close enough.

Fast as the bike was, there were too many obstacles in the way.

While the train could move over the rails, he had been forced to maneuver through the trees and rough landscape, all while avoiding Grimm, and there were a lot of them.

The train was a transport vehicle that spanned across Vale and towards the main supply stations at Atlas where the Schnee Dust Company was located.

Of course, a trans-kingdom transport system operated on trains had to travel across the uninhabited lands between the Kingdoms, and therefore, right now, neither he or Yang were within Vale's walls.

Grimm were everywhere.

The only reason that the train shipments weren't constantly attacked by Grimm was due to the security on board, and the general elevation of the rails held above ground by constructed towers on highly Grimm infested areas.

Their current area was one of them.

It was a lush forest with many trees and dense foliage hiding the dangers lurking beneath.

For the time being the Grimm seemed to be staying away, and as long as he kept himself hidden in the underbrush, they wouldn't be able to spot him and Yang long enough to give chase.

Once the forested area was mostly passed through, the constructed towers that elevated the railway above the tree line soon returned to the ground.

This was the hard part.

The railway that the train was using was made in a place where almost no Grimm wandered. He could paly it safe and try to catch up to the train by using the railway, but it was uncertain if he'd be able to catch up on time. In which case, it wasn't an option.

All that was left was to cut the planned diagonal to intercept the train at the curve.

The only issue was again, the Grimm.

He suddenly looked back at Yang who'd been keeping silent in fear of falling off the motorcycle. Her face was pale, and her grip around him felt feeble, possibly because her arms had long since gone numb. On the bright side, it seemed that she got used to the speed.

He hated to ask her of this, but perhaps she may be able to do it.

There was no traffic out in the wild anyway.

"Do you think that you can drive?" He asked Yang slowly.

" _No, no you did not just ask that._ " Summer was glaring at him from behind, and it only become fiercer after Yang proudly grinned and began to boast despite her haggard looking condition.

"Me? Yeah, I guess I can," she shrugged her shoulders and whistled. "It's just like riding a bike but faster isn't it? Leave it to me."

" _Ooooo no you don't young lady. If I had a physical body right now, you'd be so grounded!"_

Heedless of Summer's warning, Yang shifted up from the passenger's seat of the motorcycle and began edging towards the driver's seat. She didn't want to look like a wimp.

Summer tried to stop Yang with her hands, but to no avail. Her hands literally just passed through Yang, making Summer feel utterly despondent.

It didn't stop Summer from running her mouth off at Yang for being so irresponsible though. To be fair, he was just thankful that she'd forgotten about him over trying to lecture Yang. Unfortunately, he needed to focus, and Summer was not helping.

"She can't hear you," he quickly reminder Summer in an almost inaudible voice. He spoke up only because Summer was yelling too close to him.

All he got in response was a scathing glower.

His current position on the motorcycle was standing on the back seat while Yang took the wheels.

"Keep it steady, and relax," he said to Yang. He could tell that she had been putting up a bravado of confidence just so that her personal image wouldn't be ruined. It was because of this that he didn't call her out on it and instead tried to ease her mind. Her hands were pale at the knuckles, and she looked a bit jittery.

No matter what Yang had said, it was still her first time driving a motorcycle.

"Don't press too hard on the clutch and just try to maintain a constant speed. Don't worry about anything else and just drive straight."

They'd already passed through the forested area anyway and were now in a valley of flat plains and rolling hills leading towards the mountains. The ground was also fairly level.

"Right, I've got this. No worries," Yang spoke dismissively, but it was evident that his advice at least had some effect. She was taking it easier now and beginning to develop an understanding of how to handle the vehicle.

Still though, Yang was pursing her lips while staring at the groups of wandering Grimm nearby. The noise that the motorcycle was making along with Yang's growing anxiousness meant that they were starting to attract several of them.

"Relax. Just focus on driving. I'll handle them."

"Right." Yang nodded, but she didn't seem too convinced yet either.

Breath.

Aim.

Shoot.

Wind whipped across his face, and he could feel Yang's body tensing near him.

 _'Trace on.'_

Steel that never bends nor breaks.

Steel without emotion.

A Sword that was neither evil nor good.

For a Sword was simply a tool.

A means to an end.

His eyes lost their light to be replaced by a hollow indifference.

Magical energy thrummed from within him in low tremors as a black bow manifested in his hands. The shower of light produced from his tracing briefly illuminated Yang's face. She stared up at him in wonder from the corner of her eyes but said nothing.

The road that he walked was hell.

He killed.

Killed.

And then killed again despite just wanting to save everyone.

The road that he walked was not EMIYA's. He would not fall into despair, but instead would choose to seal himself off.

This was his truest aspect as the Nameless Hero of another timeline.

An unfeeling blade.

What he could not feel, could not break him. This had been his answer. It may not have had been the best one, and more like he was just lying to himself to avoid reality, but if it could keep him strong, he'd let the lie carry on.

'Arrows' manifested in the air one by one, altering and nocking on to his bow before being promptly fired like a machine gun.

Mud and grime exploded into plumes of dirt as any Grimm that drew near to the motorcycle ended up pinned on the ground dead.

Yang breathed in sharply.

Right now, he was perfectly demonstrating just why he had been summoned in the Archer Class.

No Grimm was able to even get close to them.

Left unhindered, Yang only needed to drive in a straight line, and soon enough, the train appeared within sight. It was moving fast over the rails, billowing trails of smoke into the air from an exhaust pipe.

Unfortunately, Shirou's life had always been filled with problems.

The train was going through a tunnel at the point where it was supposed to turn and intersect with them.

The impulse to shoot and derail the train manifested within him, but when he considered the chance of him causing a Dust explosion from the derailment, he had to reconsider. The train itself wasn't just a supply train, it carried a service class passenger transport cart.

There were innocent people in there.

Clearly the map Charlotte and the others had shown was outdated. Still, it didn't mean that it wasn't useful.

The train should be going in an 'S' shape through the tunnel.

There was a mountain in front of him. If he managed to cross it, there should be railway tracks on the others side. The thing was though, there was no time to cross over the mountain. The only way was to cross _through_ it. The time saved from taking a straight path vs a winding path would allow him and Yang to catch up without fail.

Still, this method meant displaying his abilities.

If he considered what he'd learned at Vermillion as a lesson, then he couldn't carelessly act. This was a mountain he was talking about here, and there was no way that an attack large enough to alter the landscape would go unnoticed.

Still, if it meant saving the lives of others vs the secrecy of his own abilities, then there was no need for further consideration. Moreover, Yang was the only person around anyway.

Shirou looked at Yang in all seriousness.

"Yang, what you're about to see, you must absolutely keep secret," he intoned gravely. He was famous enough as the Huntsman of Red. He didn't need to add on anything else.

"Huh?" Yang glanced back at him at the corner of her eyes and soon tilted her head. She blinked when she noticed how serious he was. "Does it really matter?"

In all honesty, she was already contemplating what kind of story she'd tell Ruby and her friends when she got back. To suddenly find out that she couldn't say a single word of her adventure was a tad off putting.

She frowned, but said nothing back. Neither a refusal nor an agreement.

A common teenage response and tactic.

"Promise me, Yang."

"Maybe," she snorted.

His brow twitched, but he no longer had the time to press her. He could only hope, and sometimes hope was all one needed to delude themselves.

Focus.

 _Begin Projection._

A sword manifested in his mind. One that he'd need in order to follow through on his goal.

 _Begin resonance of Projection Experience._

A sword with the power to alter the landscape. One of legend and renown.

 _Load._

He pictured its components, its make, and its history to create a weapon that did not exist in Remnant.

 _Set._

The projection was already completed in his mind. All that was left was to bring it into reality.

" **I am the bone of my sword.** "

Yang felt a tremor travel down her back, but she didn't have the time to care. The side of a mountain face was fast approaching and she hadn't been told to even turn yet.

"Mountain! MOUNTAIN!" She yelled in panic.

He did not respond.

Magic thrummed through his body, through his arms, and then concentrated around his outstretched palm.

A spiraled sword formed, his magical energy directly overloading the sword with more power then it could contain, breaking it.

The spiraled sword was now a weapon known as a 'Broken Phantasm,' a Noble Phantasm that surpasses its original parameters at the cost of being destroyed.

He notched the spiraled sword onto his bow.

It was a weapon that distorted space.

Time itself seemingly coming to a slow.

The wars that it had fought and participated in, the warriors who wielded it, all of it was meshing together to form a crystallized Legend. Objects of power known as Noble Phantasms.

That which was the weapon of the man who was the mentor and friend of a Child of Light.

Caladbolg, the Sword of the Rainbow.

Yet the one that Shirou had was different.

It was a second variation that did not exude an air of regality, nor holiness, but something of a more demonic nature from the sheer amount of people that he'd once used to kill with it, fracturing his own ideals.

"My Core is twisted in Madness."

Tendrils of lighting singed the ground, leaving behind patches of black.

An attack that twisted the very nature of space.

In other words, it was the ultimate drill.

A single shot was fired, causing Yang to yelp from the sheer wind pressure and shield her eyes.

By the time that she opened her eyes, she felt breathless.

Right in front of her where the mountain face should have had been, was a tunnel. More accurately it was a hole, and from the side, she could see an explosion leading up all the way into the sky.

What the hell was that?

Yang felt her mouth dry as the stories Summer used to tell her in her childhood came to the forefront of her mind.

 _'Did you know Yang, before there were Huntsman and Huntresses, there was something called a Hero. People of Legend who could shatter hills and decimate entire landscapes. It was they who combated the Grimm when other humans could not. It's sad really. Those kinds of people are said to not exist anymore.'_

Yang didn't know it, but she was staring.

Shirou for his part didn't notice as he dismissed his bow and looked at the damage he had caused.

In regards to the mountain, he didn't need to destroy it. He just needed to drill a hole, and that was exactly what he did. Yang drove straight into it, and both he and Yang could see the train now. The only problem was that Shirou had forgotten one key detail, the terrain wasn't exactly explicit on the map.

"It's a cliff," Yang vocalized the problem.

At the end of the tunnel was a direct drop.

They could see the train, but the train itself was far down below the steep cliff they found themselves heading towards.

The bike would not be able to survive that kind of drop, and besides, it was far from safe when he considered Yang's well being.

He'd hoped to keep more of his secrets hidden, but he was no longer left with any other option.

As a Servant, he would be far more effective than the bike anyway.

They were rapidly approaching the cliff.

"Jump!" He soon yelled.

Yang's eyes bugged out for a moment.

That was an over a hundred foot drop ahead of her and she didn't yet have the confidence in using Ember Celica to dampen her fall. That was a skill and confidence that she'd only acquire later down the road once she'd graduated the Academy.

"Are you CRAZY!" She yelled back at him in uneasiness.

"Yang!"

There was no time.

"Damn it fine!"

Yang directly closed her eyes for a moment and pushed off of the motorcycle with her legs.

For a moment, she felt butterflies form in her stomach from a feeling of weightlessness, and then nothing but a fiery warmth.

She blinked open one eye, and then the other.

Flying. She was flying.

More accurately, she was being carried.

She gripped on to 'Archer' tighter at the realization as her gaze shifted downwards. The scenery below was nothing but a blur, and on closer inspection, it wasn't that they were flying, it was just that 'Archer' was moving too fast. She was simply unable to tell the difference. He'd hop from one vantage point down the cliff face to the next with barely any breaks in his strides.

W-Was this also another semblance?

Moreover, that attack he'd pulled off?

If she didn't think so before, now she was certain.

Archer was special.

Perhaps the reason that he didn't wish to be a Huntsman and was instead a Mercenary was because of the attention that would fall on him?

Thinking about what kind of childhood that 'Archer' must have had led in Vale's underground caused an inner aspect of herself to soften.

She wanted to know more about him.

She convinced herself that it was just a budding interest.

Almost subconsciously, she reached out for his mask and began pulling it off. She was beyond simply curious about Archer's real identity at this point, and she could already tell from her interactions with him that he was a sincere and honest individual. Why else would he have had approached to help her in the back alley's where no one cared a single bit about others?

Hell, he was persistent that she never come back, not knowing that his concern was only causing a pleasant tingling sensation at the back of her neck that sent shivers down her spine.

The only ones who'd ever truly showed her such a level of care where her family, well, excluding her blood mother, but that was another story.

"Stop."

She froze in her actions, her hands having already half-way pulled off the mask that 'Archer' was wearing. From what she could see of his facial profile, Archer was young, nothing like what she had been expecting and it threw her for a loop.

"Sorry," she muttered an apology and turned her gaze away. The upper portions of her cheeks were somewhat flushed, but that was only because of the realization that she was being held securely in a young man's arms.

Honestly speaking, wasn't this exactly like one of those corny romance stories her friends often told her about?

She felt Archer's arms, one behind her back, and the other beneath her legs, and instantly felt heat rising up to her face.

Her friends called this pose the 'princess carry,' but wouldn't that make her the princess?

Uhm, no. That was not how she pictured herself being, especially given her tomboyish character. Heck, it was mortifying that she couldn't even resist because the alternative meant dropping to the Grimm infested forests below the cliff. Therefore, she could only put up with it.

Archer hadn't been able to stop Yang from moving to pull of his mask before simply because he was using both arms to carry her. Unless he dropped her or threatened her, which he wasn't going to do, he was left with no other alternative but to speak out.

To Yang, it felt like she had an unjust advantage, and she didn't need any handicaps. Either she'd get him to unmask himself, or she'd unmask him when he wasn't hindered. This was part of her own pride. Moreover, she was clear that Archer only had such a 'handicap' because he was intent on protecting her.

This caused her expression to mellow almost impeccably.

He had no obligation to help her to begin with, and furthermore, it was her sense of responsibility that insisted that she couldn't leave the situation alone and dragged him into it while looking out for her.

Archer was kind despite his remarks to push her away.

His words and actions themselves were contradictory.

He told her to leave, then he allowed her to come.

He acted as if he didn't care about her well being, and then moved on to keep her safe by getting into harm's way himself.

Really, it was kind of endearing, and she didn't quite know yet what the feeling budding in her chest was. Admiration? Clinginess? Was this really her?

She shook her head to sort out her thoughts before settling on one.

Now that she thought about it, was she in fact the one being selfish?

It was this question that caused her to quell her curiosity, put Archer's mask back in place, and patiently wait until Archer would eventually catch up to the train and put her back down on her feet.

In the mean time, she subtly stared up at him in wonder, before pressing her face closer to the nape of his neck, seeking his warmth as the cold breeze blew on her back.

For a moment, it felt as if she didn't have to worry about anything because Archer was protecting her. She didn't have to worry about the Grimm, nor the danger of falling.

Instead, she was falling in a different way.

'Archer' was special, she repeated this phrase again in her mind.

His reason for hiding his identity behind the moniker of a codename.

His reason for being a mercenary rather than a Huntsman.

Archer himself most likely had circumstances preventing him from doing what it was that he wanted.

Everyone had things that they wanted to hide and deal with themselves to prevent others from worrying. Archer must have had been no different.

There was no other explanation to explain why someone would be so secretive, and she got it into her head that she would save him from those circumstances. Maybe then he could become a Huntsman? In no way did it have anything to do with the fact that she wanted to know more about him. Nor the fact that she was beginning to delude herself with images of the both them attending the same Huntsman and Huntress school.

"Your secret is safe with me," she whispered lowly, both in response to what she'd seen, and something else more personal.

Shirou had no idea what Yang was insinuating, but at the very least, he'd gotten confirmation that Yang wouldn't tell anyone about what she'd just seen.

Unfortunately, he had the oddest feeling that Summer was not amused.

Her face said it all.

"He's a natural," she spoke hollowly in confirmation. She'd been watching him all this time, and not once did he actively attempt to put in any effort.

Shirou couldn't hear what she was muttering, but suddenly he began to shiver in trepidation.

"He's a god damned natural."

He discreetly glanced back at Summer, before promptly turning away. It was fortunate that he was wearing a mask, otherwise, Yang may question why his complexion had so quickly paled.

After all, he'd never believed that a mother could look that menacing.

It was probably for the best that he couldn't read her mind.

 _Maybe I should kill him now to save the many?_

It was a justified thought.

 _Broken hearts attract Grimm._

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! And Thanks to my newest patrons: Orexis and Константин Попов!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: Vasto of White**


	12. Yellow and Black: Part 3

Archer was warm. Far warmer than Yang ever thought that someone of his profession would be considering his circumstances working in Vale's Underground. The life that he must have had led should have had been far different from her own to the point that she was deathly curious to learn of it; if only to get that much closer to her newfound enigmatic one-time partner. She said 'one-time,' but if she had her way, she had the urge and imagination to drag him around with her on adventures. You know, kind of like the old cartoons and stories that she used to either read or watch. However, asking about a person's past was the difficult part.

She had her fair share of thoughts and secrets that she wouldn't want to share with others either in her own insecurity. Everybody does until they find someone significant enough to open up to and confide with. People could be strong on the surface, but more often, not all the way through.

A body of steel, but a heart of glass.

Archer must have been like that.

He had many secrets. The fact that he was running fast enough to catch up to a train while carrying her was not lost on her, nor was the fact that she'd seen him use another Semblance entirely mere hours earlier.

Sure, he kept trying to push her away but, in the end, he still went out of his way both to take care of her, and rebuke her for her recklessness as if he himself had once done something similar. It was hard to describe, but children were sensitive to the intentions of others towards them; not that she was a child anymore, but more because she was always in tune with her inner self. She hadn't been certain at first, but she could now clearly feel that Archer had no ill-intentions in his actions. He was accompanying her only because he was genuinely concerned about her well being and knowing this was making her heart do funny things. _Really_ funny things to the point that she was increasingly gladdened that Ruby or her friends couldn't see her right now. Honestly, she just hoped that Archer wouldn't notice the blush forming over her cheeks or the redness of her ears as he carried her towards the speeding train. To prevent that from happening, she was doing her best impression of a kangaroo cub trying to bury itself in its mother's pouch. By pouch, she meant Archer's shoulder, and by burying, she meant her face with the excuse of the fierce wind blowing around her being too cold.

"Are you alright Yang?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice came out muffled, almost distressed in its odd pitch as if she was out of breath. She quickly realized this point and felt her lips quiver in indignation. Of all times that her mouth could betray her, it had to be now. Not cool Yang. Not cool. Play it off. Just play it off and pretend that he didn't notice. Her arms around his neck, she pressed her face harder over his shoulder in mortification.

Soon she felt one of Archer's hands shift over her back to draw soothing circles as if to comfort her. Butterflies formed in her stomach as if a circus troupe had just come to town and took her for a ride. Heart don't do this to me now!

"If you were scared of heights, you should have had just said so."

Heights? Since when was she afraid of heights? Deny it! Hurry and deny it!

"Y-Yeah." Curse you body! Curse you, traitorous mouth!

Her muscles were tense and she really couldn't do anything about it. Unfortunately, it only solidified Archer's assumption of her apparent fear. Still, the way that he carefully held her, not too close, and not too far, revealed what kind of character he had behind the indifferent mask. The fact that he stopped leaping in large strides and shifted into running over the ground was not unnoticed by her. His consideration for her well being did loads to pacify her.

"Hey, are we there yet?" She didn't know how much longer she could endure before her entire face went red. It was the first time that she'd ever been held by a boy, and it was doing things to her. Odd things. The fact that a part of her didn't want to let go or was feeling happy confused her greatly.

"We're here," Archer's voice replied flatly.

She glanced down only to see the solid metal of the train's roof. She hadn't even felt it when Archer had landed which reflected his thoughtfulness on her behalf.

Not wasting a second, she jumped out of his arms and was hell-bent on not facing him until the redness left her cheeks. Until such a time, he could talk to her back.

The train was still speeding down the rails while passing a stretch of flat ground overlooking a distant grass plain. The fact that humanity had been driven to live within the walls of only four, well, five Kingdoms now, meant that nature was abundant everywhere else. The grass was almost as long as she was tall, and the rising conifers in the distance were massive.

Generally, she wouldn't care so much about the scenery, but it helped suppress the heat of her face such that she composed herself quicker. Just to make sure that Archer wouldn't get the wrong idea though, inspiration struck her. She took her hands and slapped herself on the cheeks in a self-motivating gesture.

She turned around. "Let's go!" Now it should be impossible for Archer to tell whether the redness of her face was natural or not, albeit perhaps she slapped herself a little too hard? Her cheeks felt somewhat numb and she began rubbing them with a hint of self regret.

Careful not to lose her balance, she began moving towards the back of the train where the cargo and shipments were generally held away from the passengers.

A finger suddenly flicked her on the forehead.

"Uhm, no," Archer stopped her as she winced. "You're going that way," he pointed towards the front of the train.

She turned her head to follow the direction of Archer's finger and blanked. "B-But a team's supposed to stick together. That's how it works in the books and movies," she grumbled irritably while recoiling back from Archer's devious strike.

"Then what about a sidekick?"

"Sidekick, me?" She pointed at herself. Oh, he did not just say that.

Perhaps sensing her rising outburst, Archer placed a palm over her shoulder and leveled his gaze with her own. "Can you do this for me?" he asked in a deep voice. It was almost cheating how earnest he sounded. "I'm not trying to send you away because its too dangerous for you to be near an explosive, but because it's important to warn the innocents in this train of the danger in order to move them to safety. Understand what I'm getting at here? Most people aren't trained to be Huntsman or Huntresses who can actively use their Aura."

It was reasonable.

"Listen Yang, I actually have a mission for you."

He did? Her shoulders naturally perked up along with her ears. He had her attention.

"Not only do I need you to get the passengers to safety, but after moving them up and out of the cart connected to the cargo, I need you to disconnect the train link connecting the train carts together just in case." Archer looked straight at her to make sure that she understood his words, but she already got the gist of it.

"Leave it to me, nothing will go wrong," she patted herself on the chest just above her breast.

"Good, then get going."

One moment Archer was in front of her, and in the next he was gone, hopping across the roof of the train carts in the direction of cargo. For a second, she felt like she'd just fallen for a fancy method of ditching her, but that couldn't be it.

She shook her head to clear her suspicions and focused on the matter at hand. From where she was standing, she could see a ladder which she could climb down in order to get access to the passenger cabins below. She didn't hesitate to begin moving towards it, using her hands to block the winds that batted against her eyes.

As a Huntress in training and a skilled student of Signal Academy, making her way towards the entrance of the train cabin had not been difficult in the slightest. Reaching the cabin door, she fiddled with the latch for a moment in confusion before noticing the word 'push' rather than 'pull' on a sign over top the door.

Yup. She was a genius. A bloody genius. Thank god she was alone right now.

Pushing the door open, she was greeted by a layer of warm air and bright fluorescent light. There was a hallway in front of her with a red carpet, and on either side of the hallway were booths in which the passengers of the Schnee Dust Company's high-class executives were seated. Further down were the civilian seats which sported standard cushioning for comfort.

She walked inside and closed the door behind her while going over the plan in her head again. While Archer took a look at the situation at the back, it was her duty to get the people to retreat further up front and then disconnect the train links.

Now how to go about doing that? She needed their attention first and foremost.

"Listen up, you all!" She yelled before coming up blank. She wasn't exactly a Huntress right now and she didn't want to get in trouble for impersonation.

After her initial yell came an awkward silence. One or two people from the civilian seats glanced at her direction to see if there was anything wrong.

She quickly shook her head and improvised. "Mercenary 'Blond Kickass' demands your attention!" She yelled with renewed vigour. She had a great pair of lungs and she was intent on making full use of them. "Everyone, move to the front of the train!"

Many people now peaked their heads from out of the train booths to stair down the hall at her, but did nothing else but grin in amusement. The section of the train that she was standing at was reserved for people of high status, and therefore many assumed that she was just a snobbish rich girl.

From the nearest booth, an older lady wearing a pristine white dress with the emblem of the Schnee Dust Company waved her hand towards the nearest service body.

"Operator, someone left their daughter unattended at section three. We think she needs help!"

No. No she did not need help.

Glaring at the woman, Yang felt like she really wasn't being taken seriously. More so when a train attendant made his way towards her with a smile generally directed at toddlers. Frankly, it was infuriating.

In her anger, she blurted out a vital piece of information. "Damn it there's a bomb on the train alright!"

"What?" the train attendant visibly stiffened, and Yang knew that she really couldn't go back on her words now.

"No one panic, but there's a bomb on the train," she repeated stronger.

The train attendant and the other passengers were skeptical. The train attendant even went as far as to place a palm over Yang's forehead. "It must be a fever. She's delirious."

Yang had enough with trying to convince people. She knew of a better way from school that always worked anyway. Uncle Qrow had taught her a fundamental truth that could solve almost anything in the short term.

"Young lady, have you not been taught how to behave in public places yet?" The attendant said exasperatedly. "C'mon go along, shoo. You're disturbing the other guests."

Ember Celica transformed into a gun over her arm. At first glance, it looked nothing like a firearm and was mistaken as a toy by the people around her. That impression quickly changed.

She shot the floor with a warning shot, piercing through the wooden interior and reducing it into splinters. "Hurry and go before I shoot you, yes?" She was smiling sweetly even while blatantly threatening the people in front of her. If one couldn't solve something fast with force, then they simply weren't using enough of it.

"Run! It's a lunatic!"

Bitch, who you calling a lunatic? Her brow twitched as she watched the passengers clamber over each other to run into the next passenger cart up ahead.

Suddenly, she heard a flash and saw the train attendant capture her image on his scroll before sprinting off.

Fuck. Looking down at herself, she still had Ember Celica leveled down in the direction of the fleeing passengers. She looked entirely like a terrorist right now. She stood frozen dumbly in disbelief and growing horror.

Papa was going to kill her if her face ends up on the news. Not the belt. Anything but the belt, god forbid the slipper. Suddenly she was envious of the mask that Archer had been wearing.

Ok. This probably hadn't been her best idea, but at least it worked. If she explained the situation to her papa then maybe she could get out of punishment. Better yet, what if she just blamed Qrow for his influence? She was a daddy's girl so she might just be able to pull it off.

She inwardly saluted to her uncle. She would never forget his sacrifice.

Moving on, she soon composed herself. She had a job to do.

Moving fast, she ran up ahead and opened the exit door of the current train cabin that she was inside. Once outside, she positioned herself a little over the safety rails to get a clear shot at the train connector below.

Alrighty, here goes nothing.

She fired Ember Celica and directly broke the metal link connecting the train carts together.

The front end of the train with the other passengers soon began to grow more and more distant as the back end of the train left behind began to slow down to a crawl.

"It was a lie; she's stealing the Schnee Dust shipment!"

SHUT UP!

The urge to beat someone up nearly overwhelmed her when she noticed yet another flash of light from someone's scroll illuminate her from the distant train. She was definitely being filmed right now.

She wasn't a terrorist. She was innocent! She swore!

She stood up and began running, feeling utterly wronged. Hopefully no one had a good look at her face.

On the other hand, she'd completed her task. This meant to say that she was free to do what she wanted. She could think about repercussions later.

Her hands balled into fists as she urged herself to move faster.

 _I'm coming Archer._

* * *

 _"You ditched her. You literally ditched her."_

Summer's voice entered Shirou's ears and for the most part, he remained largely unaffected while Summer floated absently behind him. She'd grown used to her spirit body over the years and didn't care for any obstacles in front of her when she'd simply just phase through them as a literal ghost.

 _"There was no need to send Yang to the passenger carts when you could have had just cut the train link from where you were and severed the cargo."_ Summer sat with her legs crossed, resting her face on the back of her hand supported by her bent elbow.

"Are you complaining?" He looked back towards Summer in exasperation. She was the one who continued pestering him to put Yang in as little danger as possible.

 _"No. Good job. I know how difficult Yang can be at times."_ Summer grudgingly agreed.

He simply nodded and continued on his way. Now that Yang wasn't around, he was freely moving through the train in spiritual form. No amount of security or locked doors could truly impede him.

Soon enough, he found the cargo room and directly phased inside.

His feet echoed as he materialized within the cargo's hull and began moving. All kinds of crates of various sizes lined the room from top to bottom. It resembled a packed warehouse if anything which made it far simpler for him to navigate. The labels used for organization purposes were apparent enough.

 _"You're not showing a hint of caution, are you?"_ Summer was talking idly to him from the side.

The most prominent features of the room were the security. High-tech laser tracking turrets and machines were densely packed into the small space. Even more distinct was the large quadra-pedaled defence robot that oversaw the entire place.

 _"James has been working hard, I see."_ Summer murmured to herself. _"Best be careful Shirou. Even for someone like you, you won't be able to avoid an injury if you face it lightly."_

He hummed in response.

He directly stepped forward and dematerialized.

Summer's brow twitched as she watched him move to deactivate the security with unnatural familiarity. Bypassing the big guard robot, he found his way into a hidden control panel and began shutting the systems down one by one. In the case of the large security drones and the big robot with heat sensing monitors, he had to manually access their AI function stored in their circuitry. It was almost as if he himself had taken part in the security's production. His efficiency was jaw dropping mostly because he could be considered a veteran when it came to appliances. He had not been known as the Brownie of Homurahara Academy for nothing.

 _"You're a cheat."_ He smirked at Summer's indignance as she floated over him. _"James would probably cry if he found out that all of his hard work was worth nothing. Does it make me a bad person to want to see such a scene?"_

He acted like he didn't hear her. He suddenly felt bad for James. If even someone with Summer's positive outlook would want to see the man cry, then he could only speculate how many others were of the same opinion.

Regardless, he'd already grown used to the idle banter that he'd have with Summer. Presently, he really was the only person that she could interact with, so he couldn't be hard on her. He'd seen her melancholy and longing whenever she looked at her family. Worse, it was hard for him to get mad at her when the only enjoyment that she had was reading aloud to Ruby and Yang in the middle of the night despite her two daughters no longer being able to hear her.

With the security disabled, he no longer had to remain in spiritual form and directly astralized in order to better interact with the environment around him.

The details that Charlotte and Jed had briefed him on regarding the description of the cargo that they had loaded was fresh on his mind. The Schnee Dust Company already transported a significant amount of Dust on them in the first place. In which case, the Dust that Charlotte, Jed, and the other Faunus had loaded was miniscule in comparison. However, the quantity didn't matter as much as the quality of the explosion.

He walked up to the Dust crates and began a structural analysis. His magic burst forth from his finger tips and travelled directly through the structure of the of the crates before him.

As expected, he could detail several wires leading to a timed bomb. The bomb itself was small, but the heat it would produce would be enough to set off the rest of the Dust present in the train. Considering the fact that the train was headed for an important Schnee facility, there would have had been even more Dust there.

The explosion would have had been astronomical. In another timeline, this would be the same day that the second daughter of the Schnee family would lose several aunts and uncles to the terrorist activity of the White Fang.

This wouldn't happen.

He directly disarmed the bomb, rendering the Dust crates harmless.

The task was completed, leaving him to wonder just what kind of woman could think of something so harmful to others. Jed and Charlotte had spoken of a woman with a lethal ability. He'd have to look into that on his own sometime. As much as he was Ruby's Servant, he was also still an Ally of Justice. He couldn't remain idle now that he was made aware of a conspiracy.

Now then, it was about time.

He glanced left, then right, making sure that Yang wasn't nearby, but he really couldn't be certain. There were too many crates and cargo in the way that he wouldn't be able to tell unless he could see through them all.

At very least, it seemed as if she wasn't here, making it as good of a time as any.

He sucked in a breath and exuded a suffocating pressure. He was what was known as a Heroic Spirit. Even the lowest of Heroic Spirits with E-Rank ratings were ten-times more capable than an average individual.

Something within his peripherals shifted.

He had sensed this particular presence since the beginning when he had first been summoned and rescued both Ruby and Yang from Grimm. Since then, it only ever showed up in his senses when it came to Yang.

He wasn't certain of this individual's goals, so now was the best time to make sure.

"Come out," his tone brooked no room for argument. Better yet, he was already staring in a certain direction as if he 'knew' where the individual was hiding.

To his surprise, what awaited him was not a person, but a black bird. A corvid to be precise.

He reigned in his aura and significantly reduced the pressure that he was outputting. He didn't call the bird out for a fight, only for answers. Moreover, he was confused right now as he didn't know how he would ever converse with a bird.

From behind him, he noticed Summer stiffen in disbelief, though he didn't show it on his face.

The bird opened its mouth, and rather than a caw, a low, yet feminine voice echoed outwards. "What are you?"

Right in front of his eyes, the corvid shifted shape to take on the form of a young woman with raven black hair and a shallow cut dress of similar colour. Her eyes were the same shade of red as Qrow's. Even their complexions were identical.

It was a familiar face even for him. It was the same one that Yang had shown him in a picture.

 _"Raven._ " Summer spoke the name clearly.

He stared back at Raven and felt at a loss for words. In truth, he knew next to nothing of this woman other than the fact that she'd abandoned her daughter. That alone reduced his neutral impression of Raven into a negative one.

"Does it matter?" He walked forward, and Raven took a pensive step back. From the looks of it, he must have made her weary from his initial release of power. To Raven it must have felt both unnatural and mysterious. Fear and apprehension stem from the unknown after all.

As his gaze towards Raven hardened, he suddenly felt a hand press itself over his shoulder.

 _"That's my friend._ " Summer insisted. _"There are things that I want to say and ask of her. The Raven I knew had her faults, but she also had her good points. Why else would she still tail after Yang despite all her excuses?"_

He sighed.

Go ahead.

He'd repeat after her.

* * *

"Come out."

"What are you?"

"Does it matter?"

Who was Archer talking to? Did he perhaps already notice her approach? Yang was startled at the sudden conversation she was hearing. After completing her task, she had directly run back towards the back of the train as fast as she could. It only helped that the power was out or something? Regardless, the security had been completely disabled, allowing her to move unhindered.

She was currently too far away to get a clear view of the situation, so she slowly inched her way forward to peer out from the corner of an industrial storage box.

Her breath hitched in her throat at that very instant.

 _Mother._

The woman that she had desperately been looking for suddenly appeared right in front of her eyes and was confronting Archer. She muffled the gasp that nearly escaped her mouth and hurriedly made herself small. She had the urge to call out, but the expression her mother was making was different from the gentle one she'd use to make while cradling her as a toddler. The only things that she really knew about her mom were the stories that her dead spoke about her.

Yang listened to the proceedings in trepidation.

"Raven Branwen," Shirou began to say the words that Summer was mouthing to him.

"You know of me?" Raven's weariness regarding Shirou stepped up by another level.

"I did my research the very moment that an innocent girl recklessly entered Vale's Underground in search of her Mother." Shirou looked far from pleased. He was mad at yang's behalf. "So, you tell me, what kind of mother are you to allow your daughter into somewhere so dangerous?"

"That's none of your concern." Raven grew defensive, narrowing her eyes and ignoring the pressure that she had felt from Shirou moments earlier. "You don't understand what it is that this world is facing. I don't have time to 'play' mother nor concern myself with the world's safety like an old acquaintance of mine did and ended up losing her life for."

Yang didn't want to believe what she was hearing coming out of her mother's lips. Her hands nearly moved to cover her ears, but she couldn't do it. There were many questions regarding her mother that she'd been curious about, but she was starting to wonder whether it would have had been better to remain ignorant.

"You say that you don't care for Yang at all, so then why are you here? No," Shirou shook his head. "Why were you always there?"

Yang's ears perked up.

What Shirou said was true. Raven had always been there for Yang in the form of a corvid. In fact, she'd probably alerted Qrow of Ruby and Yang's location when Shirou had first been summoned. The only reason Raven had tailed Shirou in the first place was also out of concern for Yang, not that she'd ever admit something like that.

"I don't have to justify myself to you," Raven's tone was more subdued.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Yang placed a hand over her chest. She could hear her heart beating furiously within her with equal parts hope and pessimism.

"No, I abandoned that child. Only the strong can live freely in this world. Not the ignorant nor the fool hardy. Tai and Qrow just couldn't see that."

It hurt. It was starting to hurt so much.

Yang pulled in her thighs to her chest, and quietly hugged her knees. Any disillusions that she had about her mother not abandoning her were thoroughly shattered in that one sentence. Damn it, she felt her eyes starting to water, a lump forming in her throat that she couldn't swallow down. She sniffled inaudibly.

"It sounds more like you've just lost hope and are trying to justify yourself," Shirou's expression became cold.

"As if you truly know anything about me." Raven was glaring. A part of her was actually starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I know that you're scared of Salem." The response was so abrupt that Raven became genuinely shocked. Shirou had no idea what meaning the name, Salem, had for Raven, but Summer had been infuriated at Raven's callous words and returned a jab which he had repeated aloud.

Raven's eyes promptly narrowed in realization. "You're one of Ozpin's."

Ozpin? Yang and Shirou kept the name in mind but Summer was incensed at this point.

"Do you truly think that Salem can't be defeated?" Shirou echoed Summer's words.

Raven did not answer, but her expression visibly shifted into a deep frown.

"If so, then you're wrong."

"As if I was wrong!" Raven refused to be convinced. "This world isn't just some fairy tale where a random Hero can exist and save everyone."

"That's where you're even more wrong." Shirou's tone changed. It was no longer just him repeating Summer's words at this point.

Yang felt a visible shift in the air. From the sound of the situation, Raven must have had noticed it too because she began to back away in disbelief as if she'd seen something nerve wracking. Yang was curious, but she was too far away to see whatever it was that Shirou had done.

"W-What kind of person are you?" Raven's tone was far more subdued, almost shaking.

"One that does not believe that this world can't be saved. Similarly, I won't choose to abandon those close to me as an excuse to run away." Shirou thought back to Yang's bright personality and strong character. "You gave up on Yang, but no matter what, I wont and I never will." He had watched her grow up alongside Ruby. She didn't deserve this kind of mother. "I will even protect her in your stead."

A shudder travelled through Yang's body, her lips pursing together.

Raven flinched. "You're wasting your time." In the end, she was still trying to justify herself.

"Then let's make a bet." He would have none of Raven's excuses. "I believe that Yang will be strong. Stronger than you by far such that you'll regret having ever left her."

Yang placed both her hands over her mouth. She didn't know. She didn't know what to think anymore. The damn finally burst into silent weeping.

"…" Raven had had enough. She was glaring so sharply that it wouldn't be a surprise if she suddenly up and attacked. She didn't do so though. Shirou's powers were still unknown to her, and it wasn't worth the risk.

Raven directly left, looking more like she was escaping from her own inner demons than having grown too frustrated at Shirou.

Yang hurriedly pressed herself to the ground in response when she realized that Raven was running in her direction. She really _really_ didn't want to be caught right now. She no longer knew how to face her own mother.

 _Please. Please don't see me._

Raven quickly reached the area that Yang was hiding at, and for a moment, Raven recoiled, her steps briefly faltering. In the end, she was too skilled not to notice the stealth of an amateur. Her mouth opened and closed, her throat dry, but she was too much of a coward to face the tear-stained expression that she'd caught sight of. Evidently, she couldn't stop a trace of grief and regret from clouding her vision.

Her lips quivered; her head turning away as she dashed off even faster.

She didn't see anything.

* * *

"Wait here for a moment Yang," Shirou placed Yang down from her position being carried in his arms.

She didn't make much of a fuss. In fact, she was being oddly complacent with him; a far cry from how she'd been when they'd first met.

After he'd finished his business in the cargo hull of the train earlier, he'd found Yang laying listlessly in one of the booths of the empty passenger carts. He had told her that it was time to go, but it was like a portion of her spirit had left her and she had just blinked at him in response.

He attributed her attitude to one of those mood swings that girls Yang's age usually had and didn't think anything much of it.

He needed to carry her if he wanted to have any chance of returning back to Vale any time soon. It had already been a day. Ruby was bound to start growing suspicious at his absence. However, it was only when he had picked Yang up and noticed how tight her grip around him was that he began to think that something was wrong. She was holding him like he was a lifeline.

This was why he decided to stop and find some sort of place that the two of them could stay for the night. Maybe Yang was just tired. As for the train and Dust, he just left it there. Surely the Schnee Dust company would send someone to reacquire it anyway.

After he had put Yang down, he made to scout the area around for some kind of shelter to stay in. Be that as it may, Yang followed after him despite him asking her to wait until he could verify if it was safe.

The crunching of their feet over the dry leaves beneath echoed through the forested region that they were in. It was oddly tranquil.

"Thanks," Yang suddenly spoke up. "You had no reason to indulge my selfishness in dragging you into this."

"If you already knew that, then you shouldn't have come back to find me." He replied without facing her. He had to pay attention to where they were going because like it or not, they were in Grimm territory.

He pushed aside low hanging branches and flattened shrubs to make Yang an easier foot-path.

"Hey, is there any reason you'd help someone like me? I mean we were strangers, weren't we?" Yang was being oddly fixated on this topic. Her expression was a combination of hopeful and hesitant. He could not infer any deeper meaning.

"Then are we still strangers now?"

"No," Yang was quick to reply as if frightened that he'd get the wrong idea. She was finally starting to smile though so he supposed he could continue the conversation.

"The Yang that I got to know was loud, boisterous, outgoing, and uncaring of consequences. In short, you were a brat, but," Yang bit down on her lips. "I could tell that you were earnest and trustworthy, even if just a little undependable. In the future you'll definitely become an outstanding Huntress."

"I promise I will!" Yang ran up beside him. "Then how about you?"

He grunted. "I'll probably fade away." Literally. It was easier to watch over his Master Ruby and her sister Yang in spiritual form.

" _NO,_ you can't," Yang was surprisingly stubborn on this point. In fact, was that panic that flashed in her eyes? "You have many secrets and I don't know what sort of childhood or life that you had, but you can't just give up on yourself like this. You can't. I forbid it."

"Forbid it?" He couldn't understand what had gotten into Yang.

"Yes. I forbid it. If I'm going to become a Huntress then you should become a Huntsman instead of just a Mercenary."

He chose not to respond. Yang gritted her teeth in helplessness. He really couldn't understand what was with her right now. Then again, it looked like they had company.

They'd stumbled into a large wandering Faunus caravan. There was a lot of them with a majority of the group guarding large vehicles containing camping supplies and provisions.

Almost as soon as he'd made this observation, the other side had noticed him and Yang and were quick to react.

"Who are you?" A blade was pointed in his direction by a sword wielding Faunus. "Humans?"

"Put the blade down Adam, that's no way to greet others even if they're humans."

A large man walked over.

The man had black hair and was well built in terms of proportions. It looked like the man could even lift a bear with a single arm. In comparison, his attitude was far from overbearing.

"Sorry, for that. Many of the Faunus in are group hail from Menagerie and have faced too much discrimination from humans in the past," the man explained the caution the group of Faunus were displaying. "My name is Ghira Belladonna."

Ghira raised his hand out in a gesture of greeting.

"High Leader of the White Fang of Menagerie."

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! And Thanks to my newest Patrons: Bob bill and Honorable G!**

 **Next Update: Vasto of White**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	13. Yellow and Black: Part 4

White Fang?

It was that name again. If Shirou was affected by the name, he didn't show it. Yang though was different. A trace of surprise and suspicion flashed across her eyes that was caught in the gaze of a cat-eared girl of similar age. No matter. He pushed Yang to stand behind him lest she act out or do something too unpredictable. In the times that he'd observed Yang while at Ruby's side, he already knew that she wasn't exactly the smoothest of individuals when it came to formalities.

Yang stared at him for a moment, but seemed to be too lost in thought to bother with anything.

There was a short silence before he inclined his head and shook Ghira's hand with his own. The man's hands were calloused and rough, denoting the kind of life and character Ghira must have had.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said politely, watching the way Ghira grinned in response.

"Likewise," Ghira released his grip before scratching lightly at his grown beard.

Shirou took the time to really look at the man. He was tall and well built, but rather than be intimidating, there was a gentleness in Ghira's demeanor.

Ghira was scrutinizing him if only out of precaution. "What brings you out into the forest? One would think that bringing a little girl along for back up would not bode well in Grimm infested lands?"

He stopped to consider the question, but he was beaten to the punch.

"I'm not little," Yang's outburst came far quicker than he could stop. She had always been brash and quick to raise her voice when she was being made light of. Presently, she was glaring from behind his back "I'm fifteen and will be attending a Huntsman school in a couple of years. I'm plenty capable for back up."

"Yang," he nudged her on the side, causing her to look up at him and cringe when she realized that she was making a scene. 'Sorry' she mouthed before stepping back behind him.

He only sighed before going back to address Ghira's question. After all, he could detect Ghira's underlying suspicion in his words. It wasn't normal to see random people wandering within Grimm infested lands.

"We're just trying to get back home," he explained honestly. "If you travel due east of here, you'll find a stopped train cart that Yang and I used to be riding before it derailed."

"Oh," Ghira looked surprised, but with his keen eye sight, he could still make out the sight of the derailed train-cart in the distance. "That's unfortunate." Much of Ghira's caution faded away to be replaced by a warm expression.

Shirou wasn't lying to begin with and Ghira could see that.

"Would you like to travel with us?" Ghira offered kindly. "We're currently on our way to Vermillion and it's safer to travel with numbers."

He considered the prospect.

Ghira didn't seem like a bad person. None of the other Faunus travelling with Ghira were all that bad either. If anything, they greatly reminded him of the Faunus that he and Ruby had first met in the early settlement of Vermillion: Cautious, weary, yet kind people.

Still, more than a few of them were showing open hostility, and perhaps that was why Yang seemed to be a tad on edge. It was true that Yang was young, but more often than not, it was the children and teenagers that could more easily pick up whether or not they were being liked in a group.

Right now, both he and Yang could definitely tell that they weren't being liked. The red-haired swordsman whom they'd met from the beginning was glowering, and another woman with orange eyes and a dark complexion was glaring at them.

"Mr. Belladonna, we can't just pick up random people on the road," the woman spoke up first, her tone almost a snarl.

His eyes traveled towards her, small, petite, yet fiery like a hissing cat.

"And yet we picked up many other 'random' Faunus on the way here, Sienna." Ghira looked tired while addressing the woman as he maintained a lecturing expression. "Just because they're human shouldn't change the way we treat others. We've already come a long way from Menagerie, and by the time we reach Vermillion, we'll be seeing a lot more humans anyway. You're going to have to put aside your bias eventually."

The woman, Sienna, looked like she'd swallowed a fly. He wisely chose not to comment because her gaze was pointed in his direction. Expectedly, she bit down on her lips looking as if she had more to say on the matter, however, she held herself back after Ghira gave her another stern look.

"The same goes to you, Adam." Ghira directed his attention towards the red-haired swordsman in a half-mask that covered the upper half of his face.

"Tch," Adam clicked his tongue before slumping his shoulders and yielding.

Ghira nodded in approval before turning his attention back to him. "Well, how about it? It's too dangerous for the both of you to try and make your way back on your own. If you travel with us to Vermillion, I heard that the other Kingdoms were already in the process of setting up an air transport system with bullheads. You could just fly back to any Kingdom from there."

It was a good offer. He could see Ghira's kind intentions for what they were. Honestly speaking, it would be way quicker for him to just wait for Ghira's group to pass by and then just take Yang back to Vale on his own. However, what he had to consider first was Ghira and his group. Everything would have had been fine if he hadn't met them, but now that he had, he couldn't just leave them to travel through Grimm infested lands on their own. It was against who he was as an Ally of Justice. It didn't matter if he wasn't liked by a few of them.

In the end, it would be far worse on his mental state to just leave and then let them die if any accidents occur. That wasn't what a Hero would do.

He turned his head to share a glance with Yang.

How long would it take to pick her up, drop her home, and then hurry on back?

The answer was simple. Too long.

Having obtained Yang's attention, he gestured towards her unsure if she'd get his meaning, but Yang wasn't stupid. She should be able to understand his meaning soon enough.

He had to get Yang back home safe, but he also wanted to help Ghira and the others. Since he couldn't just abandon Yang, he was leaving the decision on her shoulders.

Yang took a moment to consider why he was staring at her, but ultimately realized what he was asking of her when he further simplified his intentions using his hands. One hand pointed in the direction of Vale, the other hand subtly pointed towards Ghira and the others.

Under the gazes of Ghira and the rest, Yang pulled on the back of his shirt and dragged him a bit further away in order to whisper into his ear. "You want me to decide?" She asked to verify.

He nodded.

Yang looked like she was considered her options.

She didn't know how long it was going to take to get to Vermillion and if it took any longer than a few days, then the excuse to her father that he saw her write down on a note about staying at friend's house would be rendered null.

Her father was going to ground her.

Her uncle would probably increase her training load.

She scratched her head in frustration.

Still, it appeared like she'd already come up with her answer.

In Yang's opinion, he was definitely strong. If he helped escort Ghira and the other Faunus, then he could save them from danger.

The question now was why?

He was posing as a mercenary. There was no profit to be gained in this situation, and the fact that he still wanted to help may have had caused another misunderstanding.

His actions made it seem as if he didn't want to be a mercenary, but was somehow forced into it due to variables that she was unaware of.

The look of realization on Yang's face was inwardly mind numbing, not only because he could foresee a troublesome future, but because he was already coming dangerously close to Summer's bottom line.

"I want to go help them," Yang spoke her decision.

He grudgingly nodded in response before shifting his attention back to Ghira and the rest.

Having seen him and Yang caught up in discussion, Ghira had been waiting patiently from the start.

"Have you made your choice?" Ghira asked.

He stepped forward.

"We accept your invitation."

* * *

Archer hadn't been paying much attention to the time of day until the sky darkened over head and Yang began to yawn by his side. He'd offered carrying her so that she could sleep on his back, but she became increasingly flustered at the idea, saying that it was improper.

 _'Suit yourself.'_

It was like she could hear him judging her in his mind, but really it was his fault that he didn't understand proper tact towards a growing lady.

Archer shrugged at her stubbornness but secretly signaled towards Ghira at the front of the convoy of Faunus asking for when they were going to set up camp for the night.

Yang did not notice.

Summer who was floating up over head beside Shirou nodded gratefully for his consideration towards Yang.

 _"_ _I wonder how Ruby's doing,"_ Summer muttered in the air.

 _She should be doing fine._ Shirou though back to his Master. Right now, Ruby had still probably not noticed that he was gone.

He'd seen the way his Master got when it came to weapons and frankly, she immersed herself too deeply in them that it was like nothing else existed in her little world except for them. The creation of her 'baby,' her personal weapon that she was working on right now named Crescent Rose, was taking up the entirety of her attention.

Thinking about Ruby, he couldn't help the budding fondness he'd started to develop for his Master over the years that they'd spent together.

This was all the more reason that he had to protect Yang and everyone Ruby held dear. He dreaded the day her innocence would leave her. He'd already grown used to her exuberance and stunning optimism despite her social problems.

"We're setting up camp!" Ghira's voice caused him to snap out of his reminiscence.

It was time to set up camp, and probably because of consideration for Yang, Ghira had called off the day's travelling early.

Guiding everyone at the front, Ghira had found an open field where no Grimm should be able to sneak up on them under the light of the broken moon. Small trees still grew in the area but they weren't packed so densely together.

Bringing Yang along with him, Shirou quickly realized a problem. He and Yang weren't exactly equipped for outdoor camping. For him it was fine since it wasn't like he had to sleep as a Heroic Spirit, but Yang was different. She at least needed a bed roll and a blanket.

"Here," an older woman seemed to notice his plight faster than even Ghira.

The woman had cat-like features with short shoulder-length hair curled around the neck. She wore a shrug jacket and was wearing a form fitting white blouse beneath. She smiled kindly while handing out two extra sets of bed rolls, blanket, and pillows.

He took the first pair, but declined the second much to Yang's and the woman's confusion.

"Thank you," he said in acknowledgment, his head lightly bowed.

The woman accepted his gratitude but looked a tad put off. "Are you sure that you don't want this?" She gestured towards the extra set of camping gear that he had refused. "My name is Kali Belladonna and I'm sorry for meddling but My husband Ghira would probably think that we're being unkind to you both if we only give just one set of proper camping gear."

"No, don't worry about it," he insisted, a hand scratching at the back of his head. "I don't plan on sleeping anyway."

Kali blinked, but rather than explain himself, he bid farewell and took Yang to find a spot where she could sleep in peace.

He settled on an area by a small trees which he sat down and leaned his back on after laying Yang's bed roll, blanket, and pillow for her to use in front of him. The others were busy setting up for dinner and other camping activities, but Yang didn't seem to be in the mood to eat. Honestly, she just looked tired which was why it was probably best for her to go to sleep early.

"Go ahead and rest," he told her while pointing at the bed that he had prepared for her. He didn't seem to notice that he'd entered into a sort of 'mamma' mode that made Summer gawk in the air.

Yang stared at him oddly before lying down on the bed roll and curling up inside the blanket. Rather than sleep though, she positioned herself to stare up at him with the blanket wrapped around her and the majority of her head while her chin rested on her pillow.

"Why aren't you getting ready to sleep?" There was a strange look in Yang's eyes that made it difficult for him to understand what she was thinking right now.

He shrugged and leaned his back further against the tree he was supporting himself on. "I'm not sleeping, Yang. I'm going to keep watch just in case any Grimm approach. I'm sure that Ghira and the others probably have late night sleeping rotations, but I don't want to risk you and everyone else." He didn't need sleep, and if he was basing things on scouting and detection abilities alone, he was an Archer Class Servant. No one in the present camp could hope to match his danger observation skills.

Silence.

Yang just continued to stare at him after he'd given her his answer.

"Why?" She asked him, expression somewhat demure. "We've both stayed up the same amount of time, and I'm sure that you're tired as well. You say that you're staying awake to keep watch for Grimm because of me and the others in the camp, but even if we didn't accept Ghira's invitation, something tells me that'd you'd still be staying up to watch over my safety anyway."

He didn't answer.

Which meant to say that he didn't deny Yang's claim.

Yang didn't know what to feel about that. His sincerity and concern for her behalf was truthfully causing her mind to go blank and fill up with daisies and prancing ponies frolicking in a field of pink flowers. Down girl! For Pete's sake get a hold of yourself! She clapped her hands to her cheeks when she realized that she was straying away from the point and that heat was building up in her body causing her complexion to flush.

She turned her back to Shirou to prevent him from noticing her present condition and coughed into her hand for good measure to explain her red face if Shirou caught sight of it.

Fortunately, Shirou gave her time to compose herself.

"Hey," she soon called out. "You didn't answer," her tone was accusatory.

"Fine. You're correct. I would have stayed up anyway if only because I would never risk you getting hurt." ' _Your mother would kill me,'_ yet that was beside the point. "Look Yang. I told you before, but you have a family that's waiting for you. If anything happened to you, your family would be devastated."

If Yang heard and acknowledged Shirou's words, it was difficult for Shirou to tell since Yang had wrapped herself in her blanket and had her back facing him.

"I remember what you said," she whispered solemnly. "That's why I don't plan on dying anytime soon, but you'll protect me won't you?"

Yang rolled over and blew up a puff of her bangs that were draped over her left eye. There seemed to be some deeper meaning to her question that only she knew about.

Her brows knit together and a part of her was starting to feel anxious. She had heard Archer's words to her biological mother, but it was difficult for her to really believe in him without confirmation of any kind. Call her short-sighted or paranoid, but she couldn't really be blamed. The one person that she had thought had loved her despite leaving her at a young age was no more than a heartless woman.

She wasn't worth it.

Maybe she never was if even her own mother never wanted her.

She swallowed while staring at Archer's form.

 _It's alright. Even if you were just saying it in the spur of the moment._

She did not have much in the way of expectations, and yet why? Why were his eyes directed at her with such warmth and resolution?

"Yeah, I'll protect you. I promise." His answer was forward. There was no need for any other consideration and that was why she felt something inside her mind burst.

She suddenly sniffled, a sob making its way into Archer's ears and causing him to stiffen. She thought that she was being quiet, but he could see the way her shoulders were trembling up and down beneath her blanket. Stop. Stop now. This is so uncool.

All of a sudden, Archer's mouth dried and she could have had sworn that he was inwardly thinking that he hadn't done or said anything that would have had upset her to the extent of crying.

 _It's not your fault. It's just me being stupid._

"Hey, are you alright?"

Her breath hitched while her hands kept moving as if uselessly trying to wipe away the wetness out of her eyes. "J-Just shut up for a bit. Leave me alone. I-I can't talk right now."

Suddenly shunned by Yang, Shirou closed his mouth and grimaced, turning his head away out of cordiality but maintaining sight of Yang's form out of concern. As much as he knew how troublesome Yang could be, it wasn't as if he didn't care about her well being.

Seconds of silence soon stretched into minutes.

If not for the fact that Yang kept shuffling on top of her bed roll, then he might have assumed that she'd already fallen asleep. Clearly, this wasn't the case.

"Can't sleep?" He finally spoke up again in the awkwardness.

"No," Yang said flatly, but at the very least it seemed as if she got a hold of herself.

In truth, Yang was moping, her thoughts unfocused.

Her entire reason for sneaking out of school was basically a failure. Although it was true that she _did_ find who it was that she was looking for, what had occurred was outside of her expectations of a touching reunion. Bar that, she had at least hoped that her mother had some kind of remorse or reason that had forced her to leave, and yet, the truth hurt. It _really_ hurt.

She was never loved by her biological mother to begin with.

She had been cast aside, deemed useless.

Yeah, so she definitely didn't fit the description of happy right now, though she'd never shown it on her face. She wasn't the type to burden others with her problems anyway, but still, it was too much.

 _It was his fault._

She rolled over once again while covering the majority of her face with her blanket as if hiding in a cocoon. There was a small hole that she could peak through with her eyes and her gaze was directed at Archer who sat calmly with his back to the tree.

In the face of her biological mother basically calling her useless, Archer, a friend that she'd now only known for a couple of encounters, directly stood up for her. He said that he'd protect her and he _meant_ it. She was mentally weak after the blow that her biological mother had dealt her and maybe that was why it was so difficult to hold back her emotions. More so when she had all but verified Archer's intentions with her earlier question. Hell, he didn't even hesitate to answer.

Her heart began to thud audibly in her chest again and it caused her to fidget around in her restlessness. In Shirou's perspective, it was like he was watching a worm squirming on the ground.

He wisely kept that observation to himself.

"Hey, can you tell me a story?" Yang suddenly stopped rolling and asked him. It was childish of her to ask, but she didn't care. She just needed something to help distract her long enough for her to fall asleep.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" It wasn't as if Shirou really minded.

Yang didn't take long to pick a topic. Inwardly, she was thinking about her memories involving the real mother that she grew up with. "Heroes," she said reminiscently. "Stories about heroes would be good," she specified.

Shirou hummed in response. He knew plenty of such stories he could tell. He'd already had a lot of practice with Ruby anyway.

"There once was a Hero known as the greatest of the people known as the Greeks. He was named in the honour of a God named Hera, the Great Hero Herakles…"

"In the tales of a forgotten land known as Germany, there was the Legendary Hero of the Vulsunga…"

"Cu Chulainn was the shield that defended against an entire army. His spear was death, his capabilities, inhuman…"

"Some Heroes are just Nameless. They perform certain feats and miracles to save others not for reputation or gain, but just for the sake of doing so." Shirou's tone suddenly shifted into one of solemnity. "Always alone upon a hill of swords. A mantle of red. A body of steel. Blood of fire. A heart of glass. It was a Hero whose hands could never hold anything but who had saved countless lives in the process. He was a Hero of Wrought Iron." A Hero that was nothing more than a fool who'd lost his way in a hell of his own doing.

Shirou fell silent, listening intently to Yang's soft breathing.

The time to tell stories was over.

He just watched as Summer sat beside Yang's side and absently brushed her hand through Yang's hair in a comforting gesture.

For a moment, in the transient state between sleep and reality, Yang felt her mind blank as she saw it.

Summer Rose sitting quietly beside her. After all the emotional turmoil that she'd gone through in the day, she suddenly felt like weeping again.

 _"_ _My little ball of sunshine, sleep well."_

Mom.

That word alone was the only thought in Yang's mind before she eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day came quickly, but Yang was already making a fuss. Worse, he was the reason that she was acting out.

"It's morning now. You should go to sleep," she kept insisting. "You didn't sleep all night and now you're thinking about volunteering to scout ahead?"

Yes. That was exactly what he was thinking.

Ghira needed to be careful while guiding a large group of Faunus immigrating to Vermillion through Grimm infested lands. The sole reason that so many Faunus were making the journey including Faunus like Adam, Sienna, and Ghira was because Vermillion was lacking in Faunus Huntsman and Huntresses.

It wouldn't be a lie to say that he and Yang were currently in the presence of the future leaders and teachers of a new Huntsman Academy that would form in Vermillion.

He'd overheard Ghira and the others talking the previous day about Adam becoming a combat instructor and Sienna becoming a school overseer.

He looked to Adam and Sienna who were both still looking at him and Yang with suspicion for being human and began to inwardly consider whether or not they were fit for a teaching position.

Regardless, it wasn't his place to meddle. So long as Vermillion and the people within it were safe and properly defended against the Grimm, that was all that mattered. Ruby would definitely be of the same opinion.

Back to the topic at hand though, for safety reasons, he wanted to help scout ahead due to his Class Proficiency as an Archer.

He could prevent many deaths and injuries that way, but still there were risks.

If he left, there was no guarantee that any Grimm would not sneak up and attack while he was away. He felt a dull tapping on his chest and looked down to see Yang red-faced in exertion while trying to manhandle him and failing.

Yang was currently trying to overpower him and force him down into a bed roll. It really wasn't going to happen. Even if his stats weren't the best for a Heroic Spirit, his D-Rank strength would not be defeated even with Yang exerting all of her effort.

"I'm fine Yang. If it helps, I promise that I'll sleep later, okay?" He offered a stiff toned compromise.

Yang had no choice but to relent, but she kept staring at him as if assuming that he was lying.

Well, she'd just have to trust him on that.

Anyways, the reason that he'd decided to volunteer to scout ahead was because of a simple dagger which he had traced while Yang was still sleeping.

Rather than a Noble Phantasm, it was a type of Mystic Code, a magical artifact created by Magi. This one in particular was used by, fighter-class magi known as Enforcers. It was classified as weak in terms of Mystic Code ranking because its only magical property was to convey one's thoughts to the owner of the dagger.

It was a coordinating ritual dagger used for communication. "Hold onto this, okay?" He said.

Yang stared at the small dagger that he abruptly passed over to her in confusion.

"You know, Ember Celica is a hundred times more useful against Grimm than a dagger," Yang said in bewilderment. However, she still took the dagger into her hands and secured it to the belt that she had around her waist.

"You're not supposed to use it against Grimm anyway," he explained patiently. "Just make sure to keep it on your person and if you ever need me, just think strongly of me and I'll come."

His words were like a bomb for a teenage girl.

"Wait, what?" Yang suddenly blushed. She was used to flirting with others, but not others flirting with her. Maybe it was just because it was Archer, but still. What the hell was he expecting of her? That she'd just think of him in a moment of danger? What was she? Some princess waiting to be saved in a tower? Yeah. No.

However, she'd remember the sentiment.

"I can fight too you know," she placed her hands on her hips and glowered.

He nodded towards her in confidence. "I know you can, but this is for safety alright? So, don't forget and don't try to take on a fight you know that you can't win."

With his words said, Archer walked up to Ghira and directly requested to join Adam on his scouting given that Ghira watches over Yang.

Ghira was hesitant at first, but Yang watched as Shirou did something out of her view that changed Ghira's mind. Adam grudgingly said nothing on the subject before he and Shirou took off into the woods.

Scouting was the first necessary step before the entire convoy moved. While everyone was still waking up and getting their things in order, Ghira had sent Shirou and Adam out in advance.

Yang was left alone.

Great. She inwardly huffed.

The Faunus evidently were still weary of her so it was just her in the location where she had fallen asleep the previous night. It was hard to recall what she had dreamed of, but for some reason she felt oddly comforted.

Speaking of which, she suddenly eyed the dagger that Archer had given her while pretending as if she wasn't interested. Her eyes kept glancing back and forth, and eventually, the dagger somehow ended up back in her hands and held at eye level around a foot away from her face.

It was rather plain as daggers go, but there was a certain allure which was emitted off from the pattern of jewels lined over the base of the blade. Recalling that it was Archer that had given it to her, she couldn't help but grow muddleheaded at the first 'gift' that she'd ever received from him. She was beaming subconsciously, almost proud and giddy at the same time and for no reason whatsoever.

The feeling would have had continued too if it wasn't for a voice that snapped her out of her daze.

"'Think strongly of me and I'll come.'"

Yang suddenly jumped as if burned. She knew those words. _She knew them._ Worse, it was clear that someone else had heard them.

She hurriedly turned to face the speaker while sputtering incoherently in denial. There was another cat-eared girl much like the woman that she and Archer had met the previous night but younger. The girl stood at roughly the same height as her, and she was wearing a white blouse and sleek black pants where a sword was sheathed at her waist. Different from Kali Belladonna, the cat-eared girl had her long black hair set freely to fall behind her back.

"Names Blake Belladonna," Blake said flatly while looking at the dagger in Yang's hands in curiosity. "Interesting dagger there. We're you thinking of him just now? Do you think it works?"

"I-I did no such thing!" Yang was quick to deny. Inwardly she felt mortified. "Besides, don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Blake pointed to her twitching cat ears at the top of her head. "You and your partner aren't exactly the quietest speakers. Especially when I was just reading a book off to the side." Blake pointed to the questionable novel in her hand.

Yang didn't have enough time to read the title because Blake quickly stored it away.

Blake gave a fair point. Yang had no rebuttal.

Feeling embarrassed, Yang kicked at the ground before staring up at Blake. "What do you want?"

Blake shrugged. "To be honest I was just curious about that dagger. It doesn't have any compartments to store Dust, and there's no way it has any Aura. In which case, how does it work?"

Now that Blake brought the point up, Yang realized that she didn't know either. However, she still trusted Archer.

"Does it matter how it works if it works?"

Blake grunted. "Well, you're not wrong, but aren't you interested?"

 _Yes. Of course, she was._ Yang didn't let her curiosity show on her face though. "When Archer eventually gets back, I can just ask him then."

Blake hummed in thought before looking in the direction of the forest where Shirou and Adam had gone ahead to scout.

"They'll probably get back soon since Adam is strong." Black said offhandedly.

Yang suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, well Archer is stronger they'll probably get back even sooner."

Blake's eyes promptly narrowed while Yang crossed her arms in confrontation.

"You know that Archer's not even a name, right?"

"Yeah, well he's a Mercenary with a code name. I am too." Yang pointed at herself with her right thumb. "You can just call me, Ms. Blond Kickass."

Blake's lip twitched in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'll have to refuse. I'll just call you Yang. It's not like you were very subtle in using your name for a 'mercenary.'"

Yang gritted her teeth. This woman had a sharp tongue and keen observation skill.

"Call me whatever you want, but that's beside the point." Yang grunted. "Archer is definitely stronger. Enough said."

"And how would you know that?" Blake's tone suddenly sharpened.

Yang was nonplussed. "Can Adam blow a hole through a mountain?" She asked,

Blake blinked at Yang's triumphant pose.

"Are you crazy?" Blake asked in exasperation, an eyebrow raised. "You know that you can't just lie or exaggerate about something just because you have no real proof."

"I do have proof."

"Where?"

"Right over there." Yang pointed into the horizon, prompting Blake to follow the direction of her finger.

"You know that there's only trees in that direction, right?" Blake was unimpressed.

Yang's face stiffened. She had been trying to point out the mountain that she and Archer had crossed through, but after being carried around on Archer's back for while, she'd lost her sense of direction and could no longer locate said mountain. Not that she'd want to admit that.

"Look. I'm not lying okay." Yang scratched the back of her head. "There's definitely a mountain somewhere out here with a hole pierced through it."

Blake didn't say anything, but it was clear from her scepticism that she didn't believe Yang's words.

"I know that you want to defend your travelling partner's image, but really, if you knew how capable Adam is, then we wouldn't be having this argument." Blake looked like she had stars in her eyes from how fervently she spoke. "Besides, don't you think that what matters most is that they both come back safely?"

"Of course, I want them to come back safely, and I'm not concerned at all." Yang shrugged unworriedly. "With Archer around, even if Adam drags him down, Archer can still save them both."

"You don't know Adam." Blake's eyes narrowed angrily.

"You don't know Archer." Yang replied in kind.

Sparks seemed to ignite between their gazes before they both grimaced at the same time and promptly walked away when they realized that they were being stared at by the other members of the convoy.

Blake was the one who looked the most mortified due to the way her parents were looking at her knowingly. Ghira looked annoyed, but her mother was the one discreetly winking at her in encouragement, and perhaps that was the most embarrassing. Her mother was never the most subtle to begin with and the others aside from her father were quick to notice.

 _Kill her. Just kill her now._

Her cheeks were flushing red, traitorous things. It was difficult for her to keep a straight face if at all under the attention of her fellow people. It was no secret that she already admired Adam for a while now, but she couldn't help it. Adam was like the embodiment of 'Justice' and 'Passion' for his fellow people. He'd always been considerate and often volunteered to help in extraneous activities even when he wasn't needed.

She believed in Adam.

She saw the good in him and in his earnest desire to better the lives of his people.

That was why Adam was definitely stronger than some mercenary who only worked for profit rather than becoming a proper Huntsman. Obviously Yang wouldn't understand this point.

Blake grunted before glowering at Yang's direction in annoyance. She could already tell that Yang wasn't a bad person, however, Blake fully believed that Yang was entirely misguided.

Coincidently, Yang was of the same opinion. Presently, she was considering the prospect of glaring at Blake for Blake's own ignorance.

In the end though, she concluded that it wasn't worth it. She'd spent enough time arguing with Ruby as sisters to know that there was no winning in an argument where you couldn't convince the other person no matter what was said.

Only time could solve the current issue. Meanwhile, Yang felt like she had better things to do.

She looked around as the Faunus busied themselves and quickly faltered.

Oh right. By better things to do, she meant nothing,

Minutes turned into hours.

Two to be precise.

Archer had told her to behave, but stuck alone with the company of Faunus who were a tad too weary of her wasn't exactly going to make her feel the most welcome.

She looked back and forth before deciding to wander further away from the group. It was kind of a dumb thing to do, but she figured that there was no harm in her actions. She could still see Blake and the other Faunus, and if things went awry, she could still call out in time.

Now if only she wasn't immediately called out for it.

Given how tense it was travelling in Grimm infested lands, it was only natural.

"You know it's dangerous to wander off too far behind." Blake appeared beside her in friendly warning.

She looked genuinely concerned about Yang moving too far away from the group.

Misguided as Blake was about Adam being stronger than Archer, Yang had to grudgingly admit that Blake was kind. Why else would she take the time to talk and warn someone that the other Faunus were being weary of?

"I know, but I don't think I'm too far away though." Yang tried to justify herself. "Besides, you guys don't seem to take too well to my personal charm."

Blake glanced back to where all the other Faunus were keeping a distinct distance away from Yang as if she had some sort of vile disease. Her expression darkened out of bitterness.

"You'll have to forgive them." Blake tried to defend her people's actions. "They're good people, but they've been through too much discrimination to trust in humans again so easily."

"Right," Yang said understandingly. It wasn't as if she couldn't understand. "Fine, lets just go back then."

Blake didn't respond.

Yang suddenly felt a shiver travel down her back. "Hey? You still there?"

Rather than speaking, Blake used both of her hands to turn Yang's head in the northern direction.

Grimm. Many, many of them at the perimeter of the camp. Way more than she could ever take on by herself.

"Oh," Yang let out in a small voice while backing away with Blake slowly. "Well shit."

This shouldn't be possible.

Yang swore that they weren't there a second ago.

By now, it wasn't just Blake and Yang who noticed the crowd of Grimm, but Ghira and the others too.

The lands outside of the established Kingdoms weren't just considered Grimm infested for nothing.

Yang gripped onto the dagger by her waist tightly.

 _Archer!_

* * *

Shirou suddenly stiffened and ground his feet into a halt.

"Something wrong, or are you just too tired to keep up?" Adam's voice filtered into his ears, but he didn't even register them. Adam's provocations weren't important.

"We have to go back. Now."

He felt his muscles tensing from within him. He promised Yang that he'd be there, and right now he could feel her calling out to him. There was no time for anything else.

"Why?" Adam continued to question him.

"The group's in danger." He answered hurriedly, causing Adam who'd stopped beside him to falter.

Still, Adam didn't appear convinced.

It didn't matter.

"Look, you can doubt me all that you want because I'm a human, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to save not just Yang, but everyone. Continue ahead if you want, but I'm going back."

"Wait!"

He didn't bother looking at Adam's direction before taking off into a sprint.

Faster. He had to move faster.

He was a Heroic Spirit, a being outside of the limitation of flesh and bone.

Parts of his body began turning ethereal as he passed through trees and stones unhindered. For a moment, the black coat that he was wearing faded in and out to be replaced by an indistinct mantle of red. It billowed in the wind, leaving behind a trail of gold dust as it continued to materialize and dematerialize.

A Hero of the people.

An idol of worship.

A symbol of hope and light.

Wielder of the Sacred Sword and hailed as a Saint.

His feet planted deep into the ground, and when he pushed off, he left behind a crater.

The Huntsman of Red.

He could hear a choked gasp escape from somewhere behind him, but it was too difficult to make out in his haste.

Right now, he just didn't care.

He had a promise to keep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and thanks to my newest Patron: Ramon D!**

 **Next update: Vasto of White**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	14. Yellow and Black: Part 5A

Yang could feel the sense of fear permeating through the air. It was contagious in that it started from one member of the group before gradually seeping its way through everyone. Admittedly, she herself was growing affected, her muscles stiffening and breath growing heavy. For all of her bravado and self-confidence, her common sense dictated a fine line between what _was_ and what _wasn't_ possible for her to achieve.

She retreated slowly; Ember Celica raised in a defensive gesture as she glanced wearily at her surroundings. Soon, Yang's back pressed up against Blake's who was mimicking Yang's actions except for choice of weapon. Unlike Yang, Blake had a sword which she readied in apprehension, golden coloured irises revealing traces of unease.

Grimm were everywhere and the two of them had been isolated from the main group where Ghira was hurriedly yelling for everyone to get into a defensive formation. Even for someone as stout and gruff looking like Ghira, the man visibly panicked when he realized that his daughter wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Think we can break through and group up with the rest?" Yang tried to sound upbeat, but all that speaking did was reveal the noticeable tremor in her tone.

"…" Blake didn't respond, but Yang could hear the tightening of Blake's grip over her sword. Tense would be a loose term to describe Blake's present appearance. Unlike Yang, Blake was taking into account the likeliness of survival and it wasn't anywhere near good.

Optimistically, if only a dozen or so people that formed the convoy of Faunus that Ghira was leading were able to make it out alive, then that could already be counted as a victory. As for the rest, they'd have to pray that death would come quickly.

Blake and everyone else in the convoy had known that danger was going to be a constant in the journey to Vermillion, but they'd accepted the risks anyway. However, that didn't mean that Blake wanted anyone to die. Not her father, not her mother, and most certainly not her people who were only migrating in hopes for a better life.

"How could so many Grimm have had showed up all at once?" Blake's tone was filled with misery.

Yang shut her mouth and released a long breath. There was no use dwelling over why a situation ever played out the way it did. What mattered was taking action in the present, and that meant fighting Grimm.

Inwardly, Yang felt her body begin to tremble. She wasn't scared or overly terrified at the prospect of fighting so many enemies, but rather, her body was reacting out of trauma. She could still recall her first encounter with Grimm in her childhood, just before the incident where she thought that she'd never be able to see Ruby again. Just thinking about it brought chills to her person.

Ruby had almost died, and in the midst of it all, the Grimm had knocked her unconscious. Her uncle Qrow had said that if it wasn't for some random Huntsman that had chanced by on her and Ruby, then the two of them would have had died.

Till this day, she still felt sudden bouts of panic when a Grimm came in view. In which case, she buried her insecurities away under a heavy layer of self-confidence and bravado. A bravado and self-confidence that would help her no longer against so many Grimm.

She and Blake were stranded alone, twenty feet away from where Ghira and the rest had formed a defensive circle.

"Careful," Blake warned quietly.

Yang grunted. She wasn't stupid.

The Grimm were circling around, looking for an opening. However, in the face of the Grimm's numbers, they didn't have any real caution to speak of.

 _'Here they come.'_

They directly lunged forward, employing human wave tactics.

The boarbatusks came first, pig-sized grim recklessly charging forward in a line with sharpened tusks gouging the earth.

Sweat matted Yang's brow as she cocked her fists back, Ember Celica's bullet chambers loading in place and igniting with the scent of Fire Dust. Mechanisms shifted, metal clanking with the howl of thunder and elongating the golden bracelets over her forearms into formidable gauntlets.

Yang had always been a brawler by heart. She preferred to get in close and personal against her enemies.

Her feet twisted beneath her, years of early combat training for a future as a Huntress all aiding her in this single instance.

She ducked low, swerved right, and punched her fist against the side of a boarbatusk that had intended on striking her. For a fraction of a second, she closed her eyes, channeling her inner energy, her aura, through her body and bolstering her physical capabilities. Her muscles braced for impact, her entire arm tensing.

A spark lit up at the edge of her vision, Ember Celica's revolver-like bullet chambers rotating as an internal hammer cocked up and suddenly cocked down at the impact of her fist.

Dust came next, and from Dust humanity had arisen to evenly combat the Grimm.

 _'Explode.'_ The hammer lit a fuse that ignited Ember Celica's Dust round. From the muzzle of Ember Celica's barrel, the explosive force of a shotgun caved the boarbatusk's chest and sent it careening towards the other Grimm in the area.

Ember Celica's metal braces shook violently from the impact, but Yang's Aura made her strong. She didn't feel any discomfort at all, rather, she punched again and again at the incoming Grimm.

Behind Yang, Blake wasn't staying still. It was like she was teleporting. One moment she'd be beside Yang, and in the next she'd be pulling her sword from out of a Grimm's body.

If Yang's fighting style was pure fire power, then Blake combined technique with stunning lethality.

"We have to push them back and group up with the others," Yang called, her legs getting into a forward stance. "I'll charge forward and blow them away if you can cover for me?"

Blake landed by Yang's side and wordlessly nodded.

Good. At least they had a plan.

Yang checked her reserves of explosive Dust rounds and nodded her head. She had enough magazines on hand and only twenty feet of enemies to cross through.

The Grimm primarily consisted of Beowolf, Ursa, and Boarbatusk. They didn't have much in variety, but they had plenty in numbers.

"Avoid the Ursa," Blake advised tensely. "There's no way that you can blast them far enough for the both of us to be able to slip through."

"Not a problem." Yang grunted pounding a fist over her hand in a show of keeping her spirits up. She even pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. "You can just call me, Ms. Blond Kickass. This First-Class Merc never fails."

"I'd be more confident if your friend said that." Blake said flatly. "At least he seemed more credible."

Yang grinned but didn't say much else. In truth, she was feeling nervous. One mistake would not just cost her life, but Blake's as well. No. This wasn't the time for doubts.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang crouched low, arms at her side. Blake positioned herself at Yang's back, her sword at the ready.

Wind stirred between them, their bodies abruptly moving in tandem in a streak of yellow and black. Yang's fist cocked back and exploded forth with the furor of a freight train.

Aura and Dust were the very tools of mankind that had allowed humanity to forge their path and destinies within a world filled with dangers. Yet more than just Aura and Dust, was human tenacity.

Yang thought of Ruby and of how devastated her father and uncle would be if she died. She couldn't allow it to happen. _Never._

Her Aura swelled from within her, rising alongside her emotions and steadily shifting into anger directed at those that sought to kill and take her away from her loved ones.

Flecks of red began creeping up her hair, embers dancing in the wind.

Tactics and rational decisions were always practical in any fight, but such methods would never allow Yang to reach her full potential.

Rage was her strength. The Semblance of a Berserker that multiplied her physical capabilities.

"GET OUT MY WAY!" She punched forth at the Grimm in front of her, not caring about how many there were in the heat of the moment.

Her punch was fury itself. The charge of a mad bull. When it struck, it struck with the impact of a rocket-powered sledge hammer.

Never mind just Beowolf and Boarbatusk, Blake momentarily stilled in shock when Yang violently sent an Ursa hurling through the air. Blake blinked, but quickly followed in order to complete her task.

If Yang was the bulldozer carving the way through a jungle of Grimm, then Blake was the machete that cut apart the branches seeking to strike Yang from the back.

As a team, they were working unexpectedly well together, not that Yang was paying attention to anything else but punching the Grimm in front of her. Blake wouldn't be surprised if Yang was only seeing red at this point. Inwardly, she wondered if Yang was part Faunus? Maybe Yang had a bull's tail hidden somewhere?

Regardless, the plan was working well despite the odds. It almost made Blake forget that nothing ever goes well, and when a situation goes bad, it generally gets worse.

 _UGH!_ Yang inwardly screamed, her teeth biting down on her lips to prevent the outburst threatening to spill out of her mouth as a Boarbatusk blind-sided her left foot with a spinning charge. Its bone-armoured back had violently impacted against her ankle bone with such force that she heard a distinct cracking sound. Blake paled from beside Yang, but there was nothing that she had been able to do.

Unlike Yang, Blake could not afford to test her strength against a charging Boarbatusk head on. Instead, she'd redirected most of the Boarbatusk's momentum away to no result.

Yang's ankle looked either broken or twisted despite the natural Aura she had protecting her body.

Stubbornly, Yang tried to put weight on it, only to collapse on her side and end up in an even more precarious position with Grimm looming over her.

"Damn it," Blake grimaced. She moved to help Yang only to be flanked by Grimm that had taken the opportunity to separate her and Yang.

 _If only Adam were here._ Blake couldn't find any method to reach Yang in time. Worse, Three Ursa were surrounding her.

Yang stiffened as the shadow of three Grimm encompassed her form. She spun on her elbows and lashed out with a shot from Ember Celica that disorientated the nearest Ursa. However, there were still two more and the empty clicking noise she heard in her ear was indicating that she'd run out of explosive rounds.

They'd been so close. Another few feet and they would have had made it back to where Ghira and the rest were fighting desperately to reach them. There was something about Ghira's panicked gaze that Yang could see through the bodies of Grimm that separated them.

It was the face of a despairing father.

Yang wasn't the only one in danger, Blake's situation was no better. Worse, Blake's parents could only watch on despite all their efforts.

The expression on Ghira's face made Yang think of what expression her own father would be making if he saw her now moments away from becoming a pancake.

Flipping fantastic right?

Yeah, now wasn't the time for puns.

She desperately rolled around to avoid the Ursa's attacks raining down on her. It was at that point, that an object that she'd been largely ignoring since the fight began clattered free from where she'd secured it around her waist.

It was the dagger that Archer had given her.

 _"Think strongly of me, and I will come."_

The words that he had said resounded from deep within her. He'd made a promise, and Archer had never appeared to be someone who lied.

Against her better judgement, she picked the dagger up and twisted out of the way of a Beowolf attempting to bite her.

Blake had been right. There were no Dust chambers or anything remotely resembling Aura around it. For all intents and purposes, it was just a plain dagger, yet in her desperation, she continued to believe.

She thought of Archer, of all the times that they'd spent together and all of the things that she'd seen him do. Most of all, she thought of how he _believed_ in her. A stranger that he'd only ever met in order to help.

If it was him, then maybe he could pull off the impossible.

Much to Blake's astonishment, the dagger in Yang's hands began to glow dimly despite the sheer impossibility of it.

Once upon a time, there had been a tale of a girl and the Huntsman that she loved. It was a folktale, one that every little girl in Remnant was told as a bedtime story at least once in their childhood. Yang knew of it, Ruby knew of it, and so did Blake.

 _Emotions born of desperation._

Remnant was a world enshrouded by a blanket of Evil known as the Grimm who fed on the negative emotions of humans. Proud Huntsman and Huntress rose to combat against them, and in the story of the girl and the Huntsman, the Huntsman promised the girl that even if he wasn't around, he'd always be there to shield her from harm.

 _A Guardian protector._

One day, the Huntsman gave the girl a large brooch as a gift, but never returned despite the passing of numerous seasons. The girl became a Huntress and in honour of the Huntsman that she loved, she had the brooch melted and reforged into a dagger that she'd always carry. It was ordinary, unable to carry Dust or act as a medium for Aura, but when her life was ever truly in danger, the dagger would shine brighter than the moon.

 _A Beacon in the Night._

Regardless of time and place, the Huntsman of the girl's youth would always arrive. For it was a promise of true love.

The first time that the folktale was read to Blake, her child self had swooned. However, she knew that something like that wasn't real. Well, it shouldn't have been, but the dagger glowing in Yang's hands and the words that Archer had said prior were causing her to start doubting.

In truth, it was just coincidence that the dagger that Shirou had given Yang possessed a similar function as the one from a popular Remnant folktale.

Regardless, it didn't change the fact that the dagger in Yang's hands was growing brighter and brighter. It was a mystic code whose light would increase in intensity the closer the owner came.

"Archer!" The name escaped Yang's mouth in her desperation. She was getting exhausted and knew that she couldn't keep repelling the enemies away for much longer.

A raven soared through the sky; its gaze never leaving Yang's form as if intent to intervene if only once for the sake of Yang's safety.

It would never get the opportunity.

A shadow suddenly blotted out the light of the sun from above while rapidly accelerating down from the heavens and breaking the sound barrier. The raven and the shadow made eye-contact before the raven recoiled back, a strange feeling of shame welling up from within it.

It was as if the shadow had asked why the raven hadn't helped if she had been around since the beginning? The raven had no answer.

It didn't matter, because what had once been a shadow soon became discernible as it crashed into the ground and produced a plume of dust and debris while nailing a crimson spear through the bodies of the Ursa directly around Yang.

Yang blinked up at the figure that appeared before her. The dagger that had been shining in her hand dimmed as if its purpose had already been served, and for the first time in a long time, Yang was starting to believe that her foster mother had been right.

Heroes did exist.

Archer stood protectively in front of her, clothes torn and in tatters from how fast he must have had been sprinting through the forest to reach her. He almost looked sort of cool. Yang realized that she was staring, but she just couldn't bring herself to tear away her gaze. The feelings bubbling from within her were too strong.

Blake, in comparison, was dumbfounded; her mind starting to revaluate the authenticity of every story and every book that she'd ever read pertaining to Remnant's myths and legends. Subconsciously, she couldn't help but eye the dagger in Yang's and consider 'borrowing' it in hopes that Adam would just spontaneously appear in the sky and land protectively in front of her.

Considering how tightly Yang was gripping the dagger, Blake realized that her chances weren't high and simply refocused her mind. She'd 'borrow' it later if she could. It seemed handy.

Meanwhile, Yang felt her mouth suddenly dry.

Just like Archer had promised, he had come when she had needed him the most.

No, more than that. Yang could still recall what Archer had said to her biological mother. Where her mother had admitted to discarding her, he'd opted to protect her for her own behalf as if appalled that such a heartless mother could exist.

She felt an arm steady her to her feet. She didn't resist.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Archer said gruffly while pulling the crimson spear from where it stood erect pierced into the ground where the bodies of the Grimm had disappeared.

 _Yeah. He was right here in front of her._ Yang's expression softened; her eyes almost dazed while looking at Archer.

He was someone who's life circumstances must have had been far harder than her own to be living in the slums of Vale at such a young-looking age. Moreover, based on the way that he talked and never mentioned the names of any family members, he must have had been living on his own. Yet, still, he went out of his way to help her when he himself didn't even have the luxury to attend any schools.

Her lips quivered, her expression flushing as she gradually came to a certain realization in her teenage mind. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, affection permeating uncontrollably from within her for the first time in her life.

She _liked_ Archer. Like in a crush sort of way. Like the 'like' like sort of like.

Dammit, she wasn't even thinking straight anymore.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And thanks to my newest Patron: Jr. Rangle!**

 **Note: I woke up feeling dizzy this morning and it has slowed my writing pace. I'm hoping to sleep it off but for the time being I don't want to leave everyone with nothing for today so i decided to post the Huntsman's update in 2 parts. Part A today and part B tomorrow.**

 **See ya'll tomorrow**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	15. Yellow and Black: Part 5B

If Shirou felt that that there was something different about the way that Yang was staring at him, he paid it no mind in favour of ignoring Summer who was floating beside him. Summer had gone beyond the stage of whatever emotional swings that she'd been going through, and had successfully entered the dead zone. Her stare was flat, and the light in her eyes chilling to the bone. It was the kind of face that one would make when one no longer had the ability to react, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

On one hand, Summer wasn't doing anything to him, but on the other, she could just be _plotting_ to do something to him. In either case, he decided that it would be best to mentally prepare himself for the worst. Women could be scary, and resistance often made them fiercer. Call him a coward, but the women that he'd met in his life weren't the kind that anyone would associate the word 'weak' with. One had been called a Witch, the other a King, another a Tiger, and the list just went on.

Regardless, he had to focus.

He picked Yang up, ignoring the way that she insisted that she was capable of moving on her own. He doubted her claim. Her twisted ankle that she was valiantly trying to hide in order to save her own personal image wasn't helping.

It was dangerous where they were standing, so he directly leapt high into the air with his arm rapped around Yang's waist. He wasn't even caring about holding himself back anymore in favour of guaranteeing the safety of those around him. In no way could he be proud to call himself a Heroic Spirit if he prioritized the safety of one individual when he had more than enough ability to save everyone.

That wasn't what a Hero would do.

The clothes that he had been wearing to obscure his features had largely been ripped and torn as he had partially dematerialized in order to phase through the bramble of the trees in order to reach Yang in time. From beneath the sturdy trench cloak, spots of red could be seen through the holes in the fabric. His mask, the most important aspect of his disguise had a crack that ran down the left side of his face. It could break at any moment, but that moment wasn't now because he reinforced the mask over his face in order for it to last longer.

His cover wasn't completely blown yet either because Yang wasn't too bright to pick up on the smaller details, or because there was too many Grimm attacking for others to care about his appearance.

It was fine by him. It worked better this way.

Wind whipped across his face, his sudden motion of jumping high into the air startling Yang who lost her grip on his traced dagger which clattered onto the ground.

"No wait!" Yang yelled, arms uselessly trying to reach for the dagger that she'd dropped. Inwardly she was screaming hysterically at herself for the blunder. Her eyes soon went bloodshot when she noticed a black cat suddenly swipe the dagger from the ground an instant later.

Shirou took notice of Yang's words and turned around only to see Blake still surrounded by Grimm. It would appear as if he had another person that he had to save, not that dropping Yang off with Ghira would take long anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll go back for her too," he assured Yang who must have made a new friend in his absence.

"Thief! Cat Burglar! Who needs you anyway!"

That wasn't the reaction that he was expecting, but Rin Tohsaka, an old friend of his, had acted the same towards him when they had first met. It must be a girl thing then. He chose not to dwell on the matter and quickly dropped Yang off with a surprised Ghira before speeding off to pick up Blake.

Blake hadn't expected how fast he'd be because as soon as she had seen him deposit Yang with Ghira, he was already beside her and bringing her to safety much to her parent's relief.

 _A Speed Semblance?_ Blake inwardly questioned before her cat senses kicked in, her ears perking up in alarm.

Blake knew that she wouldn't be safe if she remained standing where she was. The Grimm were dangerous, but so was Yang whose hair was steadily turning red while trying to make her way towards her with a bad ankle.

"Thanks for the help," Blake nodded gratefully to Shirou before directly retreating out of sight to another part of the group away from Yang. It was isolated and nearest to the forest path that Shirou had jumped out from in order to save Yang.

Once Yang could no longer track her, Blake tentatively took out the dagger that Yang had dropped and inspected it with a certain degree of expectation. It was the dagger from the folktale. It had to be.

Just like the Grimm fed on the negative emotions of Humans, the dagger was said to react to the emotions of the holder. Admittedly, Blake was a sucker for literature and stories. To suddenly realize that some of the fiction that she'd read wasn't so fictional after all, piqued her curiosity too the point of impulsion.

She just had to think deeply about a person, right?

One hand held the dagger close while the other held her weapon, Gambol Shroud, in a defensive stance against the Grimm.

 _'Adam, where are you?'_ With her and Adam working together, they'd been able to drive off plenty of Grimm over the course of the journey. She continued to think strongly in her head, not noticing as Adam irritably arrived in front of her from the forest where he'd pushed himself to chase after Shirou's figure.

Adam was breathing heavily, his mind in turmoil from what he'd perceived of Shirou on the way. However, all his doubts and questions in his mind utterly vanished at the face of the situation in front of him. Admittedly, he could be a self-centered bastard, borderline egotistical, but even he hadn't fallen to the point of no return. He'd never killed, and now he saw that perhaps he'd never need to in order to implement world reforms for the Faunus.

Right now, there was hope for Faunus, hope for meaningful change in the form of Vermillion. Of course, he still had his grudges against humans, but it was also true that it was a human that had risked his life for Faunus everywhere, and was doing it even now.

Adam didn't know whether to glare or thank Shirou for his actions.

Adam understood just from the sight in front of him that Shirou had not been wrong in his assessment that Ghira and the others had been in danger. It was he who had been blinded by his prejudice that had immediately doubted Shirou's claims. Had he not chased after Shirou, then by the time that he came back from scouting, what if everyone that he had actually viewed as comrades ended up dead at his feet?

 _There'd no longer be anything tying him down._ The darker part of his inner personality whispered suggestively from within him, but the inner demon was largely blindsided by newer developments in front of him.

Adam had ended up standing across from Blake who was staring so intently at a dagger that she didn't even notice him in her fervour. It was an odd spectacle.

"Blake?" Adam called out in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Rather than answer him, she recoiled in shock before staring at the dagger in her hands in wonderment.

"…" Holy shit it works. For a moment, Blake wasn't saying anything, causing Adam to dismiss the matter in favour of looking worriedly at the Grimm attacking his fellow Faunus. He unsheathed his swords and turned to Blake. She looked like she was trying hard to hold back some kind of excited outburst which was far from helpful.

Adam needed to snap Blake out of it. He did so by directly addressing how she presently looked. "Are you constipated, or are you going to help?" He asked gruffly. He was never one for words in the heat of the moment. Therefore, he'd said whatever was effective.

Blake spluttered and quickly took after Adam who dove into the fray. However, the two froze soon after.

Everyone did.

* * *

Shirou had not been standing idle.

Yang was safe within the protection of Ghira's group, but that didn't mean that Ghira's group could last against the onslaught of Grimm around them. Worse, Yang wouldn't be able to move very much with her ankle, meaning that if Ghira's group was ever routed, she'd be in danger.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Not only would losing Yang make his Master cry, but failing everyone relying on him would mean that he'd failed in his duty as a Hero.

"Archer," Yang called out to him, having stubbornly hobbled her way next to him at the front of the group after losing sight of Blake. "I can help."

Yeah. Right.

"No. No you can't," he admonished her.

She pursed her lips before knitting her brows. "And what do you expect to do alone? I may not be of much use injured but I'm better than nothing. Besides, what can you do with just a spear?"

In ordinary circumstances, there'd be nothing wrong with Yang's assessment; however, never judge the capabilities of a Heroic Spirit on just appearances alone.

"Yang, listen to me," She perked up at his voice, watching intently as he brandished the red spear in his grip. "Do you remember the stories that I told to you? Just because a weapon may look ordinary, it doesn't mean that there's nothing else to it. There's always truth in Legend."

Shirou lowered his stance, his magic circuits thrumming to life.

"In all of Remnants history, one thing is for certain, Yang," he tightened his grip around the spear's shaft. "Mankind, though weak and brittle, has always had the potential to be strong. Even in the dark ages without Dust, mankind still survived."

 _It was a will of tenacity and undying determination born of conviction._

"With weapons forged with nothing but ordinary steel and fire, man could make legend."

A crimson aura burst forth from the red spear in his arms with such intensity that air currents began to rapidly flow. The vein-like patterns crawling across the spear's surface pulsed as if alive. "Look close at this spear Yang, you already know of its name."

Bloodlust permeated around him, enshrouding him in an aura of savagery, his presence impossible to ignore. If the Huntsman of Red's Sword of the Sun was warm and welcoming, then the crimson spear was suffocating.

It screamed of murder and death, yet at the same time as he had flooded the crimson spear with magical energy, the Grimm visibly stiffened. Many had even begun to falter and back-peddle in apprehension much to the shock of everyone.

Grimm were not known to display fear. They were creatures of instinct, many mindless and uncaring of death.

This was different. It was a feeling born of deeply enrooted unease.

Beasts. Monsters. Ghosts. Ghouls. The residents of the Dead, the Damned, and the Evil.

"You do not belong in this world." The words that came from his mouth were said in memory of the true wielder of the crimson spear. "Shadows will remain in shadows. Beasts hunting beasts."

The crimson spear hummed with the sound of a thousand crows, representative of the watchers of the Gates of DunScaith, the Land of Shadows.

He leaned forward, the image of a feral hound manifesting in the aura that surrounded him, and that was all that Yang needed to see to understand just which weapon he was wielding.

"I will return you all to the gates from which you came." He dashed forward, his form blurring.

The monolithic gears of an unlimited armoury once more began to churn from within him. A wasteland bereft of life and whose sole purpose was to fulfill the selfish desire of a boy who'd only ever wanted to experience the happiness found within a smile.

He actualized that belief, because once upon a time, that boy had been him.

Magical energy surged through his body like a storm, creating a physical manifestation around him in the form of a blue flame-like aura.

When he kicked, he sent Grimm flying. When he stabbed, the ground shattered at his wake. It wasn't human, nor was it truly just the result of a Speed Semblance like Blake had speculated. It was much more.

The limits of a Heroic Spirit were far beyond the physical abilities of humans. Even E-Rank skills were ten times the base human level.

Within the blink of an eye, he cleared away the Grimm surrounding Ghira and the others and herded them into a large group by using the anti-evil properties of the spear in his hands.

"W-What kind of Mercenary is that?" Sienna Khan felt her mouth drying, but no one spoke to answer her, rather, they shivered.

The way that they were looking at him, it was like they were looking at a murderer.

Yang saw things differently. She could recall the story that she had been told about a tragic Hero who single-handedly dirtied his hands and killed countless people in the defence of his homeland.

A Child of Light hardened into a bloodstained tool of war.

Archer's situation was the same. While everyone watched on, he alone was fighting to protect them. Moreover, his words…

She clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth. Shadows will remain in shadows, wasn't that an allusion to himself? He who lived in a life filled with hardship, yet still fought for the sake of others.

An Antihero.

If the Huntsman of Red was the Hero that shone bright during the day, then Archer would be something like the disgraced Antihero prowling through the night. Somehow, she felt that it was something that an idiot like Archer who couldn't recognize his own self worth would do. Hell, for her sake, he'd stayed up all night to keep watch without even thinking about his own condition.

Oblivious to what others were thinking about him, Shirou was only focusing on the enemies before him, his gaze darting left and right to look for any stragglers.

He planted the butt of his spear in the ground, ducked low and kicked out with a leg that sent a Grimm careening away in the direction that he had wanted. However, despite his success, his expression was beginning to fall.

He was using too much energy. His Independent Action Skill could only conserve so much magical energy before he'd have to tap into his connection with Ruby. By that point, Ruby would definitely feel that something was wrong.

Knowing his Master, there was actually a high probability that she may just use a Command Seal to call him back out of fear that something had happened to him. Best case scenario was that she'd be too absorbed in making her own custom weapon to notice a dip in her reserves at all. Well, actually, that option was just as likely as the first option.

He clicked his tongue.

It was going to be a gamble, but nothing was ever certain with his Master.

He had to end things now.

Under the rapt attention of Ghira and the others, he braced his legs and took a forward stance on the ground. One hand held his spear, while the other was placed over in front of him. A maddening air enveloped him, cloaking him in a layer of sheer magical power.

The spear in his hand trembled violently, _eagerly_.

It had not known the joy of battle in years, the euphoria of the hunt, and the thrill of the kill.

It was a Cursed Spear of Barbed Death whose properties screamed for the annihilation of the creatures before it.

He would oblige.

 _Look up and see. Over the distant plains, the hills, the grass, and the swaying of the reeds, shine once more._

He was flying, his legs having pushed him up precariously into the air. The energy that suffused the spear in his hand resembled a violent flame as his arm cocked it back. A pregnant pause descended, eerily spreading out across the land now bathed in the crimson hue of potent magical light.

 _Hold it within hand and forge it within fire. The tale of a Hero who alone became the Shield of a Country. It's Child of Light._

It could have had just been a trick of the eyes, but the phantom image of a gate held closed by the hands of twin skeletons manifested for but an instant. It wasn't Dust. I wasn't Aura, but the sheer presence permeating throughout the area terrified the Grimm on a primal level.

A domain. A prison, A cursed land. It was the entrance.

The Gate of DunScaith, Land of the Dead.

There would be no escaping, and the Grimm would no longer have the luxury of death within the Gate's embrace.

Denizens of the Damned.

Shadows returning to Shadows.

A call beckons through the law of the world.

 _Return from whence ye came._

The spear was thrown.

"Gae Bolg!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Next Update: Vasto of White**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	16. Yellow and Black: Part 6

Wind whipped across the air, zephyrs creating storms that lifted up dust and burnt ashes of trees and shrubbery in the affected disaster zone. It reeked of death and ruin; however, none of that mattered in the face of the figure standing amidst it all. For a moment, hanging in the air above the figure was a stone gate lined with the statues of hounds and frozen icicles. It was a gate leading to another world that encaptured all. Every Grimm that had perished had not simply faded away without a trace. Instead, much to the shock of all, chain-like arms had pulled their very essence towards the other side never to be seen again.

The hollow reverberations of a spear echoed before a streak of red whizzed through the horizon and returned to Shirou's outstretched arm.

Nothing but a crater was left in front of him. It was difficult to imagine, but the Noble Phantasm that he'd just unleashed was a feat that the Hero Cu Chulainn could do far more than once without magical strain. His magical energy on the other hand had taken a noticeable dip.

It wasn't enough to hamper him, but it was enough to inconvenience him. At this point, Ruby may start to become suspicious. He was doomed if she tried to call out to him and he wasn't actually there to answer. He feared that she may actually waste a Command Seal for something as silly as ordering him to stay near her at all times. Knowing Ruby's personality however, she may not even count that kind of command as a waste which was his largest reason for concern.

Thinking of Ruby caused him to sigh. When he'd explained the concept of the Command Seals to her when she was old enough to understand that it was akin to the bond between them, she'd summed it up to a single phrase. 'So,' she'd began by beating around the bush and fidgeting. 'I only need one then?'

Technically yes, but each Command Seal was precious. They could be used in decisive moments to considerably boost the parameters of a Servant based on the type of command, but he digressed. Ruby was just too giddy with the idea that the two were connected with each other on a spiritual level. That, and she quickly realized from Yang's influence that her extra Command Seals were basically black-mail material. Not that she'd ever forced him to do anything aside from constantly pleading for him to constantly bake chocolate-chip cookies.

He digressed. He was losing himself in the memories of the past years and was only brought back to reality after Summer manifested in front of him with a hurried expression.

 _"What are you waiting for? Act winded, they're all staring,"_ Summer's reminder filtered into his mind, prompting him into action.

He fell onto a knee and clutched a hand over his chest, holding his breath so that the blood would rush up to his face and turn it blue. Meanwhile, he allowed his body to sway back and forth while shaking his head as if to remain conscious.

"Archer!" Yang's voice reverberated out before the hobbling of feet echoed the sound of Yang's approach.

He felt conflicted that he was deceiving Yang and everyone else, but it was the price that he'd decided that he had to pay. He'd learned his lesson at Vermillion. A performance that was too outstanding in a world in need of Heroes would only garner him unnecessary publicity. He glanced behind him towards the Faunus led by Ghira, and low and behold, he spotted the outline of Scrolls pointed in his direction from a few of them already.

As he had expected. Scrolls were as common as cellphones in his previous world. He had been right to ask Summer to remind him about his intentional act.

Without a doubt, he was the Huntsman of Red that everyone in Vermillion often prayed to as a symbol of Faith for a new religion of the Sun. On one hand, the Faith Energy increased his supply of magical reserves, but on the other, it was doing weird shit to him. Every now and then, he was getting the sudden impulse to bestow blessing and display his magnanimity to couples in the form of giving them a randomly traced sword that was said to pin their fates together.

These damn priests.

Once the religion of the Sun started, it wouldn't be a religion without practices and virtues to be followed. It just so happened that a rumour had started that marriages undertaken in Vermillion were watched over and consecrated by Vermillion's lord and saviour. It was said that all couples blessed with a sword left at their doorstep were destined for life. In this way, Shirou as a Heroic Spirit in tune with the supernatural side of the world, had begun to be influenced through the Faith people placed in him. He'd even gained a God-Damned Divine attribute which would marginally increase the strength of all his attacks.

Having relationship issues? Pray to the Sun in the Nightless Kingdom.

Afraid of Grimm or what troubles the future may bring? Pray to the Sun in the Nightless Kingdom. All evil will be cleansed.

Enough! He'd had enough! He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would affect him if what he'd done as 'Archer' were to be taken as a new figure of worship. He shuddered at the thought.

No. Just no. It's not happening.

"Archer!" Yang finally reached Shirou's side, and to make the act even more convincing, he began panting for breath while separating himself from Gae Bolg which he stabbed into the ground. This would make a distinction. It was not _him_ who'd been the cause of the current damage, but the _spear._ This mean to say, he was creating the false impression that anyone who had the spear could use it meaning that he wasn't anything special.

Excalibur Galatine was a mistake. Because only Shirou had been able to wield it, it was attributed to him being unique and the 'chosen one.' It only further cemented the religion of the Sun. He would not repeat the same mistake twice unless forced.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yang tried to help, but didn't know where to place her hands so she just ended up standing there in concern. She pursed her lips her body fidgeting in agitation, and it only made Shirou feel more guilty.

He glanced back at the Faunus and decided that he'd acted enough.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," he rasped out awkwardly. Lying was not his forte, but in this case, he was actually being truthful. He _was_ fine and therefore; Yang could not detect any deceit even if her intuition was outstanding.

Much to Yang's relief, he stood up shakily on his feet before seemingly stabilizing his condition. "My Aura was just running low was all," he deflected the issue.

Yang didn't seem to notice the stiffness of his body for straight up lying because she was more concerned on his behalf. A minute or so later when she was certain that he okay, she finally shifted her attention away.

"Is that the weapon you spoke of last night from that Irish Hero guy?" Yang asked carefully while pointing at Gae Bolg. In fact, she actually made to try grabbing onto it.

"Don't touch it," he warned in actual concern while grasping onto her hands and shifting them away. He failed to notice that she didn't even try to wrestle her hands away from him and was in fact indulging herself in the feeling.

Moving on, but Shirou was a Heroic Spirit without Aura, and he already had to use a considerable amount of will-power not to be influenced by Gae Bolg's sheer blood lust. Yang was still a middle-school girl. There was no way that she had the mental fortitude to cope with Gae Bolg's bloodlust. Moreover, Shirou had no yet tested what effect using Aura on a Noble Phantasm would have.

"Don't touch it," he repeated to Yang for good measure. The curiosity within her gaze didn't diminish, but she did nod her head to signal that she understood his warning. He let go of Yang's hands, much to her disappointment, before he decided to address Yang's question.

"Yes. This spear is known as Gae Bolg, the weapon of one of the Heroes I told you about last night." There was no use hiding something that he'd already revealed, and besides, it wouldn't hurt to have the people of Remnant believing once more in the stories of Heroes. It would give them hope, and that emotion would combat the Grimm.

"It's actually real?" Something flickered in Yang's gaze before she shook her head. Noticing Shirou looking at her, she hastily spoke out in turn. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how my foster mom used to read stories about heroes to me. I just didn't think that they'd be real since Heroes always win, right? Well," Yang rubbed at her left arm insecurely. "Mom never came back and she was the biggest hero I knew."

Summer who was floating beside Shirou flinched. Shirou himself inwardly mirrored Summer's reaction. The universal truth about heroes, and what stories don't tell, is that they almost always die young. Shirou was no exception.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Shirou had no other words to give. He couldn't exactly say the mother that she was looking for was right in front of her in spirit, now could he? He wouldn't give Yang false hope until he could actually do something for Summer's situation.

"Don't worry about it," Yang smiled, the edges of her mouth not quite reaching her eyes, but it was increasingly clear that she wanted to change the subject. She did so as her gaze returned towards Gae Bolg.

"If that's the spear of the Irish Hero guy, then it has that cause and effect thing, right?" Of course, Yang would bring up that tidbit, and of course she'd do so just as Adam appeared.

"Cause and effect?" Adam was the closest, and undoubtably the most skilled in the current group of Faunus. Noticing Shirou's 'weakened' condition, he had been the fastest to arrive.

Shirou frowned before looking passed Adam and towards the rapidly approaching group of Faunus moving towards him. Inwardly, he smacked himself on the face. He should have told Yang to keep what she'd heard about in the stories to herself. However, he didn't think of doing so at the time because stories of heroes weren't exactly public secrets. For a girl of Yang's age, telling her that the story he told her was a secret was the same as encouraging her to spread it.

What Shirou should have said to keep Yang's mouth shut, was if he'd described it as a secret between just the two of them. Of course, Summer realized this detail, but did not divulge it at the time because of the indignation she had about the entire situation.

Presently, Shirou was faced with a dilemma. He could choose to speak or not to speak, but even if he didn't speak, Yang looked like she was about to explain to Adam on his behalf anyway. There really wasn't much choice. It was either he speaks on the subject to just Yang and Adam, or he waste too much time and allow the entire group of Faunus to hear.

He quickly made up his mind.

"I'm not sure if you can tell, but although this weapon is suited to defeating creatures such as the Grimm, its primary use had not been against them." Shirou motioned towards Gae Bolg stabbed into the ground beside him. Swirls of red tendrils travelled up and down the spear's shaft. "Its main use was against a different kind of enemy which plays into its role of cause and effect."

"A different kind of enemy?" Adam frowned.

"I'm a mercenary. What do you think it means?"

Morbid words hiding an implication that only the corvid listening in from the tall trees picked up upon due to the nature of her trade. Shirou would rather not speak too much on the subject. After all, sometimes, a human could be more of a monster than any monster could be. Neither Adam or Yang realized any deeper meaning to his words and were instead waiting for him to fully elaborate.

Shirou sighed. Should he reveal it or not? When he actually thought about it, he really didn't have to. Yang was just asking for verification anyway and it was highly naïve to reveal the effects of a trump card. That left only Adam. He'd just have to give a satisfactory answer that would sate Adam's curiosity.

"The Grimm are the real enemies of Remnant. What this spear can or can't do doesn't really matter." Shirou began before looking towards Adam who soon nodded at his word. "If we're looking at the cause and effect of this spear, all that you need to know is that if you ever find yourself facing the pointed end of this spear, run. No matter where you attack or how clever you are, if you are in range, you will die."

Adam didn't look like he believed it, but Yang all but took his words as admission to the truth.

Gae Bolg was a cursed spear. It was a spear that earned its infamy through its method of murder. It aims for the heart. No matter where the spear was stabbed, the heart would always be pierced. When wielded by Cu Chulainn, The Hound of Ulster, it could rewrite the laws of the world itself. The sequence of events in a fight shifts from 'he stabs, he pierces,' to 'he pierces, therefore he stabbed.' There was no escape once within range.

The corvid perched atop the branch of a tree did not fail to understand what Shirou meant, and it caused something in its eyes to glimmer uneasily. After all, Yang hadn't been the only one listening in to Shirou's stories about legendary Heroes the previous night. Cold and aloof as Raven was, a mother would always watch over their child even if he or she didn't even know that she was there.

With a flutter of wings, the corvid took to the air with its thoughts in disarray from what it had just seen over the course of a single journey.

Meanwhile, Adam, although doubtful of the explanation given to him, understood that it wasn't in his place to pursue the matter further. Besides, he'd headed towards Shirou for one reason and one reason only.

"My…apologies," Adam said grudgingly for his earlier altercation in the woods. He looked like he had more to say, but thought better of it and shut his mouth. Thereafter, he hastily fled as if the notion of thanking a human was the same as taking poison. Then again, the fact that he'd been able to concede on his own mistake meant that he still had some good in him. At the very least, Adam did not have any blood on his hands.

Adam's departure came at the same time Ghira, Sienna, and the other Faunus arrived. All of them flocked around him with differing levels of shock, awe, and trepidation as they looked at Gae Bolg.

"Don't touch it," Shirou echoed his earlier warning. He couldn't guarantee what would happen if anyone in Remnant did.

Fortunately, Shirou didn't have to tell everyone twice. The emergence of more Grimm caused everyone to tense. Then again, Shirou was coming to the disturbing conclusion that his earlier escapade with Yang and the yellow motorcycle may have attracted all the Grimm in the area. It was no wonder they were coming in such large volume.

Just as Ghira and the others readied themselves for battle, Shirou shook his head much to everyone's disbelief.

"They won't draw near," he explained while pointing at Gae Bolg and watching the Grimm's reaction to it. They were keeping their distance, their eyes betraying their unease. "The spear you see there carries Anti-Demonic properties. So long as that spear remains, they won't come."

As if to demonstrate his point, Shirou picked up Gae Bolg and aimed its tip towards the Grimm in the distance. The Grimm almost immediately reacted, some hissing, others growling, but none dared venture close.

Ghira and the other Faunus were astonished. With the Grimm not daring to approach, everyone soon began to relax. It was at this moment that they realized how Shirou and Yang could have possibly been travelling by themselves in Grimm infested lands.

Sienna eyed the spear which Shirou stabbed back into the ground in appraisal. Ghira noticed Sienna's behaviour and elbowed her on the side. "Don't think about it Sienna. Archer probably said not to touch it for a reason."

Sienna crossed her arms and huffed. As judgemental as she was of humans, even she had to admit that she was thankful that Shirou had helped save them in their time of need. She eyed Shirou and noted his appearance down to memory.

Meanwhile, Shirou was looking oddly at Yang. She'd been acting differently ever since Ghira and the others had arrived around them. Her gaze kept constantly shifting, meticulously scanning for faces in the crowd like a hound.

"Yang?" Shirou called out to her.

She didn't respond, rather her blood shot eyes narrowed while locking onto a single individual who awkwardly began to back away into a sprint.

"Yang?" Shirou tried calling out to her again.

"…" Once more, she didn't respond, rather she suddenly used him as a springboard, and with her good foot, tackled a fleeing Blake into a bear hug into the bushes and out of sight.

Shirou blinked before smiling wryly. Yang must have had made a new best friend to be that concerned over Blake's well being. His assumption was far from the truth, but he'd learned not to pry too deeply into another person's affairs. Doing so only ever led him to more troubling situations and besides, ignorance was bliss.

Speaking of which, he turned his attention to Ghira. He had been feeling Ghira's stare on him for some time now, and he could already hazard a guess as to what the large man was thinking.

"Archer, you are a mercenary, correct?" Ghira spoke out tentatively.

As he'd expected.

Shirou waited for the question that he knew was coming after he nodded his head to maintain his present persona.

"How much would it take to hire you?"

* * *

Scuffling in the underbrush, a pair of teenagers wrestled with each other: One trying to escape, and the other hell bent on reclaiming what was hers.

"Give it back!" Yang grappled with Blake, the two rolling back and forth over the ground while each gripping tightly to the handle of a sheathed dagger. Twigs, dirt, and leaves were sticking to their clothes and hair, and even Blake's cat ears were raised in aggression.

"I was just borrowing it, I swear!" Blake increased her grip on the dagger, all but hissing as Yang pinched her side in a bid to get her to let go. "No need to get so violent."

Violent? _Violent?_ Blake didn't know Yang's definition of violent at all.

The dagger was hers. Archer had given it to her. Blake was of the opinion of finder's keepers. As a big fan of many peculiar novels, she'd often read about such plot devices that would tie the protagonists together with the heroines. How could she possibly give it up easily? Besides, she wasn't lying about borrowing the dagger. She'd give it back on the night after her honeymoon.

Dust or not, as far as both Yang and Blake were concerned, the dagger's ability was real. They simply had to think deeply and convey their feelings through the dagger, and help would come no matter the distance.

Yang and Blake were both teenage girls. Just the idea that help would come through the strength of their feelings was romantic.

"Hey wait! Stop gripping so hard!" Blake noticed tufts of Yang's blond hair turning crimson. "What if you break it?!"

Yang jolted at Blake's words and immediately lightened her grip. It was her mistake, Blake nearly snagged the entire thing and bolted away in a flurry of doppelgangers before Yang used her intuition to tackle the real one back to the ground.

"You're not getting away! Give it back! It's mine!" Yang and Blake tussled.

"I'll give it back eventually so just trust me," Blake gnashed her teeth. "No one likes a brute!"

"No one likes a _cat_ burglar!" Yang shouted in outburst, prompting Blake's eyes to widen before narrowing dangerously.

"You did _not_ just say that pun," Blake glared.

"Oooh I just did. What, can't take the heat?" Yang retorted before wrenching the knife closer to her side. "That's right cat, I'm not kitten around anymore, so let go!"

Blake bared her teeth. Yang stared back unflinchingly.

The two were doing a tug of war like children in elementary school, only that the two were trained future Huntresses so the tug of war included a good deal more than just a playful back and forth. In the name of bad puns, and a growing bitter rivalry, hair was pulled, nails were broken, and clothes disheveled.

This. Was. War…well it would have been if Adam didn't stumble in on the display and gawk at Blake who realized her current position biting at Yang's hand to force her to let go looked utterly insane.

"I-I can explain!" Blake raised her hands up in front of her face in embarrassment. It was all that Yang needed.

"Victory!" Yang took the dagger in her grip and held it up in the air like a trophy while Blake bitterly slumped at her loss, her hands gripping tightly to the hem of her dress.

Adam took a moment to look at the scene for a bit longer before coming to the only sane conclusion his mind could conclude. He looked at his sheathed sword and wacked himself hard over the back of the head. By the time that he woke up, he fervently prayed that he'd find himself out of his current dream. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Adam!" Blake called out in concern as the man fell face first into the dirt and lay sprawled on the ground. She then glared at Yang. "You're not human! How could you make him do that!?"

Yang continued to puff up her chest in pride while straightening her clothes and tidying herself up as if saying 'all in a day's work.' Unfortunately, Yang couldn't keep that attitude for long.

Archer appeared, and she instantly became demure, almost bashful much to Blake's irritation. Blake was moments away from calling Yang out, but the look Yang was giving promised Blake retribution. It was a common fact that all women act differently when they find themselves in the company of a significant other, and Yang was no different. She still carried a confident demeanor, but she wasn't acting like a mad boar or brute anymore.

"Sup," Yang tried to play herself cool.

Archer seemed to have had been discussing something with Ghira that Yang failed to hear due to her current scuffle. Archer probably came to inform her of their future plan to come. Well, she would be right in a way, but it wasn't really what she was expecting.

"Yang," Archer called out to her.

"Yang speaking. What can Ms. Blond Kickass do for you?" She used a hand to run her fingers through her hair and tossed it back in a cascade of well-maintained golden blond locks.

"I'm taking you home." Archer said bluntly.

Yang stilled and blinked back at Shirou in confusion as he approached. Her mind had not yet fully processed what she'd just heard, and she wouldn't be getting the opportunity.

She was a deer caught in the headlights, and Shirou would not be taking 'No' for an answer.

* * *

"Hey wait! Who says that I wanted to go home!" Yang was carried within Shirou's arms, her hands holding onto his shoulders in fear of falling due to how fast the two were moving. Shirou didn't answer right away. Instead, he held onto Yang tighter while he scaled the foot of a cliff.

"I already told you that it's too dangerous. It may have been fine before, but after recent events I've changed my mind," Shirou answered. In the beginning, the only reason that he'd not immediately brought Yang back home was that he couldn't risk her venturing off on her own to deal with the case of stolen Dust. With her capabilities, she was fully capable of doing so. Be that as it may, the case of the stolen Dust was already dealt with, meaning that Yang would have no real reason to act impulsively.

Of course, there was the matter of Ghira and the Faunus migration to Vermillion, but what did that have to do with Yang? Besides, Summer backed his decision up a hundred percent.

 _"Don't you talk back, young lady! This is for your own good!"_ Summer had her arms by her hips while busily lecturing Yang to no avail. She wasn't stupid and understood that her actions were futile, yet even though her words wouldn't reach Yang, all mothers fretted over their children.

"I can help too," Yang continued to argue without much persuasiveness. The blush on her face as she gripped tighter onto Shirou wasn't helping her case despite the tough front she was exuding.

 _"Uhm, how about no?"_ Summer's face was twitching, half her irritation directed at Yang, and the other half at Shirou.

"It's not safe to be near me Yang," Shirou said patiently while striding forward with large leaps. Yang felt like she was in constant free-fall, but held back her growing trepidation by maintaining her outer confidence. The notion that she didn't want to be seen as weak by Shirou outweighed any fears she had of falling and dying from her current speed and height: The priorities of a teenage girl was simply astounding.

"Didn't you know?" Yang craned her chin upwards. "I'm Yang _Danger_ Xiaolong, and I won't be a hassle. I would even be fine on my own."

Shirou raised a brow and looked towards Yang's ankle which he had hastily patched up and created a splint for. "Your twisted ankle says otherwise," he deadpanned.

Yang had no reply. In fact, she looked scandalized. "It was just an accident," she tried to defend.

Shirou shook his head. No matter what Yang said, it didn't change the fact that it had happened. Regardless, there was another detail that he was more concerned about that trumped all. "I need to ask Yang, but who's been giving you information about where to find people in Vale's underground district?" He questioned.

Upon hearing him speak, Yang clammed up immediately. She was smart enough to understand what he was getting at right away.

"Why do I have to tell you that?" Yang beat around the bush.

He was not amused at her antics. The reason that he needed to know, was so that he could pay the place a visit and demand to know just who thought it would be prudent to give sensitive information to a middle school girl? He was going to shut the place down, thereby preventing Yang from ever getting anymore ideas about venturing off into dangerous places.

"You know why I'm asking, Yang." He adjusted his hold on her so that they could look each other in the eyes without deceit. "I don't want you to involve yourself in this kind of situation again. You're not even a Huntress yet. It's too dangerous even if you're looking for a certain person."

Yang bowed her head, the fringes of her hair shadowing her eyes at the reminder of her previous motivations. "…Not anymore. It's not like she wants me anyway," she muttered, prompting him to look down and verify if she was okay. Her voice differed from her general exuberance; it was small, feeble even. The sheer bitterness on her face caused Summer no end of worry.

"If that's the case, then there's no reason for you to keep doing these dangerous things," Shirou said consolingly. Yang glanced up at him in disbelief at his own ignorance, before pursing her lips. She had no reason to search for her biological mom anymore, but she'd inadvertently ended up finding another reason to keep coming back to Vale's Underground.

"I don't want to tell you," Yang became petulant. "It's like you're trying to push me away."

It's because he was though? Shirou knew that admitting such thoughts would only cause more problems so he chose a different approach instead. Be truthful about his concern for her well being.

"Yang," he began, making sure that he had her attention. She was glancing at him from the corner of her eye so it seemed as if he'd already succeeded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're beautiful."

Yang's expression remained neutral despite the incessant squealing in her mind. "I get that a lot. Your point?" She played it cool despite the urge to frolic in a field of flowers building up from within her.

"I don't want you to go back to Vale's Underground not only because it's dangerous, but you'll attract people with less than savoury motivations," Shirou said honestly. It was a real danger for such things to happen to innocent middle-school girls. "I know that you're strong. Plenty strong, but you never know the kind of people you'll face or try to take advantage of you in a hidden society."

Yang mulled over what he had said, before summing it all up in her own way. "So, you're worried that some guy other than you would try to hit on me?"

He nodded without thinking. She wasn't exactly wrong, but the connotation seemed a tad off now that he thought about it. And suddenly, Yang was all smiles, her mood taking a hundred-and-eighty-degree turn.

"If I tell you where I get my information from, will you promise to quit being a mercenary and attend Beacon Academy with me?"

This seemed to be the defining question. In truth, she didn't want to tell Shirou where she got her information from because she wanted to make sure that she could still see Shirou from time to time.

"I can't promise that," Shirou's lip twitched from beneath the mask that he was wearing.

Yang immediately frowned. "But why?" She pressed.

"It's not easy to just stop being a mercenary, Yang," he reasoned. "It's all I know how to do as an official job." In this world, and in the last, he'd constantly worked as a mercenary to stop global and isolated conflicts. It was all that he professionally knew how to do.

"But that's not fair," Yang argued, her lips curving down into a frown. "C'mon. You'll never know if you don't try."

Shirou shook his head. "I can't guarantee it, Yang. I've done too many things that I'm not proud about in life. I'm fine as a mercenary. A Hero in the Dark."

Yang cringed. "That was the dorkiest thing that I've ever heard. Therefore, I'm not telling you."

"Yang."

"No."

"What if I said I'd try my best? Sometimes no matter how hard you try; you just can't change things so easily."

Yang's expression finally softened. "You promise that you'll try your best?"

"I promise," he said. Though in reality, it would all really depend on Ruby. He could already picture what sort of reaction she'd have if she discovered him even considering going to a Huntsman school. Her excitement and enthusiasm would be nigh uncontainable. She'd become a chatter box for the whole day.

Regardless, his promise was finally enough for Yang to relent.

"In Vale's western suburb there's an old reporter named Boyd Flynn who runs a shop with his daughter. That's where I get all my information," Yang admitted.

Boyd Flynn, Shirou made sure to recall the name and location Yang gave. It was all that Shirou needed, and holding Yang secure in his arms, he picked up speed.

An hour later, and Yang incredulously found herself deposited at the front doorstep of her small home in Patch. She could not comprehend how Archer had known where she lived, but he was gone before she could so much as question him. All that was left in his wake was the rustling of the leaves and the blowing of the wind.

That was so cool. Sparkles momentarily appeared in Yang's eyes when she realized that Archer must have had escorted her home safely the first time that they'd met in order to keep her safe. Little did she know that she was closer to the truth then she could ever imagine.

Listlessly, Yang pushed open the front door of her own house to see Ruby working diligently on Crescent Rose in the living room. Once she got to work on a weapon, almost nothing could distract her; however, it just so happened that Yang was a rare exception.

Ruby glanced up at Yang from where she was working on Crescent Rose, watching the way Yang stared fixatedly at a sheathed dagger she kept held in her hands. She looked dazed and absent minded, a dumb smile curving her lips upward. It was a sight that Ruby had never seen on Yang before. Yang was swooning. That. Wasn't. Normal.

Carefully, purposely, Ruby put aside Crescent Rose. "Yang, did you hit your head on something?" Ruby asked tentatively. She grew even more concerned and thrown off when rather than answer, Yang asked a question of her own.

"Hey Ruby, do you believe in love?"

From the blush that worked its way up Ruby's face, evidently, she did, and she was already crushing hard on someone. Yang smiled knowingly that her socially awkward little sister was still a girl at heart. However, she couldn't even get a word out to tease Ruby as time itself seemed to crawl to a slow. She watched in muted dread as Ruby's expression twisted into one of pity and fear.

There was only one reason that she'd ever make that sort of face.

"Dad's behind me, isn't he?" Ruby didn't even need an answer.

A hand clapped over Yang's shoulder, prompting her to stiffly crane her neck up to see her father holding a scroll with the image and sub caption of a wanted terrorist named 'Ms. Blond Kickass.'

Tai Xiaolong was not amused, especially when he saw his daughter's face on a wanted notice after a hard day's work at school. "Anything else you'd like to add? You've been gone for days now."

Yang's expression grew strained, the smile she was trying to keep in order to lighten the mood quickly growing awkward. "I was at a sleep over?"

Tai's expression hardly changed at all. In fact, it grew even colder at the response. What Yang didn't know was that Tai had been tipped off regarding what sort of activities Yang had been doing. Any excuse now was basically just Yang digging herself into a bigger hole, or tightening the knot of the metaphorical noose around her neck.

Tai breathed in and out. He was a father. He could see it in Yang's eyes that she didn't regret a single moment of her reckless actions.

Be strong Tai. She's your daughter.

Punishment could wait, evasion of the law was priority, and Tai Xiaolong had bailed out Qrow and Raven enough times to know what needed to be done until things blew over. Although he _could_ , cash in a favour from Ozpin, that was at his own expense, and it wouldn't serve as a lesson for Yang at all. He was going to hit her where it hurts so that she'd never forget.

Therefore, just like Raven had once been forced to do after making off with a heist and being stupid enough to get her photo taken, her daughter would now have to temporarily do the same.

You aren't the person on the picture if you don't look like it, Tai liked to say, and Yang's face was fortunately blurred due to the low quality of the picture. It's what happens when rich families favour antique cameras to state of the art scrolls.

Before Yang could even open her mouth to explain herself truthfully, Tai shushed her with a single no-shits glare that had quailed even Raven before uttering the words that would change her life forever.

"You're getting a haircut."

NOOOOOO!

* * *

In a certain house that an alcoholic of a man was accommodating in his time working in Patch, a corvid abruptly flew by and appeared by the closed window of the living room.

Qrow was many things. A drunk, a prude, and a brawler to list a few descriptions, but the point was, he was not a man who was easily shaken. The metal flask of alcohol that he was drinking from while slouched on his recliner with his feet kicked up onto a table abruptly fell and clattered to the ground. At this moment, he was precisely shaken in disbelief.

The corvid at the window was staring irritably right at him while pecking at the window; a clear gesture for Qrow to open it immediately. Be that as it may, Qrow hesitated. Putting on his white rimmed trench coat and grabbing onto his weapon, he seemed uncertain of what was happening right now and just stood there.

The incessant pecking only grew louder and louder. Either Qrow open the window, or that window was going to be shattered. Qrow got enough nagging from the landlord already about keeping the place maintained, and he didn't want to add a broken window to the list. Carefully, he walked forward and opened the window, flinching when the black bird kicked him in the face before turning into the form of a raven-haired woman near identical to Yang in appearance.

"Raven?" Qrow asked languidly. "Why are you here? Had enough of the tribe?"

Qrow fully expected his sister to rise up to his barb, but she actually looked unsettled. It was an expression he'd not seen on his sister's face in forever. Behind the cynicism and selfishness, there was something sprouting within the depths of her eyes. She was scared? Frightened? No. More than that, for once, she had that same look in her gaze back before team STRQ had met with Salem; back when they actually felt like they had a chance at changing the world.

Something had happened. Something beyond even Raven's world views.

"We need to talk," Raven said softly. "I should have known that Ozpin wasn't the type of man who'd fight a losing battle."

Qrow raised a brow. What was that supposed to mean? Honestly, Qrow's best impression of Ozpin was a man absently drinking coffee without a care in the world. Was Ozpin hiding something that even he didn't know and that Raven discovered? Well, regardless, he was more interested in hearing what sort of decision Raven had come down to.

Because for the first time in a long time, Qrow saw hope in Raven's disposition that the odds were not stacked up and doomed for failure. He loosened his guard and put his weapon away. He could tell that Raven had no intention of attacking. Perhaps, just maybe, she may reconsider her course of action for the future? Perhaps Yang could get her mother back? The one before she'd turned bitter and disillusioned to the world aside from the tribe.

He'd have to tread this conversation carefully, if not for team STRQ, then for Yang's sake. Surely she'd be thrilled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Next Update: Vasto of White**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Milestone Announcement** **: My first book has been published on Amazon's Kindle website! It's called 'Fated Legacy: Dark'**

 **-There are sample chapters able to be read on my Author Bio Page**

 **-** **To find the book, go to the Amazon Kindle Website and search up the title or my name**

 **-Direct link can be found on my profile bio or here:**

 **US Link (Delete Whitespace and put in a slash before searching) : Amazon. com** **(slash)dp/B087WXMTZM/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1 &keywords=parcasious&qid=1588230061&s=digital-text&sr=1-1**

 **Canada Link (Delete Whitespace in linke before searching) : A** **mazon. ca/dp/B087WXMTZM/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=parcasious &qid=1588274061&s=digital-text&sr=1-1**


End file.
